Amor a la Fuerza
by angelceleste4
Summary: Ella solo quería casarse y vivir feliz con el hombre que amaba, pero cuando sus padres la obligan a casarse con el futuro rey al que detesta todos sus planes se destruyen. Como dicen el amor no se puede forzar… ¿o si? Historia de época.
1. Condiciones

Card Captors Sakura pertenece a Clamp.

1. Condiciones

Era medio día y estaba nuevamente revisando esos malditos papeles. Debía de haber algo que hubiera pasado por alto… alguna palabra… una frase… cualquier cosa que lo ayudara a conservar el reino de su padre. Llevaba días encerrado en su despacho revisando las condiciones que su padre, antes de morir, le había impuesto para convertirse en rey. Se había aprendido de memoria cada una de las palabras contenidas en esos papales y aun así se negaba a acaptar que esa fuera la única manera.

Casarse no estaba entre sus planes, al menos no en esos momentos, pero esa parecía ser su única opción. Si no lo hacia el reino de su padre pasaría a manos de su odioso primo y de su egoísta y poco agraciada esposa. Esa no era una opción… pero tampoco lo era el matrimonio.

El problema no era encontrar una mujer dispuesta a casarse con él, es mas estaba seguro de que cuando el reino se enterara que tenia dos meses para encontrar una esposa miles de duques, condes, marqueses, barones e incluso algunos reyes mandarían a sus encantadoras y altaneras hijas a "conquistarlo". Si, el problema no era encontrar una mujer si no encontrara a la mujer perfecta para ser reina, pero eso era casi imposible en 2 meses. Además Shaoran no se imaginaba casado con una mujer como esas: ambiciosas, superficiales e interesadas. Ninguna de esas mujeres seria una buena reina ya que no les interesaba realmente la gente si no el dinero. Otro problema es que él no era exactamente el tipo de hombre que sueña con encontrar a la mujer perfecta, casarse y tener muchos hijos. Él iba a ser un rey y tenia que poner a su pueblo y los intereses de la gente antes que los suyos propios. Bueno claro eso si llegaba a convertirse en rey…

Shaoran esta sumergido en estos pensamientos cuando oyó que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Seguramente seria su mayordomo Wey insistiéndole nuevamente en que debía comer algo.

-Adelante- dijo Shaoran sin mucho ánimo. Tenía razón, se trataba de Wey pero el mayordomo no buscaba al joven príncipe por las razones que él pensaba. – Ya se, ya se debo comer algo. Tal vez después.-

-Espero que así sea señor pero en estos momentos lo molesto por otro asunto- dijo Wey tan educadamente como siempre.

- ¿Ah si? – Pregunto el príncipe extrañado - ¿y de que se trata?

- Hay un señor abajo que quiere hablar con usted, parece ser un campesino, viene con su hija. Dicen que es muy importante.

- ¿Un campesino? Debe ser otro de esos trabajadores que vienen al palacio a pedir dinero. Dile que se vaya no tengo tiempo para ver a todos los hombres que me vienen a pedir limosna. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Que se marche.

- Como usted ordene señor.

Con todos los problemas que estaba teniendo en esos momentos ahora resultaba que también tenia que solucionar los problemas de los demás.

____________________________________________________

Estaba sentada junto a su padre en una hermosa y gigantesca sala. Tenia su atención centrada en un jarrón muy bonito y seguramente muy caro. Pensaba que a las personas ricas realmente les gustaba comprar cosas inservibles para presumir su riqueza.

Pero ella no estaba ahí para criticar la forma en la que los reyes vivían, en realidad estaba ahí para pedir un favor por lo que debía de ser muy cortes y educada y sobre todo controlar su carácter un tanto impulsivo. Si todo salía como lo había planeado conseguiría el dinero que su padre necesitaba para pagar sus deudas y así conservar su casa y las tierras de cultivo, después trabajaría en ellas unos cuantos años hasta ahorrar lo suficiente para su boda con Yukito y finalmente vivir feliz por el resto de su vida junto al hombre que amaba. Todo sonaba tan encantador. A decir verdad era un gran plan y todo dependía de su entrevista con el futuro rey. Por eso debía comportarse de la mejor manera posible.

Oyó unos pasos y se dio cuenta que se trataba del mayordomo quien bajaba las escaleras con prisa.

- El príncipe Shaoran dice que lo siente mucho pero que en estos momentos no puede recibirlos ya que se encuentra muy ocupado. Si lo desean yo podría...

-¿Ocupado? – Lo interrumpió Sakura con un tono que no escondía su molestia- ¿Haciendo que? Tiene miles de sirvientes que hacen todo por él. ¿En que podría estar ocupado?

- Señorita, el joven Li tiene todo un reino que proteger y no tiene tiempo para entrevistarse con cada uno de sus súbditos.

- ¿Esta diciendo que ni siquiera piensa escucharnos? – Replico Sakura subiendo cada vez más el tono de voz- ¿Qué tipo de rey es este que no se interesa por lo que le pasa a su pueblo?

- Sakura, hija intenta calmarte. –Dijo su padre- El rey no puede recibirnos en estos momentos así que mejor volvemos mañana. – termino diciendo Fujitaka.

-Pero padre es más que obvio que el príncipe no piensa recibirnos nunca- grito Sakura.

____________________________________

Nuevamente estaba leyendo los términos impuestos por su padre cuando alcazo a oír unos gritos. Parecían ser de una mujer y pensó que debía tratarse nuevamente de su madre la cual tenia la terrible costumbre de gritarles a los sirvientes. Oyó mas gritos y se dio cuenta que obviamente no era su madre ya que a juzgar por la voz se trataba de una muchacha joven. No podía seguir leyendo con tanto escándalo así que decidió bajar a ver de quien se trataba.

Cuando llego a la sala pudo ver que los gritos provenían, como lo había sospechado, de una muchacha joven, mas o menos de su misma edad con el cabello castaño claro y unos ojos impresionantemente verdes. Debía admitir que era una joven muy bella. Parecía estar muy molesta por algo. Estaba armando tal alboroto que incluso los guardias estaban entrando en la sala.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – se decido a preguntar el joven príncipe

- ¡Monsieur! Disculpe si los ruidos lo han molestado- se didculpo Wey – ya me estoy haciendo cargo de este asunto. – dijo lanzando una mirada de odio a Sakura.

Sakura intento esconder una sonrisa. Finalmente habia logrado ver al principe en persona. Ahora si podria hablar con él.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – repitió Shaoran

- Este es el hombre de quien le hable hace unos momentos señor – dijo Wey señalando a Fujitaka. – Y ella – esta vez señalando a Sakura- es su escandalosa hija.

Shaoran se quedo mirando a Sakura por unos momentos y dio unos pasos hacia ella.

-¿Qué quieren? – pregunto Shaoran a la joven con voz fría e indiferente.

- Es nuestra casa señor, - comenzó Sakura- tenemos muchas deudas y queríamos…

- Pedir dinero- completo el futuro rey.

La actitud del joven estaba empezando a irritar a Sakura. ¿Quién se creía que era para tratarla a ella y a su padre como unos mendigos?

Shaoran se quedo callado unos minutos y después con voz fuerte y clara dijo a sus guardias – sáquenlos de aquí.

- ¿Que? – pregunto Sakura un tanto confundida. Después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar ni siquiera podría explicarse. Todos sus planes dependían de la ayuda del apuesto joven que se encontraba frente a ella y él ni siquiera pensaba en escucharla.

Un guardia la tomo del brazo para sacarla del lugar. Ella se soltó del hombre y se acerco con paso decidido al príncipe. Si no podía pedirle ayuda al menos le diría todo lo que pensaba de él.

- Usted cree que puede tratarnos a todos como basura solo porque tiene dinero y poder, pues déjeme decirle una cosa; un verdadero rey es aquel que se preocupa por su gente y los escucha cuando tienen problemas. Usted no es un verdadero rey si no un fanfarrón que pretende guiar a un pueblo al que ni siquiera comprende ni escucha. Hay muchas personas fuera de este palacio sufriendo, pero eso a usted no le importa. Si fuera la mitad de líder de lo que fue su padre se daría cuanta que lo que este reino necesita es un gobernador en quien confiar y no un joven inmaduro con delirios de grandeza.

Sakura termino su discurso dio la vuelta, tomo a su padre de la mano y salio con él de la sala dejando a Shaoran con la boca abierta y sin lograr comprender aun lo que acababa de pasar. Todos los presentes se quedaron fríos e inmóviles ante las declaraciones de la joven que acaba de salir. Por varios minutos nadie se atrevió siquiera a respirar.

____________________________________

Estaba recostada en su cama pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Le grito al príncipe que no era digno de convertirse en rey. Nada había salido como lo planeo y todo era culpa de su gran bocota. Ahora el futuro rey debía de odiarla y seguramente intentaría destruir su vida. Todo estaba perdido: su padre perdería la casa, estarían en la miseria y nunca podría casarse con Yukito.

Tal vez debía ir a disculparse con Shaoran. Eso podría ayudar a solucionar un poco las cosas. Sakura se levanto de la cama. Si, eso debía hacer, debía ir a disculparse ante ese engreído, egoísta y altanero muchacho… ya que lo pensaba bien no era una buena idea. Volvió a recostarse. No quería volver a ver la cara de ese hombre. Además todo lo que había dicho era verdad y justamente por eso no podía retractarse, si lo hacia se burlarían de ella y le habría dado el triunfo a ese engreído. No, disculparse no era una de las cosas que iba a hacer.

En ese momento oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Se trataba de su madre.

- Hija, Tomoyo esta aquí- dijo la mujer con voz dulce.

-Gracias mamá - Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y salio corriendo al encuentro de su mejor amiga.

Tomoyo estaba sentada en el pequeño comedor de la casa. Parecía estar tomando té. Cuando vio a Sakura se levanto para darle un gran abrazo.

- Sakura cuanto tiempo sin verte – comento Tomoyo – ya te extrañaba. Tu padre me estaba comentando lo que paso esta mañana. Jaja – río dulcemente – es tan típico de ti.

Sakura se sonrojo.

- Ya no quiero hablar de ese asunto- dijo la joven a su amiga un poco apenada.

- Tienes razón, mejor cuéntame si tienes noticias de Yukito. ¿Cuándo vuelve?

Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron al oír el nombre de la persona que amaba, pero al mismo tiempo sintió ganas de llorar. Hacia un mes que no lo veía y tampoco había recibido ninguna carta suya. Él se había ido por un trabajo a un pueblo no muy lejano. Le había prometido que volvería en 2 meses así que según sus cálculos todavía le quedaba un mes sin su presencia.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Me estas escuchando?, - su amiga la saco de sus pensamientos- ¿Aun no recibes carta de él?

- No, pero estoy segura que dentro de un mes estará aquí, como me lo prometió. – dijo Sakura intentado sonar confiada, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos era fácil percibir un poco de miedo en su voz.

- Tienes razón Sakura, estoy segura de que Yukito volverá pronto y antes de que te des cuanta, ustedes ya estarán casados. – Con estas palabras Tomoyo intento tranquilizar a su amiga.

____________________________________

¿Quién se creía que era esa joven para hablarle así? Él era el próximo rey, nadie podía hablarle de esa manera y menos enfrente de todos los sirvientes y guardias. Esa chiquilla entrometida…

Pero bueno tenia que dejar de pensar en ella. Ya después encontraría la forma de hacerle pagar su ofensa, pero en estos momentos debía de concentrarse en el testamento de su padre. Empezó a leer los papeles:

…mi hijo, el príncipe Shaoran, solo podrá ser rey… matrimonio… dos meses a partir de mi muerte… de lo contrario… que bonitos ojos tenia esa joven. Eran de un verde intenso. ¡Verdes! Justamente ese ara su color favorito y su sonrisa era tan… un momento nuevamente esta pensado en esa muchacha. Tenia que concentrase en las condiciones impuestas por su padre, no tenia tiempo para pensar en ella, es mas no valía la pena pensar en ella. Tenía cosas más importantes.

Continúo leyendo:

… de lo contario… pasara a manos de mi sobrino… en caso de que… la boda debe realizarse… encantadora, ¡si! Eso era. Su sonrisa era encantadora. Y su cabello parecía tan sedoso y… nuevamente estaba pensando en ella. Se dio por vencido. Pararía que después del accidente con esa joven no podría concentrarse en nada más en lo que quedaba del día.

Que tontería una joven campesina le impedía realizar su trabajo. Si seguía así jamás encantaría una esposa antes de dos meses y su reino pasaría a manos… Un momento… se le acababa de ocurrir una idea.

La joven de la mañana parecía conocer muy bien a la gente del pueblo, sabia lo que necesitaban y lo que pensaban. Se interesaba por las demás personas y… su familia necesitaba dinero. Esas parecían ser las cualidades necesarias para una reina.

… no, no era una buena idea. Estaba olvidando un pequeño detalle: el carácter de la joven. Jamás se prestaría para algo así. Lo mejor seria olvidarse de ese ridículo plan. Tal vez su primo no seria tan mal rey, además así tendía mas tiempo libre para el mismo.

¿Qué estaba pensado? ¿Dejarle el reino a su primo?, por supuesto que no, conociéndolo endeudaría el país en la primera semana y estarían en guerra con la mitad del mundo para el mes.

Entonces solo le quedaba una opción… y aunque era un plan muy arriesgado (tratándose de la joven de quien se trataba) tenía que intentarlo. Era su última oportunidad para no perder el reino de su padre. Y sabía bien como debía manejar el asunto.

____________________________________

Ya era de mañana. No había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche después de lo acontecido el día anterior con ese príncipe engreído. Decido que era mejor levantarse en vez de seguir dando vueltas en la cama, al menos así podría ayudar a su madre con el desayuno. Se vistió y peino rápidamente y salio de su cuarto.

Sus padres ya estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor. Tenían su desayuno frente a ellos, pero ninguno estaba probando bocado. Parecían preocupados. Después de míralos unos minutos en silencio se dio cuenta de que su padre tenia una hoja en las manos.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto la joven preocupadamente. - ¿Qué es ese papel?

- Es una carta. La trajo un mensajero del palacio. – respondió su padre intentado que no se le quebrara la voz. – El príncipe quiere vernos a tu madre y a mí en una hora en el palacio.

- ¿Príncipe? ¿Palacio?- Sakura se sintió muy preocupada. Obviamente el joven Shaoran había llamado a sus padres para castigarlos por lo que ella había hecho. Pero todo había sido su culpa. No podía dejar que sus padres fueran responsabilizados por algo que no habían hecho. – yo también iré, le pediré una disculpa al príncipe y…

-¡No!- respondió su padre enérgicamente- en la carta dice claramente que quiere vernos a tu madre y a mí, así que tú no vienes.

-Pero papá…- empezó a decir con la intención de convencer a Fujitaka.

- ¡Dije que no! – volvió a interrumpir el hombre. – El príncipe debe estar muy molesto y por eso mismo no voy a exponerte para que te haga algo. Además ya has causado suficiente alboroto, así que mi última palabra es no. Usted señorita se queda en casa.

Sakura se quedo callada. Sabía que era inútil discutir con su padre. Prefirió dar media vuelta e irse a su cuarto.

____________________________________

Era una tontería, una completa estupidez. Ni ella ni sus padres aceptarían nunca. Además, si se casaba con ella pasaría el resto de su vida unido a una mujer insoportable y fea. Bueno tal vez no fea pero insoportable si. Alguien toco la puerta y unos segundos después entro Wey en el despacho.

- Señor, las personas que mando llamar se encuentran abajo.- dijo Wey

-Esta bien Wey, enseguida bajo.

El mayordomo salio del cuarto. Muy bien ese era el momento. Si quería arrepentirse ahora era cuando. Volteo a ver a su escritorio y vio el testamento de su padre. No, no podía arrepentirse. Esa era la única manera. Tenia que hacerlo.

Shaoran bajo decididamente las escaleras y vio a la pareja en la sala. Cuando los padres de Sakura se dieron cuenta de la presencia del príncipe hicieron una reverencia. Posteriormente Fujitaka se arrodillo.

- Señor comprendo que se encuentre molesto por lo que mi hija le dijo ayer- empezó a decir el pobre hombre casi entre sollozos. – pero le suplico que tenga piedad de ella. Es una joven inmadura que no sabe lo que hace. Si ella lo ofendió mi esposa y yo pedimos disculpas a su nombre.

Shaoran vio al hombre temblando en sus pies. Se notaba que quería mucho a su hija.

- Levántese señor – dijo Shaoran ayudándolo a ponerse de pie- el motivo por el que los mande llamar no es el que piensan. Debo admitir que si se trata de su hija, pero no de la forma en que ustedes creen. – los padres de la muchacha se quedaron viendo al joven sin comprender nada de lo que estaba diciendo. – Tomen asiento, así podré explicarles claramente cual es el propósito de su visita. – dijo el príncipe cortésmente. – Ahhh a propósito. ¿Cuál es el nombre de su hija?

- Sakura, Señor. Su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto – dijo la mujer

- Así que se llama Sakura. –dijo Shaoran más para si que para los presentes.

____________________________________

Tenía mucha hambre. No había desayunado nada. Hacia dos hora que sus padres se habían ido y aun no habían vuelto. Estaba muy preocupada. En ese momento alguien toco a la puerta. La joven salió corriendo pensando que podría tratarse de sus padres. Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un muchacho de unos 14 años.

- ¿Usted es Sakura Kinomoto?- pregunto el muchacho

- Si soy yo

- Tengo una carta para usted.- y estiro la mano para darle a Sakura un papel arrugado. Una vez que la joven tomo el papal, el muchacho se marcho sin decir otra palabra.

- ¿De quien será?- se pregunto en voz alta

Desdoblo el papel y al ver la letra se sintió muy contenta. Se trataba de una carta de Yukito. Empezó a leer rápidamente. Cuando termino la carta se dejo caer en un sillón de su sala con una sonrisa en los labios.

En la carta Yukito le decía cuanto la extrañaba y que había estado muy ocupado y por eso no le había podido escribir antes. También le decía que lo más probable era que llegara unos días después de lo que había planeado ya que estaba teniendo unos problemas con su trabajo. A pesar de eso Sakura se sintió contenta. No le importaba si Yukito tardaba unos días mas en volver, al menos sabía que estaba bien y que la quería.

Abrazo la carta sintiéndose muy feliz, ahora sabía que todo estaría bien y que en unas semanas volvería a estar junto al hombre al que amaba.

____________________________________

-¿Casarse? ¿Con nuestra hija? – Fujitaka estaba muy confundido. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que el príncipe los llamara para algo así. – Pero ¿Por qué con ella?

- Bueno…- no sabia que decir. Ni siquiera él sabia por que ella. – después de lo que su hija me dijo el otro día me dio la impresión de que es una muchacha que se preocupa por los demás. Y esa es una cualidad que todas las reinas deberían tener. Además ya les explique que entre las condiciones que mi padre me impuso para ser rey se encuentra una que dice que debo casarme antes de 2 meses.

- Si, bueno eso lo entendemos – dijo Nadeshiko – pero debe haber otras mujeres nobles dispuestas a casarse con usted.

- Puede ser, pero no creo que ninguna de ellas se interese realmente por la gente del pueblo. Por eso considere que su hija seria mas apropiada para ser reina. Así ella podría decirme lo que mi pueblo verdaderamente necesita. Estoy seguro de que sería una buena gobernante.

- Si bueno… - comento el hombre sin estar muy convencido. – creo que necesitamos tiempo para considerar su propuesta y hablar con ella.

- Sabía que no aceptarían mi oferta fácilmente. – Shaoran suspiro. Era tiempo de jugar sucio. Y aunque no le gustara tenía que hacerlo. – por eso pensé en hacerles una propuesta mas tentadora. Se que tienen muchos problemas económicos, tienen muchas deudas e incluso sus tierras y su casa están en riesgo. Les propongo pagar todas sus deudas y encargarme que nunca más les falte nada a cambio de que ustedes me den la mano de su hija.

La pareja estaba muy asombrada. No podían creer lo que acababan de oír. Sakura era su única hija. No podían hacerle eso. Pero tenían muchas deudas. Iban a perder todo lo que tenían.

- Entiendo que lo que les estoy pidiendo es muy difícil. – intento convencerlos Shaoran. – pero si aceptan les prometo cuidar de su hija. A ella no le faltara nada, vivirá como reina, es mas será una reina. Ustedes podrán visitarla siempre que quieran. Podrán conservar su tierra y su casa.

- Podría darnos un momento para hablarlo. – pidió el padre de la joven.

- Si claro – Shaoran se marcho de la sala dejando a la pareja sola.

Los padres de Sakura se quedaron en silencio por un largo tiempo.

- No podemos hacerlo.- comento Nadeshiko- es nuestra hija no un objeto.

-Lo se, pero él puede darle una vida mejor de la que nosotros, Yukito o cualquier otro hombre puede ofrecerle. – opino el hombre sin quitar la mirada del piso. – tú sabes lo mucho que hemos sufrido por falta de dinero. No quiero que mi hija tenga las mismas privaciones que nosotros tuvimos cuando éramos jóvenes. No quiero que nuestra hija sufra por ser pobre. No quiero perderla por falta de recursos. Ella no.

- Te refieres a Touya no es así. – dijo Nadeshiko con lagrimas en los ojos.

Touya era su hijo mayor. Él había muerto hace doce años por una infección respiratorio. Los médicos les dijeron que no era grave, pero por la falta de dinero para tratar su enfermedad esta había complicado y acabado con la vida del aun niño. Sakura estaba muy pequeña y por eso no recordaba mucho. Había sido un golpe muy duro para los padres del muchacho.

- No quiero también perder a mi hija. – comento Fujitaka con un hilo de voz. – no voy a perder otro hijo. Ella vivirá mejor en el palacio y el príncipe nos dijo que podríamos visitarla cuando quisiéramos. Además si no pagamos las deudas que tenemos nos lo quitaran todo y a mi podrían encerrarme de por vida o incluso mandarme a la horca. Tú sabes que a los hombres a los que les debemos el dinero son muy poderosos y peligrosos.

- Si entiendo, pero Sakura nunca aceptara.

- Tal vez en un principio no lo entienda, pero después se dará cuenta de que fue por el bien de toda nuestra familia.

- ¿Y que hay de Yukito?- cuestiono la madre. – no creo que se resigne a renunciar a ella fácilmente. Los dos sabemos que ellos quieren casarse.

- Si Yukito quiere verdaderamente a nuestra hija tendrá que comprender que ella esta mejor en el palacio. Él no puede ofrecerle la vida que nuestra hija merece.

- Aun así creo que sería mejor decírselo al príncipe. Así no tendrá ninguna sorpresa después. – sugiero Nadeshiko

Shaoran entro en la sala. Parecía que la familia había tomada ya su decisión.

- ¿Y bien? – comenzó a decir el joven - ¿ya tomaron una decisión?

- Si señor. – contesto el padre se Sakura.- Hemos decidido aceptar su oferta.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Shaoran. No sabia por que pero esas palabras lo hacían sentir mucho mejor. Como si se tratara de algo que deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Una gran felicidad lo invadió y no comprendía la razón.

- Perfecto. – dijo Shaoran con voz fría, intentando esconder la felicidad que sentía. Después de todo se trataba simplemente de negocios. – entonces la boda se celebrara en un mes y la fiesta de compromiso en una semana. Yo me encargare de todo. Espero que les parezca bien.

- No le parece un poco pronto – expreso con angustia la mujer. – Sakura aun no sabe nada.

- Bueno lamentablemente no cuento con mucho tiempo.

- Está bien. Nosotros hablaremos hoy con ella. – respondió Fujitaka

- Muy bien. Entonces los espero aquí mañana con su hija para que la modista le tome las medidas para el vestido de la boda. También mandare que le hagan otro vestido para que use en la fiesta del anuncio de nuestro compromiso y unos mas para que los use una vez que sea reina. Los espero aquí mañana temprano.

- Si, aquí estaremos. – dijo el padre de la muchacha con una reverencia. – Ahhh y señor creemos que es importante que sepa que nuestra hija tiene…un novio. Nada serio. En estos momentos él se encuentra de viaje.

¡Un novio! Shaoran estaba muy sorprendido. Eso era algo que no su hubiera esperada. Volvía a sentir esa angustia que había sentido antes que le dijeran que podía casarse con la joven. Ese asunto cambiaba las cosas por completo... ¿O no? Fujitaka acababa de decir que no era nada serio. Debía de ser un novio más y seguramente lo olvidaría rápidamente.

- Está bien. Me encargare de ese asunto. – dijo Shaoran después de pensar unos momentos. – solo necesito saber una cosa. ¿Cuál es el nombre del muchacho?

- Yukito Tsukishiro- dijo Nadeshiko un tanto asustada por lo que podría hacer el futuro rey.

____________________________________

Sakura seguía sentada en el mismo sillón, aunque ya había guardado la carta de Yukito. Estaba pensando como seria su vida casada con él. En ese momento entraron sus padres a la casa. Se veían preocupados. Se preguntaba que les había dicho Shaoran.

- ¿Qué paso?, ¿Cómo les fue?, ¿Qué les dijo?- pregunto Sakura ansiosa por saber para que los quería ver ese engreído.

- Él… quiere ayudarnos. – contesto Fujitaka sin saber como darle la noticia a su hija. – va a darnos el dinero que necesitamos.

- ¿De verdad? – Sakura no creía lo que estaba oyendo. Después sonrío. – parece que lo único que ese príncipe engreído necesitaba era que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar. Pero… esa es una buena noticia… entonces ¿Por qué tienen esas caras?

- Sakura, hija. La condición que el príncipe Shaoran nos puso para ayudarnos es que…- el hombre no sabía como terminar. – bueno… que tu…

- ¿Qué yo que? ¿Me disculpe? – Sakura se sentía muy preocupada. ¿Qué podía haber pedido que fuera tan malo que no se lo pudieran decir?- ¿Qué pidió?

- Bueno él quiere que te cases con él. Esa fue la condición que nos puso. Y tu madre y yo aceptamos.

Casarse. Eso no tenia sentido. Un día lo insultaba y al otro tenía que casarse con él. Eso no se lo creería nadie. Además ella no era de la nobleza así que no podrían casarse. Seguramente era una broma.

Sakura empezó a reírse.

- Esa es una buena broma- dijo la muchacha entre carcajadas. – ya en serio díganme que pidió.

Sakura vio la cara de preocupación y angustia de sus padres. ¿Seria verdad? ¿No estaban bromeando? ¡Ohh por Dios era verdad! La cara y actitud de sus padres se lo demostraba.

-¿Pero por que yo? – replico Sakura

- Perece que tu discurso del otro día lo convenció de que serias buena reina. – dijo Nadeshiko.

- ¿Y ustedes aceptaron? ¿Me vendieron? –grito la joven sin esconder el enojo y rabia que sentía. – Me vendieron al mejor postor.

- No hija, no es así. – dijo Fujitaka con el afán de tranquilizar a su hija. – lo hicimos por ti. Por nuestra familia. Con él nunca te faltara nada. Vivirás con todos los lujos que nunca te hemos podido dar.

-¿Lujos? Pero yo nunca les he pedido eso. Además me faltaría amor. Yo amo a Yukito. ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros?

-Bueno él va a tener que entender…- comenzó su madre.

-¿Entender que? Que mis propios padres me vendieron. Eso no lo entendería nadie. Nadie. Y menos yo. No lo acepto. No me caso con ese engreído.

- Lo siento mucho hija, pero no tienes opción. En un mes te casas con el príncipe y ya esta decidido. Tu madre y yo le dimos nuestra palabra de que ustedes se casarían y no podemos echarnos para atrás.

-No me importa lo que me digan o hagan. Yo no me caso con ese hombre. – grito Sakura muy molesta y se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

Al llegar a su cuarto azoto la puerta y se tiro a llorar sobre la cama. Dentro un mes se iba a casar con un hombre al que no conocía. Saco la carta de Yukito y la volvió a leer. Sabia que tenia todas las de perder, si sus padres querían que se casara con Shaoran tendría que hacerlo. Pero se negaba aceptarlo. No, no podía casarse, pero lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era esperar a que Yukito volviera. Él la ayudaría. Él jamás permitiría que se casara con otro y menos a la fuerza. Solo esperaba que no llegara demasiado tarde.


	2. Suplicas y Realidad

Card Captors Sakura pertenece a Clamp.

2. Suplicas / Realidad

Estaba sentada en su cama viendo un precioso vestido azul que se encontraba colgado frente a ella. Había pasado una semana desde que le dijeron que tenía que casarse con el futuro rey y aun no lo aceptaba y tal vez nunca lo haría. La joven suspiro. Ya le habían tomado sus mediadas para el vestido que usaría en la boda y no paraban de hacerle preguntas sobre el color que prefería para las flores o de lo que debían servir en el banquete. La verdad era que nada de eso le importaba. Esa noche tendría que usar el vestido en frente de ella para la fiesta del anuncio de su boda.

Sakura se sentía perdida. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que se encontraría en una situación como esa. La idea de volver a ver a Yukito ahora le sonaba muy lejana. Volvió a suspirar. Le aterraba pensar que Yukito no llegara a tiempo para impedir esa locura. Ella no podía hacer nada más que esperar. Esperar por un milagro. Pero estaba empezando a pensar que ese milagro jamás llegaría. En ese momento oyó que alguien entraba a su cuarto. Era Tomoyo y tenía en las manos una bandeja con algo de comida.

- Tu madre me ha dicho que no has comido mucho últimamente. – comento su amiga dulcemente. – por eso te traje esto, me imagine que tendrías hambre.

-Gracias Tomoyo – dijo Sakura aun viendo el vestido azul. – pero no tengo ganas de comer.

- Debes hacerlo, tienes que tener fuerzas para esta noche. Y si no comes podrías desmayarte en frente de tantos invitados importantes. – comento Tomoyo con una sonrisa en los labios y sentándose junto a Sakura. A pesar de estar sonriendo se encontraba muy preocupada por su amiga.

- Tu no Tomoyo por favor. – Suplico la futura reina – no me hables de esta farsa como si fuera una realidad. Ya tengo suficiente con lo que mis padres, los sirvientes del palacio, la modista y el resto del reino dicen. Así que te pido que tú no me hables de esa boda.

Tomoyo se quedo callada unos minutos. Después se percato del vestido al que su amiga no le quitaba la vista. Se paro para observarlo más de cerca.

-Que hermoso vestido. – Dijo Tomoyo después de vacilar unos minutos. – Aunque me hubiera gustado ser yo la que te lo hiciera. Aun así te veras divina en el. Se que no quieres que te hable de esto pero a decir verdad eres la envidia de la mitad de las mujeres del reino. Muchas de ellas darían lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar.

Y ella daría lo que fuera por no estarlo. Este podía ser el sueño de muchas muchachas, pero no era el suyo. Ser rica y poderoso no era algo que quisiera en la vida y ahora la estaban forzando a tenerlo. Sakura volvió a suspirar y siguió mirando el hermoso vestido azul.

____________________________________________________

Indignante. Así había descrito su madre su compromiso con Sakura. Después de todo, la joven no era mas que una campesina.

"Hay miles de muchachas nobles que hubieran hecho hasta lo imposible para casarse contigo y tu escoges a una campesina" le reprocho su madre. "Esto es lo más indignante que jamás le pudo pasar a nuestra familia."

Si, su madre estaba molesta en esos momentos, pero ya se le pasaría. Después de todo era ella quien se había pasado semanas insistiéndole que debía encontrar una esposa lo antes posible y ya lo había hecho. Y aunque no era lo que su madre tenía en mente, Shaoran sabía que con el tiempo se acostumbraría a la idea de que su prometida no fuera parte de la nobleza.

La que no estaba muy seguro de que pudiera acostumbrarse a esa idea era la misma Sakura. Desde que se comprometieron no había tendió tiempo de hablar con ella, pero siempre que la veía se notaba triste y desolada. Se preguntaba si había hecho bien en escogerla a ella. De pronto alguien toco a la puerta de su despacho. Al abrir se dio cuenta que se trataba de Hiyori. Ella le estaba sonriendo.

Hiyori era una sirvienta del palacio de su misma edad. La joven era hija de una sirvienta que había trabajado ahí durante muchos años. Cuando era niño solía jugar mucho con ella y cuando fueron un poco mas grandes se entretenían coqueteándose el uno al otro. Afortunadamente él ya había madurado y esos jueguitos habían quedado atrás. Aunque debía admitir que Hiyori seguía siendo muy bella. Es mas, en algunas ocasiones le parecía que ella aun le coqueteaba pero él se limitaba a sonreír.

-Le traje algo de comer señor. –dijo la joven aun sonriendo. – se que no desayuno nada, así que me imagine que tendría hambre.

- Gracias Hiyori, - contesto Shaoran – puedes dejarlo aquí en la mesa. Ahh y Hiyori ya sabes que no me gusta que me digas señor, llámame Shaoran.- después de todo él la quería como una hermana.

- Como usted ordene señor… digo Shaoran – término diciendo aun sonriéndole al príncipe.

Shaoran siguió en sus asuntos, pero se percato que Hiyori seguía parada frente a su escritorio.

- ¿Pasa algo más Hiyori? - preguntó extrañado de que la joven siguiera en su despacho.

- No Shaoran… bueno… a decir verdad. – Dudo la joven en hablar- lo que pasa es que estoy muy preocupada por ti. Con todo este asunto de la boda, te veo muy alterado. Y cuando veo a tu prometida, ella no se ve feliz. A decir verdad ninguno de los dos se ve feliz. Shaoran creo que esta boda es un error. Ella no te puede hacer feliz. Estoy segura de que solo esta interesada en tu fortuna. Tú necesitas a una mujer que te conozca y sepa lo que necesitas. Si te casas son ella serás muy desgraciado.

Shaoran sonrío.

- Hiyori, gracias por preocuparte por mi pero se lo que hago. Necesito casarme con ella y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

-Pero…- comenzó a protestar la joven.

-Nada de peros.-la interrumpió el príncipe- Ya tome mi decisión y voy a casarme.

-Como tú ordenes Shaoran. – dijo Hiyori ya sin intentar parecer tierna y adorable. – Con tu permiso me retiro.

Hiyori estaba furiosa. Había luchado tantos años por conquistar al joven príncipe y cuando estaba tan cerca de lo que quería llegaba otra a arrebatárselo. Pero no se iba a dar por vencida.

Una vez que Hiyori abandono el despacho, Shaoran siguió con sus asuntos. Después de unas horas oyó que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta. Shaoran se pregunto de quien se trataría en esta ocasión. Cuando la puerta se abrió se dio cuenta que era ni más ni menos que Eriol Hiiragizawa.

- Así que te casas y tengo que enterarme junto con el resto del reino – dijo Eriol algo divertido desde la puerta. – Pensé que después de tantos años de amistad por lo menos seria de los primeros en enterarme. -

Shaoran se río ante el comentario de su amigo. Eriol era una de las personas que él mas quería. Eran como hermanos. Su padre era un Duque amigo de su padre y por lo mismo se conocían desde la infancia. Shaoran sabía que a Eriol era una de las pocas personas en quien podía confiar ciegamente.

Eriol entro al despacho y estrecho la mano de su viejo y querido amigo.

-Eriol. Vaya, hasta que te dignas a aparecer. – Dijo Shaoran con una gran sonrisa.- quería mandarte una carta pero no sabía donde te encontrabas en esta ocasión. – A Eriol le encantaba irse de viaje sin decirle nada a nadie y después volver como si nunca se hubiera ido. Eriol se limito a sonreír ante el comentario de su amigo.

- ¿Y que? ¿Es verdad?- Pregunto Eriol a su amigo con curiosidad- ¿El joven príncipe finalmente va a sentar cabeza?

-Si, bueno no tengo otra alterativa. Tú sabes las condiciones que me impuso mi padre. – Contesto Shaoran

-Si lo se. Pero oye a ti realmente te gusta que se hable de ti. Haz causado un gran alboroto no solo en el reino pero también en el extranjero. Todo el mundo esta hablado de tu boda con esa campesina. Tu si que sabes como sorprender. – Cuando termino estas palabras se sentó frente a su amigo.

- Bueno no es para tanto, además una verdadera sorpresa seria que tú te casaras. – dijo Shaoran. – Eso si seria un alboroto.

-Si… bueno no tienes de que preocuparte, eso no pasara pronto. – respondió Eriol Cruzándose de brazos. – Y bueno ¿Cuándo piensas presentármela?

-¿A quien? – cuestiono Shaoran sin comprender.

- ¿Cómo que a quien? Tu prometida.

-Ahhh claro… hummm...pues esta noche. Hoy es mi fiesta de compromiso.

-¡Vaya! entonces regrese justa a tiempo. – Dijo Eriol parándose de la silla. – Bueno yo solo venia a saludarte y como ya lo hice me retiro. Aun tengo que ir a avisarles a mis padres que volví. Hasta la noche.

-Adiós Eriol. Nos vemos en la noche.

Shaoran se sentó frente a su escritorio viendo como su amigo cerraba la puerta del despacho. Se froto los ojos. Estaba muy cansado pero parecía que el día apenas estaba comenzando.

____________________________________________________

Sakura había llegado al palacio con sus padres y cargaba con el vestido azul. Le habían pedido llegar 2 horas antes de la fiesta para poderla preparar para el gran evento. Cuando entro en el palacio unas sirvientas la condujeron a un cuarto muy grande y bonito. Allí la estaban esperando más sirvientas para maquillarla, peinarla y ayudarla a vestirse. Una vez lista la dejaron sola.

Ella estaba sentada frente a un gran espejo que había en el cuarto. Se veía muy diferente. Alguien toco a la puerta, pero ella no tenia ni ánimos para ver de quien se trataba. Volvieron a tocar y minutos después entro una joven al cuarto.

-Buenas noches señorita – dijo la joven sirvienta – mi nombre es Hiyori. El joven Shaoran me mando a ver si necesitaba algo.

-No gracias, estoy bien. – dijo Sakura desganada.

- Como usted guste. – respondió Hiyori con una sonrisa. – Ahhh también me pidieron que le dijera que en 10 minutos la van a presentar ante los invitados. Ese es el momento en que debe entrar al salón.

Sakura se paro de la silla para ver mejor a la muchacha. No sabia porque pero Hiyori no le inspiraba nada de confianza y su sonrisa le parecía hipócrita y falsa.

-Esta bien, gracias. – dijo Sakura cortantemente. Algo dentro de ella le decía que entre menos se relacionara con esa mujer mejor.

- ¡Vaya! no me había percatado lo bonito que es su vestido- comento Hiyori con falsa emoción, a decir verdad se estaba muriendo de envidia. Ese vestido debió de haber sido suyo. – La modista que lo hizo es una de las mejores del mundo. No cabe duda que un bonito vestido puede hacer que cualquiera parezca una reina.

En otros momentos esa frase no hubiera insultado a Sakura, pero la forma en la que la joven sirvienta se la dijo no le agrado en nada. Definitivamente la joven frente a ella no le caía nada bien. Hiyori se dio cuenta de la cara de molestia que puso Sakura ante su nada inocente comentario.

-Ayyy perdón. ¿Mi comentario la ofendió?- dijo Hiyori intentando sonar arrepentida- si fue así lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención.

-Si, esta bien – dijo Sakura – no te preocupes.

- Bueno, si no se le ofrece nada me retiro.

Hiyori salio del cuarto. Cuando la sirvienta cerro la puerta tras de ella Sakura volvió a desplomarse sobre la silla. Se volvió a mirar en el espejo. Después de esa noche su compromiso con el joven príncipe se volvería una realidad de la cual no se podría escapar.

____________________________________________________

-Gracias a todos por haber venido. – Comenzó a decir Shaoran a todos los presentes en la fiesta. – como ustedes saben este evento fue organizado con la única intención de compartir la felicidad que siento por mi futuro matrimonio. Se que se ha hablado mucho últimamente de mi compromiso y ya que muy pocos de ustedes conocen a la mujer que va a ser mi esposa, aprovechare esta oportunidad para presentárselas. Tengo el más grato honor de introducirles a Sakura Kinomoto, mi prometida.

Sakura entro al salón con paso lento. En ese mismo instante el salón irrumpió en aplausos. Sakura siguió caminando hasta parase junto a su futuro esposo. Posteriormente hizo una reverencia y se quedo quieta viendo a la gran cantidad de gente que estaba reunida en ese salón para verla. Le incomodaba el hecho de sentirse observada. Y aunque antes de entrar su madre la había dicho que debía sonreír mucho ella no podía hacerlo. En esos momentos no estaba feliz y ella no era el tipo de persona que fingía. Shaoran se percato de que la muchacha estaba incomoda.

- Bueno que la fiesta comience – termino diciendo el príncipe. – Espero que se diviertan.

Una vez que los invitados estaban en sus asuntos y nadie podía verlos ni oírlos, Shaoran se volteo a ver a Sakura. Se veía muy hermosa en ese vestido pero sus ojos no brillaban como el día en que la conoció. Se notaba muy triste.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Shaoran preocupado

Sakura lo volteo a ver, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que una pareja se acercaba a saludarlos. Y así empezaron a llegar más y más personas a felicitarlos por su próxima boda, a decirles lo bien que se veían juntos y a comentarles lo maravillosa que estaba siendo la fiesta. Después de estrechar quien sabe cuantas manos y oír miles de cumplidos, de los cuales mas de la mitad no le parecían sinceros, Sakura estaba agotada. De pronto Shaoran se acerco a su rostro. La muchacha se sobresalto mucho al sentirlo tan cerca. Después se dio cuenta que lo único que el quería era decirle algo al oído.

-Quiero que conozcas a alguien – susurro Shaoran.

Luego la tomo de la mano y la condujo hasta donde se encontraba otro joven.

-Él es mi mejor amigo. – empezó a presentarlos el príncipe. – se llama Eriol Hiiragizawa. Y ella – dijo ahora dirigiéndose a su amigo. – es Sakura, mi prometida.

-Mucho gusto Señorita- dijo Eriol besando la mano de la bella joven. – Ahora que la conozco entiendo porque mi amigo la escogió a usted y no a cualquier otra en esta fiesta.

Sakura se limito a sonreír. No sabía que decir. Eriol había causado una fuerte impresión en ella. Era un joven apuesto y muy educado. No se parecía en nada al torpe de su futuro esposo.

- Discúlpenme – comenzó a decir Shaoran- pero tengo que irme un momento. Necesito hablar con el Conde Souta para arreglar un pequeño asunto de negocios.

-¿Trabajando Shaoran? – pregunto Eriol con voz divertida. – Tú ni las fiestas perdonas ehh.

- Cuando se va a ser rey se tiene que trabajar incluso en las fiestas – respondió el futuro rey entre risas – Eriol te encargo a mi prometida. No quiero que nada le pase y eres el único a quien puedo confiársela.

- Por supuesto. Se queda en buenas manos. Yo la cuido. – respondió el aludido.

Shaoran se marcho y Sakura se quedo sola con Eriol. Estaba muy nerviosa.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué se siente?- Pregunto el joven a la muchacha.

-¿Qué cosa?- Sakura no comprendía de que hablaba.

-Bueno, pues saber que en unas semanas serás reina. No parece alegrarte mucho la idea. ¿Me considerarías un entrometido si pregunto porque?

-No- respondió Sakura. Era obvio que le causara curiosidad su actitud. Cualquier otra estaría saltando de alegría. – lo que pasa es que…- no sabia como terminar la frase.

-Esto no es lo que quieres.-completo Eriol. – te están forzando a casarte con mi amigo y eso no te hace feliz. – Eriol sonrío y finalizo diciendo. – no te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Sakura sentía que podía confiar en el hombre junto a ella. Por algún extraño motivo sus palabras la habían tranquilizado un poco. Ni siquiera lo conocía pero se sentía cómoda en su presencia. Lo que ella no sabía era que Eriol también empezaba a tener un interés poco común por la joven.

____________________________________________________

Shaoran se tiro en la cama de su gigantesco cuarto. Hacia media hora que el ultimo invitado se había marchado y Sakura se había ido con sus padres hacia apenas unos minutos. Estaba muy cansado. El día le había parecido eterno, pero finalmente podría descansar. Cerró los ojos y lo primero que vio frente a él eran los ojos verdes de Sakura. En toda la fiesta no había hablado con ella con excepción de una ocasión en la que le ofreció algo de beber.

Ella debía de odiarlo. La estaba obligando a renunciar a todo lo que había soñado para casarse con el. Según tenia entendido ella estaba enamorada de otro. Shaoran se preguntaba si estaba siendo muy egoísta con la pobre muchacha.

Después de esa noche ya no podía echarse para atrás. Ya había hecho público su compromiso con ella y si lo cancelaba seria la burla del reino. Además ya no tendía tiempo para encontrar otra esposa y perdería su derecho a ser rey.

Aun así no podía dejar de pensar en lo desdichada que era la pobre joven. Shaoran abrió los ojos. Cuando se casaran haría hasta lo imposible por hacerla feliz. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de haber arruinado sus sueños. Tal vez no se amaran, pero podrían llevarse bien. Si, cuando se casaran intentaría hacerla feliz. Haría cualquier cosa por volver a ver brillar los ojos de la muchacha.

Shaoran volvió a cerrar los ojos para descansar y poder volver a ver en su mente los bellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban. Y así, con esa imagen se quedo completamente dormido.

____________________________________________________

Que rápido había pasado el tiempo. Faltaban solo dos días para su boda. Sakura estaba desesperada, no sabía que hacer. Entre más pasaban las horas, menos esperanzas tenía la joven de que Yukito regresara a tiempo. Parecía que depuse de todo, su boda con el príncipe seria una realidad. Sakura estaba dando vueltas en su cuarto. Caminaba de un lado a otro. El vestido de la boda estaba extendido en la cama. Hacia unas horas que unos sirvientes del palacio lo habían traído.

Empezó a imaginarse como seria su vida casada con Shaoran. Viviría en ese gran palacio, siendo perseguida todo el tiempo por sirvientes que no la dejarían sola ni un solo momento. Todo el mundo estaría poniendo atención a lo que hacia o dejaba de hacer. A donde fuera siempre la estarían observando. Recordó lo incomoda que se había sentido en la fiesta de compromiso donde todos la observaban. Ahora toda su vida seria como ese momento. Nunca tendría un momento de descanso.

Y después, cuando Yukito volviera ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué no había podido defender su amor? Estaba desesperada. ¿Pero que podía hacer ella? Empezó a sentirse muy molesta con él por haberla dejado tanto tiempo. Si él no se hubiera ido, ella no tendría que estar pasando por esa angustia en esos momentos. Si el estuviera ahí las cosas ya su hubieran arreglado y no tendría que casarse con Shaoran.

Ni siquiera conocía bien al hombre con el que se iba a casar. No había tenido una verdadera conversación con el. Admitía que era guapo, pero eso no lo es todo. Además ella seguía teniendo la idea de que Shaoran no era más que un engreído.

Sin previo aviso alguien entro a su cuarto. Tomoyo tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios y llego a abrazar a su amiga. Sakura pensó que se había vuelto loca. ¿Cómo podía estar tan feliz cuando ella era tan desdichada por su próxima boda?

- Debes estar muy contenta Sakura,- comenzó a decir Tomoyo empezando a danzar por el cuarto. – te dije que todo se solucionaría.

- ¿De que estas hablando? – ahora estaba completamente segura de que su amiga se había vuelto loca.

- ¿Cómo que de que estoy hablando? – dijo Tomoyo desesperada por la falta de ánimos de su amiga y empezó a zarandear a la pobre muchacha. . Obviamente hablo del regreso de Yukito. Te dije que todo estaría bien.

-¿Yukito volvió? – grito Sakura. Parecía que las cosas comenzaban a mejorar.

-¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabias? – pregunto Tomoyo muy consternada. – Llego esta mañana. ¿No ha venido a buscarte? Me lo encontré cuando acababa de llegar. Me dijo que vendría a verte en cuanto dejara su equipaje en su casa.

Sakura ya no estaba escuchando lo que su amiga decía. Estaba muy emocionada. Seguramente algo se le había cruzado y por eso no la había ido a ver. Finalmente volvía a sonreír después de tanto tiempo. Se moría de ganas de verlo y no podía esperar. Sakura salio corriendo de la casa dejando a Tomoyo hablando sola.

Parecía que iba a llover pronto, pero eso no le importo. Estaba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. La idea de volver a ver al hombre que amaba la alentaba a no detenerse a pesar del cansancio y de lo estorboso que resultaba su vestido en esos momentos. Finalmente pudo ver la casa de Yukito a lo lejos. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y finalmente llego a la puerta casi sin aliento. Toco desesperadamente, pero nadie la abría. Volvió a tocar y oyó como alguien se acercaba a la puerta. Casi no podía respirar por la emoción y el cansancio de haber corrido tanto.

Finalmente abrieron la puerta y los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron. Frente a ella estaba la imagen de Yukito. Hacia unos minutos la sola idea de volver a verlo era casi imposible y ahora lo tenía frente a ella. No pudo contener su emoción y se abalanzo para abrazarlo. La muchacha se puso a llorar de la emoción de volver a estar entre sus brazos. Sin embargo Yukito no la estaba abrazando. Algo estaba mal. Sakura se separo de él para verlo a los ojos, pero el joven estaba evitando su mirada.

- Yukito, ¿esta todo bien?- pregunto asustada.

-Será mejor que pases – dijo el joven después de unos minutos de silencio.

Al entrar a la casa, Sakura pudo ver una enorme bolsa en una pequeña mesa. Perecía contener monedas. Sakura no sabía que su trabajo dejara tanto dinero, pero eso no interesaba en esos momentos. Se sentó en un sillón cerca de la entrada.

- Yukito estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto- dijo la joven sonriendo. – hay algo importante que debo contarte.

-¿Se trata de tu compromiso?- pregunto el joven aun sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Tomoyo te lo contó?- cuestiono Sakura aun notablemente feliz.

Yukito movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

- Bueno como comprenderás tenemos que hacer algo pronto. – comenzó a decir la muchacha. – tal vez si tu vas a hablar con el príncipe y le cuentas que tu y yo estamos enamorados. Él podría comprender. Debo admitir que es un engreído pero no creo que…

- No puedo ir a hablar con él – interrumpió Yukito.

- Tienes razón, no creo que lo comprenda. Mmmmm… y si yo voy a hablar con él. Le cuento de ti y que volviste y…

- Sakura… creo que lo mejor es que te cases con él.

-¿Qué? – Sakura no creía lo que acaba de decir. – No podemos rendirnos tan pronto. Estoy segura de que encontraremos la manera de impedir mi boda. Aunque sea el futuro rey debe de comprender. No puede forzarme a que lo ame.

- Sakura, es inútil.

- No, - dijo Sakura desesperada. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Parecía que a el no le importaba que fuera a casarse con otro. – no digas eso. Si hablar no funciona entonces… tú y yo… podríamos…- no se le ocurría nada. No podía pensar claramente en esos momentos y Yukito no estaba ayudando en nada. De repente una idea cruzo su cabeza.- podríamos escapar.

Si, esa parecía ser la solución perfecta para sus problemas. Tendría que abandonar a su familia, sus amigos y todo, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por el hombre que amaba. Se levanto de la silla y empezó a caminar por el cuarto.

- Sakura es una locura. – dijo Yukito mirando el piso.

-No, no lo es – dijo la muchacha cada ves mas angustiada- es perfecto- no comprendía porque Yukito estaba actuando de esa manera. – podríamos irnos muy lejos. – estaba desesperada. No comprendía por que desde que había llegado Yukito no se atrevía a mirarla. – seriamos felices muy lejos de aquí. Yo podría atender la casa y tú podrías…- tenia unas ganas inmensas de llorar. – Podrías…- no sabia que más decir. – Podrías siquiera verme a los ojos.- termino gritando por la desesperación.

- Sakura lo siento mucho. – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Yukito. – no puedo.

Sakura se llevo la mano a la frente no comprendía nada. Siguió caminando por la sala. De pronto sus ojos se volvieron a cruzar con la bolsa de la mesa. Ahora lo comprendía todo. Comprendió el por que de la actitud del hombre que amaba. Comprendió por que Yukito no se atrevía a mirarla y por que no había ido a buscarla en el mismo momento en que llego.

Tenia que comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Se acerco a la mesa con paso lento. Al llegar a ella estiro la mano para ver el contenido de la bolsa. Cuando la abrió se dio cuenta de que, como había pensado, la bolsa contenía monedas. Cuando entro en la casa y vio la bolsa por primera vez jamás se hubiera imaginado que las monedas fueran de oro. En esa bolsa había suficiente dinero para que Yukito no tuviera que trabajar por un largo tiempo.

- Te pagaron. – dijo la joven casi susurrando. – Te pagaron para que me dejaras. ¿No es así?

-Sakura, yo… - comenzó a decir el joven

- Solo dime si es verdad- las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejilla.

- Lo siento mucho.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?- pregunto desesperada por comprender. – yo te amo. Yukito, yo te… ¡por lo menos ten el valor de mirarme a la cara!

- Lo siento mucho- repitió él.

- Yo también- finalizo Sakura ya sin intentar contener las lágrimas.

Sakura no podía seguir en ese lugar. Salió de la casa sin decir una palabra más. Empezó a caminar sin saber a donde dirigirse. Camino más rápido. Estaba empezando a llover y el sol ya se estaba ocultando. Eso no le preocupo y siguió caminando cada vez más rápido… y más rápido. Ya estaba corriendo pero no sabía hacia donde se dirigía. La lluvia se volvió mas intensa. Sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas que caían del cielo. De pronto se paro. Se dio cuenta que no sabia a donde ir. Sentía que todo ya estaba perdido. Estaba completamente empapada.

A pesar de que ya no tenía a Yukito no estaba dispuesta a casarse. Debía admitir que se encontraba muy desilusionada pero aun así la boda con Shaoran la aterraba. Ella no sabia nada de él, no lo conocía bien como para compartir el resto de su vida a su lado. Aun iba a luchar y para hacerlo solo se le ocurrió ir a un lugar. Debía ir al palacio y hablar con Shaoran. Intentaría convencerlo que todo era una locura y un error. Lo haría entrar en razón y si era necesario le suplicaría que la dejara libre. Si, debía ir a verlo. Esa era su última esperanza. Empezó a caminar ahora con un rumbo definido.


	3. Obligaciones

Card Captors Sakura pertenece a Clamp.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer todos sus Reviews ya que me alientan a seguir escribiendo.

3. Obligaciones

Shaoran estaba en su cuarto. Había pedido que le prepararan el baño. Después de un día tan largo podría descansar y relajarse un poco. De pronto alguien toco a la puerta. Se trataba de Wey.

-Señor, lo buscan abajo.- dijo el mayordomo una vez que entro al cuarto.

-¿A estas horas? – Pregunto muy extrañado el joven príncipe- ¿Y de quien se trata?

- Bueno… es su prometida.

Ahora si no entendía nada. No comprendía que podía buscar Sakura a esas horas de la noche. Se quedo pensando un momento. Después de unos instantes intentando adivinar la razón de la visita de Sakura decido bajar y descubrirlo.

Cuando iba entrando a la sala pudo ver que la joven estaba completamente empapada. Fuera la que fuera la razón de su visita, debía de ser algo importante para haber venido sola y con la tormenta que había. La joven estaba de espaldas, así que no se había percatado de la presencia de Shaoran. Él aprovecho esto para poder mirarla unos minutos. Finalmente se decido a hablara.

-¿Quería verme?- pregunto Shaoran

Sakura se estremeció al oír que el príncipe se encontraba detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta despacio. Aun estaba llorando, así que intento mantener la cabeza gacha para que Shaoran no se diera cuenta de esto. A pesar de sus intentos a Shaoran le fue fácil darse cuenta de las condiciones en las que se encontraba la bella joven. Se sentía terrible al verla llorando frente a el. Tenia ganas de abrazarla y consolarla, pero esto no era apropiado y menos tratándose de su futura esposa.

- ¿Pasa algo?- dijo Shaoran después de unos minutos de silencio. - ¿se encuentra bien señorita?

Sakura movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mostrando su negativa.

-Yo… -la voz le temblaba- venia a pedirle algo mi señor.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Shaoran intentando parecer lo más frió posible, no quería que la joven se diera cuenta de lo que verdaderamente pasaba por su cabeza.

-Yo, no puedo… bueno no quiero casarme con usted- dijo Sakura armándose de valor.

Estas palabras dejaron frío a Shaoran. Faltaban dos días para la boda y cancelarla en esos momentos seria un escándalo en el cual un rey no podía verse envuelto.

-Puedo preguntarle que le hizo cambiar de opinión.- comento el joven.

-No he cambiado de opinión. Nunca he querido esta boda.-respondió la joven casi como un susurro.- Esto es un asunto que mis padres y usted arreglaron, no yo. Y si lo que me esta preguntando es porque se lo digo hasta ahora, bueno…no lo se. Supongo que estaba esperando que alguien me ayudara a impedir esta locura, pero ahora me doy cuenta que estoy sola en esto.

Las palabras de la joven hicieron que Shaoran se sintiera aun peor. Era su culpa que ella estuviera sufriendo tanto. Aun así debía mantenerse firme en su decisión del matrimonio. Era lo mejor para el reino. Como rey su vida estaría llena de duras decisiones y si en la primera prueba que le ponían se dejaba ablandar por la joven frente a él, jamás podría ser rey. Pero como le dolía en esos momentos tener que defender su decisión, y más con la bella joven llorando frente a él.

-Entonces lo que usted vino a pedirme es que…- comenzó Shaoran esperando a que la joven terminara la frase.

-Cancele la boda- término diciendo Sakura

-No puedo hacer lo que me pide- contesto el príncipe.

-Bueno yo creo que es lo mínimo que puede hacer después de haberle pagado a mi novio para que me dejara. – comento Sakura. Las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-Así que ya se entero- Shaoran sabia que tarde o temprano hubiera tenido que hablar con ella de ese asunto.

- Si, ya me entere que por su culpa y por su sucio dinero Yukito ya no quiere saber nada de mí.

- Perdóneme señorita, pero si él la amara tanto como decía jamás hubiera aceptado el dinero que yo le ofrecí. – respondió Shaoran ante el ataque de la muchacha.

Sakura se quedo callada. Sabía que Shaoran tenía razón. Después de todo Yukito no la quería tanto como ella había imaginado.

-Aun así no tiene el derecho de intervenir en mi vida. – dijo después de un rato.

- Mire jovencita, no importa lo que me diga, usted y yo nos vamos a casar porque así lo impone el testamento de mi padre y yo no estoy dispuesto a perder el reino por su culpa.

-Pues yo no estoy dispuesta a arruinar mi vida por un capricho suyo. – comento Sakura ya sin llorara y empezando a alzar la voz.

-¿Arruinar su vida? Pero si va a ser rica, va a ser una reina. Además gracias a mi se dio cuenta a tiempo de la clase de persona que es ese tal Yukito. – Shaoran intentaba ser amable con la joven, pero ella lo sacaba de quicio.

Sakura estaba a punto de responder a lo que le acababan de decir, pero se dio cuenta de que pelear no serviría de nada. Si quería convencerlo de que cancelara la boda tendría que pedírselo educadamente.

-Por favor, se lo suplico – comenzó diciendo la futura reina.- Usted y yo no nos conocemos y casarnos seria muy insensato.

Shaoran se sorprendió mucho del cambio que la conversación había sufrido. Ella ya no estaba gritando, si no suplicando.

-De verdad lo siento señorita, pero lo que usted me pide es imposible.

Parecía que nada de lo que dijera haría cambiar de opinión a Shaoran.

-Por favor- pidió por última vez. Sus ojos se empañaron. Tenia ganas de volver a llorar. Lo veía todo perdido.

-Voy a pedir que te lleven a tu casa – dijo Shaoran volteándose. No quería volver a ver los dulces ojos verdes de la joven opacarse por las lágrimas.

-¿Así que de verdad vamos a casarnos?- pregunto Sakura temblando por la respuesta.

-Si, así tiene que ser. – se limito a responder Shaoran aun sin mirar a la joven.

Después de varios minutos de silencio llegaron unos sirvientes que condujeron a Sakura a un carruaje en el que la llevarían a su casa. Cuando la joven se fue, Shaoran se desplomo en una silla cercana. Esa joven realmente lo confundía. Cuando estaba junto a ella sentía que quería complacerla en todo lo que ella pidiera. Pero por mas que quisiera hacer lo que ella le pedía en esos momentos, no le era posible hacerlo. Su boda era un hecho. Cerró los ojos intentando comprender porque lo que le pasara a esa joven lo afectaba tanto. ¿Qué había en ella que lo hacia querer estar a su lado para siempre?

____________________________________________________

Finalmente había llegado el día de la dichosa boda. A Sakura la estaban vistiendo y peinando en la misma habitación en la que la habían arreglado el día de la fiesta de compromiso. La joven ya estaba completamente resignada. Sabía que ya nada se podía hacer y que su boda era un desastre inminente. Faltaba una hora para la ceremonia y ella estaba casi lista.

Entre las sirvientas que la estaban ayudando se encontraba Hiyori. Se notaba que estaba muy molesta por la boda. Una vez que la futura reina estuvo lista, las sirvientas salieron del cuarto con excepción de Hiyori ya que se había quedado a arreglar los últimos detalles del atuendo de la princesa, aunque su verdadera intención era otra.

-Debe estar muy nerviosa señorita. – Comenzó diciendo con envidia.- Me imagino que debe ser muy duro casarse con alguien a quien no se conoce y mas tratándose de quien se trata. Señorita, si quiere un consejo cuídese de su futuro esposo.

-¿Por qué debería hacer eso? – dijo Sakura con curiosidad.

-Bueno, es que yo que vivo en el palacio he podido darme cuenta del mal carácter que tiene el joven amo.

-¿Ah si? – pregunto Sakura sin saber que mas decir. Aunque Shaoran no le caía bien, la joven frente a ella no le inspiraba confianza.

-Si, yo en su lugar ya habría escapado. La verdad señorita yo le recomiendo que lo haga, estoy segura que no deseara pasar el resto de su vida junto a un hombre tan violento como Shaoran.

Sakura se quedo callada. Ella ya lo había intentado todo para impedir la boda y nada había funcionado. Y estaba segura de que escapar tanpoco le funcionaria. Además no tenia a done ir. Ahora que Yukito no estaba junto a ella y que sabia que no podía confiar en él ya no le importaba nada de lo que le pasara. Mientras Sakura seguía pensando en su desdicha Wey entro al cuarto.

-Señorita su carruaje esta listo para llevarla a la iglesia.

-Gracias, enseguida bajo.- respondió la joven

Wey cerro la puerta tras el volviendo a dejar a las muchachas a solas.

-Bueno Señorita – dijo Hiyori – yo me retiro. Espero que piense en lo que le acabo de decir- término diciendo la joven esperando que Sakura tomara su consejo y se fuera muy lejos de la vida de su adorado Shaoran.

Cuando Hiyori se marcho, la joven de ojos verdes se volvió a mirar en el espejo y tras unos minutos salio del cuarto dirigiéndose al carruaje que la esperaba.

El camino no fue largo. Una vez que llegaron a la iglesia Sakura salio del carruaje. Camino despacio intentando atrasar lo que iba a pasar. La música empezó a sonar dentro de la iglesia. Al entrar, la joven no reconoció a ninguno de los presentes con excepción de sus padres y Tomoyo. Se pregunto si Shaoran realmente conocía a todas las personas ahí reunidas. Ella siempre había soñado con una boda pequeña con pocos invitados, pero parecía que esta boda no seria nade de lo que tenía en mente.

Su padre la tomo del brazo y caminaron juntos. Ya que se encontraban cerca del altar su padre le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella siguió caminando sola hasta quedar parada junto a Shaoran. La ceremonia pasó tan rápido para la joven. No había podido poner atención lo que el padre decía ya que tenía su mente concentrada en lo mucho que no quería estar en ese lugar. De pronto solo oyó como alguien decía "los declaro marido y mujer".

En esos momentos todo era tan confuso. Shaoran y ella salieron de la iglesia con destino al palacio donde se llevaría a cabo el gran banquete. Se realizo un brindis por la feliz pareja y la música empezó. Shaoran se paro para hablar con algún invitado y Sakura se quedo sentada en la mesa aun sin comprender bien nada de lo ocurrido. De pronto se acerco alguien.

- Su majestad ¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto Eriol sentándose a su lado.

Sakura no contesto.

- Debe ser difícil en estos momentos, pero ya veras como todo mejorara pronto. Y si necesitas algo sabes que puedes confiar en mi, para esos son los amigos.

-Gracia- fue lo único que atino a decir la ahora reina.

-De nada.

Eriol se quedo sentado unos minutos mas a su lado sin decir absolutamente nada. Disfrutaba mucho la compañía de Sakura. Lo que le había dicho era verdad. Quería ser su amigo y ayudarla a sobrellevar las cosas. Debía admitir que le dolía verla triste. En su vida muchas mujeres le habían interesado, pero ninguna la forma en la que la esposa de su mejor amigo le interesaba ahora. Deseaba verla contenta y sonreír y él se encargaría de que así fuera, aunque eso significara declararle la guerra a la persona que quería como un hermano.

____________________________________________________

Sakura estaba sentada en la cama del que era ahora su cuarto. El cuarto que compartiría con su esposo. Aun llevaba puesto el vestido de bodas. Todos los invitados se habían marchado y Shaoran llegaría en cualquier momento. Estaba muy nerviosa por lo que ahora iba a pasar. Además no sabia que tipo de persona era el rey, por lo que le aterraba estar a solas con el. ¿Qué tal si Hiyori tenía razón y Shaoran era una persona agresiva? Se estaba muriendo de miedo. Sabía que lo que tenía que pasar esa noche era su obligación como esposa, pero la verdad es que no quería hacerlo.

Oyó como la puerta se abrió y en ese momento se levanto de la cama. Shaoran la vio desde la puerta.

-Los invitados ya se fueron – comento con voz fuerte.- dijeron que había sido un fiesta maravillosa y…- vacilo un momento, pensando si debía continuar o no. – Que te veías preciosa.-se decidió a decir. Afortunadamente ella estaba de espaldas a el así que no pudo ver como el príncipe se había puesto rojo al decir estas palabras.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Shaoran camino hacia Sakura. Ella se ponía cada vez más nerviosa al oírlo acercarse.

-¿Tienes miedo?- pregunto él al ver como la joven temblaba y se mordía el labio inferior.

-Un poco – confeso Sakura

-No tienes porque tenerlo, no pienso hacerte daño.

Mientras decía estas palabras Shaoran tomo la mano de su esposa y se paro frente a ella. Intento darle un beso pero ella movió la cabeza. Él sonrío al darse cuenta de lo frágil que era la joven.

-Se que me odias y que no me soportas. – comento Shaoran mientras quitaba un mechón de cabello que le caía a Sakura en la cara. – y se que piensas que soy el culpable de todas tus desgracia. – Acaricio la mejilla suave de la muchacha- y tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez he sido un idiota y un egoísta al hacer lo que he hecho, pero no quiero que el resto de nuestras vidas sea así, no quiero que vivas teniéndome miedo y odio. Quiero que nos llevemos bien. Déjame demostrarte que no soy el monstruo que tú piensas, permíteme mostrarte quien soy realmente.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que las palabras de Shaoran eran sinceras. Ella volteo a verlo a los ojos y por primera vez le cruzo por la mente la idea que el joven rey no era una persona mala. Su mirada era sincera y clara. En aquellos momentos sentía que podía confiar plenamente en él. El miedo que había sentido unos minutos atrás había desaparecido.

Shaoran la abrazo suavemente, casi como si tuviera miedo de hacerle daño. Ella se recargo en su pecho y en ese momento pudo sentí su aroma tan varonil. Ese aroma le agrado mucho y sintió gansa de quedarse así para siempre, entre sus brazos que la tomaban con un cariño inexplicable. Después Shaoran la separo un poco de su cuerpo y la miro directamente a los ojos, buscando en ellos alguna seña de aprobación a lo que iba a hacer. Vio sus maravillosos ojos verdes y le dio un beso en la frente. Con ese beso intentaba demostrarle que siempre estaría a su lado para protegerla.

Sakura sentía que su corazón iba a estallar. Ella seguía entre sus brazos cuando lo vio acercarse poco a poco a su boca. Ella estaba temblando por la emoción. Parecía que después de todo, esa noche no sería tan mala como había pensado.

____________________________________________________

Sakura estaba caminando en los jardines del palacio. Llevaba un precioso vestido rosa e iba deshojando una pequeña rosa roja que llevaba en las manos. Se había levantado temprano como pocas veces lo hacia. A decir verdad no había dormido mucho la noche anterior.

La joven iba sumergida en sus pensamientos, recordando cada detalle ocurrido la noche anterior. Los besos apasionados que la había dado Shaoran y a los que ella había correspondido como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Sus caricias, las palabras dulces que le susurro al oído. Recordaba perfectamente bien como su marido la había tomado entre sus brazos y la había colocado en la cama para después quitarle poco a poco el tan estorboso vestido blanco. Nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior la había molestado. Para ser sincera sentía unas ganas inmensas de volver a estar entre sus brazas. Pero en esos momentos no era posible. Shaoran estaba en una junta muy importante con unos dueños de campos. Su marido era el rey y tenia muchas obligaciones que cumplir.

La joven iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto mucho al darse cuenta que Wey se encontraba a su lado.

-Lamento mucho haberla asustado su majestad- Se disculpo el mayordomo al ver la forma en que la reina había saltado.

-No te preocupes – dijo ella muy apenada.- querías decirme algo

-Así es su majestad. Lo que pasa es que buscan a su marido en el salón y cuando le dije que el señor estaba ocupado insistió en verla a usted.

Así como Shaoran tenía sus responsabilidades como rey, parecía que ella había ganado sus propias obligaciones al casarse con él.

- Enseguida voy Wey.

La joven tiro la flor que tenía en las manos (a la cual le quedaban ya muy pocos pétalos) y recogió unas flores de una banca cercana, que ella misma había recogido del jardín durante su recorrido. Camino con paso firme hasta el salón en donde se encontró con Eriol.

-Señor Hiiragizawa- saludo la joven reina con una sonrisa.- Que gusto que haya venido.

-¿"Señor Hiiragizawa"? – Pregunto él sin quitarle la mirada a Sakura mientras ponía las flores que llevaba en las manos en un bello jarrón de la mesa de centro- creí que éramos amigos. Mejor llámame Eriol, me haces sentir menos viejo.

La joven sonrío ante el comentario de Eriol. Hiiragizawa le caía muy bien. Le parecía una persona muy simpática y alegra, cuando estaba a su lado no podía evitar reírse.

-Mi marido se encuentra ocupado en estos momentos. No se si quieras esperarlo.

-Si, yo lo espero, después de todo, la compañía que tengo en estos momentos no me desagrada.

Sakura volvió a sonreír. Ella y Eriol estuvieron hablando un largo tiempo, él le contaba algunas anécdotas de sus variados viajes, y ella escuchaba atentamente cada una de sus palabras. La joven estaba fascinada con lo que le contaban ya que nunca había salido de viaje. Tras una hora de estar hablando, pudieron ver como la puerta del despacho de Shaoran se abría y unos hombres empezaban a bajar por las escaleras. Saludaron a Sakura y Eriol y posteriormente salieron del palacio. Minutos después Shaoran salio del despacho y vio que en la sala se encontraban su esposa y su mejor amigo.

-Eriol, lamento haberte hecho esperar. Tenia una junta. – dijo el rey mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Si Shaoran yo comprendo. Además no puedo quejarme ya que tu encantadora esposa estaba haciéndome compañía.

-¿Te gustaría quedarte a comer?- ofreció Shaoran- la comida estará lista en cualquier momento.

-Lo siento mucho pero no puedo, quede con mi padre para comer. Ya será en otra ocasión. Bueno se me esta haciendo tarde así que mejor vengo otro día.

-Como gustes Eriol.

El joven se despidió de su amigo y beso la mano de Sakura para después salir del palacio. Mientras caminaba a su casa, Eriol iba pensando en Sakura. Últimamente no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Le parecía una joven encantadora. Sonrío al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Se estaba enamorando de la joven, de la esposa de su mejor amigo. Una esposa forzada ya que ella no lo amaba y no deseaba ese matrimonio. La pobre debía de ser muy infeliz viviendo en ese palacio, pero él la iba a ayudar, encontraría la forma de sacarla de ese lugar.

Shaoran siguió con la mirada a su amigo hasta ver como desaparecía tras la puerta. Después volteo a ver a Sakura y se percato de las flores que había en la mesa. Seguramente ella las había puesto ahí.

-Me gustaría hablar un minuto contigo. – le dijo a Sakura- vamos a mi despacho.

Ella movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa y camino en dirección al despacho. Shaoran la seguía con paso lento. Desde atrás le llegaba su aroma tan seductor.

Una vez que entraron al despacho Sakura se sentó frente al escritorio mientras Shaoran permaneció parado frente a ella. Estuvieron mirándose en silencio unos minutos hasta que Sakura se decidió a hablar.

-¿Quería decirme algo su majestad?

-Si, es verdad. Mmm...Bueno primero que nada me gustaría que no me llames su majestad, es demasiado formal y después de todo soy tu esposo. Mejor llámame por mi nombre ¿quieres?

-Esta bien

- En segundo lugar quiero decirte que esta es ahora tu casa y que puedes hacer en ella lo que quieras. Si no te gusta alguna decoración o te gustaría cambiar el color de alguna pared tienes mi completa autorización para hacerlo.

-Gracias- comento Sakura mientras sonreía.

-Y bueno para terminar quería pedirte disculpas.

-¿Disculpas? – cuestiono la joven sin comprender. – ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, todas las parajes cuando se acaban de casar hacen un viaje de bodas. Yo en estos momentos me encuentro muy ocupado y me es imposible viajar, así que te pido disculpas por eso. Te prometo que en cuanto tenga más tiempo te llevare a cualquier parte del mundo que tú quieras.

-No te preocupes- dijo Sakura sinceramente- eso no tiene importancia.

Shaoran sonrío por unos instantes viendo la nobleza de la joven. Pero después recordó la visita de aquellos hombres y su semblante se volvió obscuro.

-Luces preocupado- comento Sakura después de un largo momento de silencio.

-Si, bueno los señores que estaban aquí vinieron a pedir mi autorización para algo y no se si deba aceptar. Me gustaría saber tu opinión.

-¿Mi opinión? Que puede importar mi opinión en estos asuntos.

-Claro que importa tu opinión. A mi me importa. – Shaoran la miro a los ojos descubriendo el asombro de la muchacha ante estas palabras. – Mira el asunto esta así. Los señores que vinieron a verme son dueños de algunas tierras donde se siembran diferentes productos. Ellos vinieron a pedir mi autorización para traer esclavos. – Shaoran se recargo en el escritorio quedando justo frente a Sakura.- dicen que serian mas eficientes para la plantación y que así el reino ganaría más dinero. – Se cruzo de brazos.- ¿tu que opinas? ¿Debería aceptar?

-Bueno… no se. Mmmm… ¿Qué pasaría con las personas del pueblo que trabajan en esas plantaciones en estos momentos?- pregunto la joven consternada.

-Serian despedidos- dijo Shaoran como si fuera algo muy lógico.

-En ese caso no creo que debas aceptar. Tal vez esa gente tendría mas ganancias, pero las pobres personas que despedirían no tendrían para darle de comer a su familia y la pobreza aumentaría en el reino. Es muy injusto que los despidan sin ninguna razón realmente valida. Ellos hacen bien su trabajo. Además debo admitir que nunca he estado de acuerdo con la esclavitud. Nadie tiene derecho a esclavizar a los demás y hacerlos trabajar a la fuerza sin darles nada a cambio.

Shaoran se quedo mirando a Sakura y sonrío. Había tomado la decisión de casarse con ella pensando en que podría ser una buena reina y comprensiva y parecía que no se había equivocado.

-Creo que tienes razón- término diciendo el muchacho aun sorprendido por la dulzura de la joven.

Otro momento de silencio surgió entre ellos. Él seguía con los brazos cruzados y no podía quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Me gustaría hacerte otra pregunta- comento Shaoran rompiendo el silencio. Ella afirmo con la cabeza. - ¿te gusto lo de anoche?

Sakura se quedo helada. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que le hiciera esa pregunta. Se puso roja de la pena que sentía en esos momentos.

-No creo que sea apropiado hablar de eso- juzgo la joven intentando ocultar su obvio nerviosismo. Debía admitir que lo ocurrido la noche anterior entre ellos no le había desagradado en nada pero no podía decírselo.

- ¿Por qué es inapropiado?- pregunto Shaoran acercándose poco a poco a la joven. – Tú y yo estamos casados, no veo cual es el problema de hablar de ese tema. En realidad ese es un problema con la mayoría de los matrimonios. No tienen la confianza de hablar ni de decirse lo que les gusta o quieren. No deseo que eso nos pase a nosotros.

Shaoran estaba cada vez mas cerca, tan cerca que Sakura podía sentir su aroma varonil que la enloquecía. El joven acaricio la mejilla de la muchacha mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella. Cuando sintió el primer roce entre ellos la muchacha se estremeció.

Él coloco su mano derecha sobre la cadera de Sakura y empezó a besarla. El beso se volvió cada vez mas intenso. Ella no podía hacer otra cosa más que corresponder a sus besos. Se sentía embriagada por su aroma y seducida por sus caricias.

Sakura pasó una de sus manos alrededor del cuello de su esposo. Se aferraba a él como si tuviera miedo de poder desvanecerse. Él fue subiendo la mano que tenia en su cadera. La fue subiendo lentamente hasta acariciar unos de sus senos. Sakura reacciono a ese movimiento con un gemido que no pudo evitar. Los labios de Shaoran abandonaron su boca para pasar a su oreja y bajar poco a poco por su cuello. Sakura no podía controlarse más y paso su mano libre por debajo de la camisa de Shaoran sintiendo su piel. Definitivamente la había gustado lo ocurrido la noche anterior y definitivamente le gustaba lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos.

Los dos estaban tan entretenidos en los besos y caricias que no se dieron cuenta que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta.

-Ay perdón… creo que interrumpo. – dijo Hiyori al ver la escena.

Shaoran dio un último beso al cuello de Sakura y se reincorporo rápidamente.

-No te preocupes Hiyori. ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Shaoran arreglándose un poco el cabello.

-Bueno yo solo veía a decirles que la comida ya esta servida. – contesto Hiyori con aires de inocencia.

-Esta bien, enseguida bajamos.

Cuando la sirvienta se marcho, Shaoran volteo a ver a Sakura quien seguía sentada frente al escritorio y con la respiración notablemente agitada. Tenia la mirada fija en quien sabe donde y se mordía el labio inferior. Estaba muy apenada por todo lo sucedido. No sabia porque había perdido el control así de fácil. No sabia porque él le hacia perder el control.

Shaoran se acerco a ella y el extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-La comida se enfría.- dijo divertido mientras Sakura veía su mano extendida, debatiendo entre tomarla o no.

Cuando Hiyori se fue dejo la puerta abierta. Estaba muy molesta. Esa tal Sakura había resultado más resbalosa de lo que ella había pensado. Llevaban solo un día de casados y ya los había encontrado en esas condiciones. Rechinaban los dientes al recordar la forma en la que él la estaba besando. Debía de hacer algo rápido. Tenia que poner su plan en marcha lo antes posible. No podía permitir que esa tipa le quitara lo que le pertenecía dese el día en que nació. Ella tenia que ser la reina.


	4. Planes y Propuestas

Card Captors Sakura pertenece a Clamp.

4. Planes y Propuestas

Los días habían pasado rápido. Sakura y Shaoran empezaban a llevarse bien. Los primeros días tuvieron discusiones por pequeñas diferencias en sus puntos de vista, pero estas diferencias eran olvidadas en las noches. Conforme las semanas fueron pasando, los jóvenes comenzaron a tenerse paciencia y a conocerse, lo cual ayudo a reducir los problemas entre ellos. Sakura había comenzada a realizar unos cambios en el lúgubre palacio para darle mas luminosidad aunque esto le ocasiono un problema con la madre de su esposo ya que ella se negaba a realizar cambio alguno.

A Sakura le gustaba pasear por los jardines del palacio, y a Shaoran le gustaba acompañarla. Shaoran aprovechaba estos paseos para preguntar a Sakura su opinión sobre algunos temas de política. Aunque la joven no sabía mucho de estos temas, su esposo consideraba que su opinión y punto de vista valían tanto como el de cualquier miembro de la corte.

Aunque él era un hombre muy ocupado, siempre se encontraba tiempo para pasar con su esposa. Accedía en todo lo que ella le pedía e intentaba que se encontrara lo mas cómoda posible en ese gran palacio.

Los padres de Sakura y Tomoyo la visitaban una vez a la semana para ver como se encontraba y hacerle compañía para que no se sintiera sola, sin embargo quien visitaba a la joven mas seguido era Eriol. Siempre llegaba al palacio diciendo que venia a ver a Shaoran, hablaba unas horas con Sakura y se iba sin haber cruzado una sola palabra con su amigo. El joven había planeado todo para librar a la muchacha de su tormento en el palacio, pero antes necesitaba que ella confiara plenamente en él y que se diera cuanta que sus intenciones eran buenas.

Pero Eriol no era el único que estaba pensando en como sacar a Sakura de la vida de Shaoran. Hiyori había investigado un poco sobre la vida de la reina. Ahora sabía que antes de casarse con el rey, la muchacha tenía planes de matrimonio con otro hombre, un tal Yukito, del que supuestamente estaba muy enamorada. Cuando obtuvo esta información supuso que podría serle útil, pero ahora estaba convencida que ese ex novio de la muchacha la ayudaría a librarse de ella para siempre.

Era de noche y la sirvienta estaba en su cuarto. Se encontraba sentada frente a una pequeña mesa. El cuarto era iluminado por una vela cuya luz era muy tenue. En la mesa había varias hojas, un tintero y una pluma. Estaba nuevamente practicando la letra que usaría en la carta. Debía de ser una letra muy distinta a la suya para que nadie se diera cuenta que había sido ella quien la había escrito. Todos y sobre todo Shaoran, debían pensar que esa carta la escribía el amante de la reina. Su único y eterno amor al que no se resigo a perder ni estando casada con otro hombre. En la carta Yukito le pediría a Sakura que se vieran otra vez, como lo habían estado haciendo todas las semanas desde la boda de la muchacha.

Era un gran plan. Seguramente Sakura lo negaría todo, pero nadie creería en sus palabras. Shaoran la mandaría a la horca por el terrible engaño. El rey estaría destrozaos por la infidelidad y muerte de su esposa y ese era el momento en que Hiyori debía entrar en acción y consolar al pobre rey. Antes de casarse tendrían que esperar unos meses par evitar las habladurías del pueblo, pero unos meses mas o menos no molestaban a la que ya se sentía reina.

Comenzó a escribir la carta poniendo la fecha del día siguiente, mañana pensaba poner en marcha su plan. Escribió cada palabra lo más claramente posible para que no existiera ninguna confusión en su contenido. Finalmente firmo la carta a nombre de Yukito. La doblo y metió en un sobre en el cual no escribió nada, la dejo en la mesa y posteriormente se fue a descansar. Mañana ella misma daría la carta al rey diciendo que un mensajero la había traído y después solo se quedaría a observar el resto del show.

____________________________________________________

Shaoran estaba como todos los días en su despacho, la diferencia era que en esta ocasión no estaba trabajando. Tenía su hombro derecho recargado en la pared mientras veía a través de la ventana que daba directamente al jardín. Nunca había encontrada nada de interesante en ese montón de árboles y hojas, pero en estos momentos algo o alguien allá abajo atraía su total y completa concentración. Sakura y su amiga Tomoyo se encontraban sentadas tomando té en una mesita que Sakura había colocado ahí apenas unos días atrás.

Llevaba horas en esa posición y aun no se cansaba de observar a la joven de ojos verdes. Se preguntaba si algún día podría cansarse de admírala. Últimamente se sentía como un idiota. No podía concentrarse en nada y solo pensaba en la hora de volver a estar cerca de su esposa. Seguramente era uno de los hombres más patéticos que existían en el mundo. Hipnotizado por una simple campesina, mirándola dese la ventana y sabiendo que ella jamás correspondería a los sentimientos que él le tenia.

¿"Sentimientos" había pensado? ¿Qué sentimientos? ¿Cómo podría ella corresponder a un sentimiento que ni él mismo tenia claro que era? Seguramente era simple simpatía. Si, debía tratarse de eso. Él simplemente simpatizaba con la muchacha. Aunque pensándolo bien la simpatía no podía ser la responsable de que él se encantara en esos momentos observándola dese la ventana de su despacho. Debía tratarse de algo más. Algo mas fuerte… algo así como… ¿amor?

Shaoran empezó a reírse. Que tonterías estaba pensando. Hacia apenas unos meses que la conocía así que no podía estar enamorado de ella. Era imposible. Shaoran sonrío al ver como la muchacha se reía ante algún comentario de su amiga. Su risa era maravillosa. Le encantaba verla sonreír y andar alegre por el palacio. Le encantaba como iba dejando su aroma en cada lugar al que iba y en cada cosa que tocaban sus delicadas manos.

¿Amor? Fue la palabra que volvió a cruzar su mente. ¿Se estaría enamorando de la joven? ¿Se estaría enamorando de su ternura, de su interés por ayudar a los demás y de la pasión con la que defendía lo que creía que era lo correcto?

Shaoran recargo completamente su espalda en la pared y cerro los ojos. Intentaba comprender porque se sentía nervioso cuando ella estaba cerca y ansioso cuando llegaba la noche y entraba a su cuarto viendo a la joven recostada en la cama.

El rey volvió a sonreír. Si lo que sentía por esa muchacha no era amor, entonces no sabia lo que era. Debía admitirlo de una vez y dejar de luchar ante la realidad. En tan solo unos meses se había llegado a enamorar de la joven sentada en el jardín. Sentía por ella lo que nunca había sentido por ninguna otra mujer antes. De pronto una angustia oprimió su pecho.

¿Y si ella aun lo odiaba por haberla obligado a casarse con él? Volteo la cabeza y volvió a ver a través de la ventana. Miro a Sakura. Sabia que ella jamás correspondería a su amor, pero no creía que lo odiara, ya no, y con eso le bastaba. Le bastaba con saber que ella lo quería aunque fuera un poco o que cuando menos lo apreciaba. Se daba cuenta que su amor jamás seria correspondido. La había podido obligar a casarse con él, pero jamás podría obligarla a amarlo.

Shaoran se quedo mirándola varios minutos mas, después camino a su escritorio y se sentó decidido a trabajar. Después de todo era el rey y no podía negar sus obligaciones aunque le resultara muy difícil sacarse de la cabeza a Sakura.

____________________________________________________

- ¿Y como te va con Shaoran? –pregunto Tomoyo

-Pues… bien. Ya no peleamos tanto como en un inicio. Es mas estamos empezando a llevarnos bien.

-Me alegro mucho por ti. Además quien sabe, tal ves un día de estos te des cuenta que te enamoraste de él.

Sakura se río ante el comentario de su amiga. – Es una buena, persona y lo aprecio mucho, pero no creo que eso llegue a pasar. – comento una vez que recupero el aliento.

-¿Por qué no? Es un hombre muy apuesto y tu misma me dijiste que cuando estas cerca de él te mueres de ganas de besarlo.

-S-sii… bueno- Sakura se había apenado mucho por lo que Tomoyo acababa de decir. – pero eso no significa que lo ame. – concluyo notablemente roja.

-Ahora no, pero tal vez con el tiempo…

-Tomoyo basta. Por favor. – dijo Sakura cansada de hablar una y otra vez del mismo tema.

Las chicas se quedaron calladas unos momentos. De pronto Sakura vio como Wey se acercaba a ellas dese el palacio.

-La buscan Su Majestad. – dijo Wey a Sakura cuando se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para que ella lo oyera. – se trata del joven Hiiragizawa.

-Muy bien Wey. Dile que pase por favor.

Wey se marcho volviendo a dejar a las dos muchachas solas. Tomoyo se quedo viendo a Sakura.

-Eriol viene mucho a verte ¿no?- juzgo Tomoyo.

-Si, bueno somos amigos. –Se defendió Sakura. Sabía a donde quería llegar su amiga.

-¿Estas segura que solo quiere tu amistad?

-Por favor Tomoyo. Es el mejor amigo de Shaoran.

- Lo se y por eso mismo pienso que no deberías verlo tanto. No creo que quieras causar un enfrentamiento entre ellos y ser la responsable de que su amistad termine.

-Eriol también es mi amigo y no estoy haciendo nada indebido.

-Ay Sakura espero que no te estés equivocando. – finalizo Tomoyo parándose de la silla en la que se encontraba. Sabía que discutir con su amiga no la llevaría a ningún lado. – Yo solo te pido que tengas mucho cuidado con lo que haces. No quiero que esta amistad entre ustedes termine perjudicándote. -

- Eso no va a pasar. Eriol es una buena persona y yo estoy muy consiente que soy una mujer casada así que no tienes de que preocuparte. Pero… ¿Por qué te paras? ¿Ya te vas? – dijo Sakura también levantándose de su silla.

- Si, tengo que ir a ver a mi madre. Por cierto ella te manda saludos.

-Yo igual. Dile que cuando pueda iré a visitarla.

Las jóvenes empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta del castillo. En el camino se encontraron con Eriol. Él saludo a las dos amigas. Tomoyo se despidió de ellos y se fue, dejando a Eriol solo con Sakura. Esto era justo lo que él necesitaba. Tenia que hablar a solas con ella y en un lugar donde nadie pudiera escucharlos, por lo que le pidió que volvieran al jardín donde ella se encontraba previamente. Caminaron un buen trayecto y cuando Eriol vio que se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos del castillo se sentaron en una banca. Empezaron hablando de tonterías como el clima y depuse de un rato de charla Eriol se decidió a confesarle a la joven la verdadera razón de su visita.

- Sakura, a ti te obligaron a casarte con mi amigo ¿no es así?

-¿A que viene esa pregunta tan repentina? – se extraño la joven.

-Es solo que necesito saber algo. Por favor contéstame.

-Si, es verdad. Yo me case con Shaoran en contra de mi voluntad. – confeso Sakura con el seño fruncido. No comprendía porque a Eriol le interesaba ese asunto.

- ¿Este es el tipo de vida con el que tu soñaste?

-No, no lo es, pero…

-¿Te gustaría conocer el mundo? Viajar. – pregunto interrumpiendo a la reina. Se notaba bastante emocionado.

-Eriol no entiendo nada.

- Sakura, te propongo que nos vayamos lejos de aquí. – comenzó lentamente, pero poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad con la que decía cada una de sus palabras. – te propongo que te olvides de todo y de todos los que te hicieron daño. Ven conmigo y permíteme darte una vida mejor. Escápate conmigo.

Sakura se quedo fría ante estas palabras. Lo que le estaba proponiendo era una locura. Si se lo hubiera dicho unos meses atrás seguramente habría aceptado sin pensarlo dos veces. En esa época había hecho cualquier cosa por abandonar ese palacio y a Shaoran, pero ahora no estaba tan segura de que fuera eso lo que quería.

Eriol se dio cuenta que no hubo reacción alguna por parte de Sakura. Ella lo seguía viendo con los ojos muy abiertos y sin decir una sola palabra.

- Mira no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Ya lo tengo todo planeado. Además mi familia es rica y si me llevo la parte de dinero que me pertenece te juro que jamás nos faltara nada.

-Eriol… no lo se… esto es tan repentino. – la voz de Sakura era casi un susurro. Había pasado tanto tiempo en ese palacio y… con él… con Shaoran que ya no estaba segura si realmente quería abandonarlo.

-Yo entiendo. Mi propuesta te sorprendió mucho. Necesitas tiempo para pensarlo y por mi esta bien. Será mejor que venga mañana. Dame tu decisión mañana y te juro que sea la que sea yo la aceptare.

Sakura solo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo. Los dos se levantaron de la banca y caminaron en silencio rumbo al palacio. La joven iba muy pensativa. La propuesta de Eriol la había consternado mucho. Una vez que llegaron a la sala, Eriol beso la mano de Sakura como siempre lo hacia cuando se despedía de ella y antes de marcharse se acerco a su oído y le susurro un suave "piénsalo", después de esto se marcho.

Sakura se quedo parada unos minutos y después se sentó aun mirando la puerta por la que Eriol había salido. No podía aceptar su propuesta. Ella estaba casada con Shaoran y no podía simplemente irse con otro y no con cualquier otro si no el mejor amigo de su esposo. Además si lo hacia seria devastador para Shaoran y ella no quería ni podía lastimarlo.

____________________________________________________

Shaoran estaba en su despacho, sentado frente a su escritorio intentando concentrase en unos papeles que tenia en la mano. Sin previo aviso alguien abrió la puerta. Hiyori estaba parada en la entrada con una copa en las manos.

-Shaoran ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto la joven con voz angelical.

-Si, claro Hiyori. ¿Se te ofrece algo? – Pregunto Shaoran mientras sus ojos se cruzaban con la copa que parecía contener vino.

-Bueno es que llevas tanto tiempo aquí que me imagine que tendrías algo de sed, así que te traje un poco de vino.

- No te hubieras molestado- dijo Shaoran mientras se levantaba y se volteaba para buscar un libro en el librero que estaba a sus espaldas. – puedes dejar la copa en mi escritorio.

Mientras Shaoran estaba volteado, Hiyori dejo caer la copa. El cristal se rompió en mil pelazos. La joven se agacho para recoger los pedazos de cristal mientas decía en voz alta lo torpe que era. Shaoran se acerco a ella para ayudarla a levantar los trozos de cristal. Cuando Hiyori vio que Shaoran se acercaba a ella, tomo un pedazo de cristal y lo tomo fuertemente en su mano hasta ver que empezaba a sangrar.

-Ay me corte- grito cuando Shaoran se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para ver la sangre.

- Hiyori, deja esto aquí, después pediré a alguien que lo recoja, no quiero que te hagas mas daño. – comento el joven rey mientras toma la mano de la muchacha examinando la herida.

-Gracias Shaoran, eres muy bueno. – comento la joven mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro del príncipe.

Cuando el joven sintió a Hiyori demasiada cerca, se levanto rápidamente y volvió a tomar el libro que tenia entre sus manos unos momentos atrás.

-De nada – dijo fríamente

Hiyori también se levanto del piso. Tal vez en esos momentos la rechazaba, pero pronto él le rogaria por estar a su lado.

-Bueno, yo me retiro.- camino a la puerta, pero antes de cruzarla se volteo a ver a Shaoran quien seguía hojeando el libro.- Ahhh… casi lo olvido. Hace unos minutos vino un niño a dejar una carta. No me dijo para quien era y no hay nada escrito en el sobre, así que supuse que era para ti. – dijo mientras sacaba la carta de entre sus ropas y se la entregaba a Shaoran con la mano que no estaba herida.

Shaoran tomo la carta y la examino por fuera. Hiyori seguía parada frente al rey. Quería ver su reacción cuando leyera el contenido del sobre y se enterara como su esposa le era infiel. Shaoran abrió lentamente el sobre y desdoblo la carta. La sirvienta pudo notar como su rostro se fue obscureciendo mientras mas avanzaba en su lectura. La joven tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reírse ante el espectáculo.

Shaoran termino de leer la carta, pero seguía mirándola como si no hubiera comprendido lo que en ella decía. Hiyori no vio ninguna reacción del príncipe y se pregunto si había sido lo suficientemente clara en lo que había escrito.

-¿Pasa algo Shaoran? – cuestiono la joven inocentemente.

-¿Sabes donde esta mi esposa?- Shaoran empezaba a notarse molesto. El tono de voz que había usado era sombrío.

-Bueno, creo que esta en su recamara. Acaban de llegar las nuevas cortinas que ordeno y esta viendo como las colocan.

Shaoran arrugo la carta y salio con paso firme del despacho dirigiéndose a su recamara. Hiyori alcanzo a ver como en sus ojos destellaba el odio y furia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. La joven sonrío ahora que nadie la podía ver. Todo parecía indicar que su plan estaba saliendo tal y como lo había pensado.

____________________________________________________

Sakura estaba parada frente a la ventana viendo como colocaban las nuevas cortinas que ella misma había escogido. Con los cambios que había hecho, el cuarto ya no se veía tan obscuro. De pronto oyó como alguien abría la puerta. Se volteo para ver de quien se trataba. Sonrío al darse cuenta que era Shaoran.

-Mira, - dijo la joven acercándose a su marido- ahora nuestro cuarto se vera mas iluminado. Además es una tela…

-Salgan todos de aquí. – interrumpió Shaoran casi como un gruñido.

Ninguna de las personas en el cuarto se movió. Se quedaron mirando al joven sin saber muy bien que hacer.

- ¿Qué no oyeron? ¡Dije que salgan del cuarto!-Todos los sirvientes salieron corriendo sin esperar a que se los pidieran una tercera vez. Era obvio que el rey estaba molesto y era mejor no contradecir sus órdenes.

Sakura se quedo parada frente a su marido. Su mirada mostraba lo confundida que se encontraba. Durante los últimos meses que había vivido con él jamás lo había visto comportarse ni hablar así. Una vez que los jóvenes se quedaron a solas el le arrojo la carta arrugada que aun tenia entre las manos.

-Explícame que significa eso. – ordeno fríamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan molesto? – cuestiono la muchacha sin comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando. - ¿he hecho algo que te molestara?

Shaoran recogió el papel del suelo y con paso firme se acerco a la muchacha. La tomo fuertemente del brazo.

-Explícame esta carta

-Ay, me estas lastimando – se quejo la muchacha mientras tomaba la carta que él le estaba ofreciendo. No sabía que podía contener esa carta para haber molestado tanto a Shaoran. Antes de empezar a leer se soltó de las manos de su marido y se alejo unos pasos.

Empezó a leer. No podía creer lo que venia escrito ahí. Ella no había visto a Yukito desde el día en que se entero que él la había traición, pero la carta parecía indicar todo lo contario. Además, esa ni siquiera era su letra. Conocía muy bien la caligrafía de la persona que alguna vez había amado con todas sus fuerzas y la carta que tenia entre sus manos no había sido escrita por él. Alguien debía haber tramado todo eso para causarle problemas con Shaoran. El mayor problema era que parecía ser que él lo había creído todo.

-No es verdad. – se defendió Sakura una vez que termino de leer. – Yo te juro que no he visto a Yukito desde antes que nos casáramos. Además…

-Pues esa carta no parece coincidir con lo que tu estas diciendo. – nuevamente la estaba interrumpiendo. – Me haz estado engañando. Yo te he dado todo lo que tú me pides y tú me lo pagas traicionándome.

-Yo no te he traicionado.

-Jamás te he pedido que me ames. – continuo el joven como si no hubiera escuchado lo que Sakura acababa de decir. – pero lo mínimo que espero de ti es que me respetes. – Cada vez estaba alzando más la voz y se acercaba a la joven con pasos firmes y decididos. – te haz estado burlando de mi. – Sakura empezó a retroceder. Ella nunca lo había visto así de molesto. Le daba miedo tenerlo tan cerca.

-Te juro que no he visto a Yukito en meses. Tampoco tengo ninguna noticia de él. Esa carta es una mentira. Además la letra no es de Yukito.

- ¿Crees que voy a creerte? Por Dios, ¡no soy idiota! Esa es otra de tus mentiras. Esta carta la escribió tu amante y quiere volver a verte.

-Shaoran por favor tienes que creerme. – La espalda de Sakura había chocado contra la pared. Ya no podía retroceder más y él se seguía acercando a ella.

Shaoran la vio recargada en la pared. Estaba temblando. De verdad quería creerle. Quería confiar en cada una de sus palabras, pero se sentía traicionado. Él la amaba tanto, pero ella seguía pensando en el idiota de su ex novio. Él había confiado en ella y así se lo pagaba. La joven era todo lo contario a lo que el había pensado.

- No pienso volver a confiar en ti. – se paro frente a la muchacha. – Nunca.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por el rostro de la reina. Ella estaba diciendo la verdad. ¿Por qué no le creía?

-Es la verdad, por favor confía en mí.

Al verla llorar Shaoran sintió que el corazón se le partía en miles de pedazos. Tenia ganas de abrazarla y consolarla. Pero no podía hacerlo. Por mucho que la amara no podía perdonar su traición. Tenia que irse de ese cuarto lo más rápido posible, porque si la seguía viendo en esas condiciones se rendiría y la perdonaría y no podía hacer eso. Por mas que la quisiera no podía disculpar su ofensa.

Shaoran se volteo y camino hacia la puerta dejando a Sakura llorando sola en el cuarto. La joven se tiro a la cama desconsolada. Ella también se sentía traicionada. Shaoran no confiaba en ella. La había dado la libertad para hacer lo que ella quisiera, pero cuando verdaderamente necesitaba su confianza y su apoyo, él se lo había negado. Sakura sabia que estaba diciendo la verdad, pero él prefería creer en una carta falsa. ¿Por qué no podía creer en lo que ella le había dicho?

____________________________________________________

Ya había amanecido y desde su pelea Sakura no había salido del cuarto y Shaoran se había encerrado en su despacho. Ella no había comido nada y él solo dejaba entrar a Wey. El mayordomo entraba y salía del despacho de su amo y todo parecía indicar que estaba cumpliendo con unos encargos del rey, pero nadie sabia de que podrían tratarse.

En el palacio no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera la pelea ente los reyes. Hiyori estaba de muy buen humor. Su plan había resultado perfecto. Solo tenia que esperar unos días más para que el rey dictara sentencia contra su esposa y depuse ella seria rica. La suerte volvía a sonreírle a la sirvienta.

Ya era medio día y Sakura se estaba muriendo de hambre. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y se notaba que no había dormido nada la noche anterior. Después de meditarlo unos momentos la joven decido bajar a la cocina para comer algo. Se encontraba bajando las escaleras cuando vio a Eriol entrando en el palacio. Sakura se había olvidado por completo que ese día debía de darle una repuesta a Eriol con respecto a su propuesta de escapar juntos.

Cuando Eriol vio las condiciones en las que se encontraba la reina no se sorprendió mucho. Era obvio que algún día pasaría que ellos se pelearan de esa forma. No sabia que era lo que había pasado, pero estaba muy conciente que debía liberar a Sakura de su amigo, de lo contario la muchacha sufriría mas de lo que ya estaba sufriendo.

-Sakura ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupado el muchacho. - ¿Qué paso entre Shaoran y tu? ¿Te hizo daño?

-No quiero hablar de eso en estos momentos- confeso Sakura mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

-Esta bien. Como gustes. Yo solo venia a escuchar tu repuesta sobre mi propuesta. ¿Aceptas? ¿o no?

Sakura se quedo parada al pie de la escalera meditando unos minutos. El día anterior estaba completamente segura que no quería irse con Eriol ya que no quería lastimar a su marido, pero en esos momentos no tenia muy claro lo que quería. Lo único que sabia era que estaba muy molesta con Shaoran por no creer en ella. Ella le había hablado con la verdad y él había decidido no creerle. Además cada vez que recordaba los ojos de odio con que la había visto, un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. Por otra parte no sabía que pensaba hacer el rey con ella. Shaoran estaba convencido de su traición y la muchacha tenía miedo de las acciones que él podría tomar por enojo. No podía quedarse a su lado un momento más. Además no quería permanecer con una persona que no confiaba en ella.

-¿Y bien Sakura? – volvió a preguntar Eriol tras varios minutos de silencio.

- Esta bien. Acepto. Acepto escaparme contigo.


	5. Declaraciones

Card Captors Sakura pertenece a Clamp.

5. Declaraciones

Shaoran estaba en su despacho. Hacia 2 días que no salía de él y a la única persona que había visto durante ese tiempo era a Wey. El rey se encontraba sentado en su escritorio esperando a que su mayordomo llegara con la información que le había pedido. No había comido nada en los últimos días y la verdad era que no tenía mucha hambre, solo quería descubrir la verdad.

Enfrente de él se encontraba la carta que dos días atrás le había entregado Hiyori. El joven no podía quitar la mirada de la carta. Si lo que allí venia escrito era verdad, entonces no sabría que hacer. Amaba a Sakura y por lo mismo le dolía más el pensar que su esposa lo pudo haber traicionado. Shaoran volteo a la puerta al oír como alguien intentaba entrar. Wey camino lentamente hasta donde se encontraba su amo. El mayordomo tenía un papel en la mano.

- Tome Señor, aquí esta la carta que me pidió. – dijo Wey extendiéndole la carta a Shaoran para que él la tomara.

- ¿Sus padres te la dieron?- pregunto Shaoran aun sin mirar el contenido de la carta.

- Si Señor. Los padres de su esposa me la dieron. Dicen que es la última carta que la reina recibió de su ex novio. Según me dijo el Señor Fujitaka se la mando cuando el joven Yukito aun estaba de viaje.

-Muy bien. Gracias Wey. Significa mucho para mí que hayas encontrado esta carta. Te importaría dejarme solo un momento.

-Como usted guste Su Majestad. Solo quisiera decirle una cosa más.

-¿De que se trata? – pregunto el príncipe.

-Finalmente he recibido noticias de uno de los investigadores que contrató para averiguar el paradero de Yukito Tsukishiro. Parece que después de recibir el dinero que le ofrecimos y de hablar con la reina se fue. Se encuentra en un reino lejos de aquí por lo que le resultaría muy difícil tener encuentros con su esposa. Con todo respeto Señor creo que cometió un error al creer en la carta que recibió.

-Eso parece Wey.- respondió Shaoran mirando fijamente la carta que su mayordomo le acababa de entregar- Pero en unos minutos veré si mi esposa de verdad me engañó o no.

- Muy bien señor. Yo me retiro. – Wey salio del despacho después de hacer una reverencia.

Shaoran permaneció inmóvil por unos momentos. Tenía miedo de abrir la carta y darse cuanta que las letras coincidían. Wey le acababa de decir que era prácticamente imposible que Sakura se viera con Yukito ya que él se encontraba muy lejos, pero aun así sentía una gran angustia la cual no desaparecería hasta estar completamente seguro que la carta que había recibido días atrás no había sido escrita por Yukito. Poco a poco fue desdoblando la carta traída por Wey y cuando vio la caligrafía sintió un gran alivio. La angustia que no le había permitido dormir ni comer durante días ahora había desaparecido.

La letra de la carta que había recibido días atrás no se parecía en nada a la letra de la carta que Sakura había recibido de su ex novio varios meses antes. Si duda alguna las dos cartas habían sido escritas por personas diferentes. Shaoran se sintió tan feliz. Sakura había dicho la verdad. Ella nunca lo había traicionado.

De pronto volvió a sentirse miserable. Ella había dicho la verdad y él no le había creído. Ante la primera prueba de confianza él le había fallado. Tenia que pedirle perdón. Tenia que decirle cuanto sentía no haber confiado en ella y cuanto lo lamentaba. Le pediría perdón y le prometería que nunca volvería a desconfiar de su palabra. Solo esperaba que ella lo perdonara.

Shaoran se levanto rápidamente y salio de su despacho con la intención de arreglar las cosas con su esposa y reparar el terrible error que había cometido al gritarle y desconfiar de ella.

____________________________________

Sakura estaba recostada en la cama de su recamara. Miraba detenidamente el techo. Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días especialmente en la propuesta que Eriol le había hecho y la cual ella había aceptado.

Recordaba perfectamente el plan de Eriol. Él se había marchado del reino por un tiempo ya que, según le había dicho a la joven, necesitaba arreglar unos asuntos antes de que se fueran juntos. Él volvería dentro de dos semanas y ese mismo día iría a buscar a Sakura para que se marcharan. La joven debía de estar lista ese mismo día a las siete de la tarde con su equipaje y esperar a Eriol en el jardín del palacio. El joven entraría por una puerta trasera que no tenía guardias y ayudaría a la joven a salir por ese mismo lugar. Fuera del palacio los estaría esperando un carruaje que los llevaría a un pueblo donde pasarían la noche y a la mañana siguiente se marcharían a otro país para nunca volver.

A Sakura le daba la impresión de que Eriol había planeado todo con sumo detalle, pero aun así, la joven no podía dejar de sentirse angustiada. Algo dentro de ella le decía que no debía marcharse y que todo eso era un gran error, pero cuando recordaba la forma en que Shaoran le había gritado por el asunto de la carta, se sentía molesta y convencida de que irse seria la mejor opción.

Sakura seguía mirando al techo y volvió a repasar el plan en su cabeza. De pronto oyó como alguien abría la puerta. Se paro de la cama pensando que podía tratarse de alguna sirvienta que le llevaba algo de comer, pero cuando se dio cuanta de quien se trataba se quedó inmóvil.

No había visto ni hablado con Shaoran desde el accidente de la carta. Se preguntaba si estaba ahí para reprocharle de nuevo un engaño que ella nunca cometió.

-Hola – saludo el muchacho mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de su esposa.

-Hola – Respondió la joven al saludo. Estaba sorprendida. Había pensado que lo primero que saldría de los labios de Shaoran seria un grito y no un saludo cortes.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien- Sakura seguía muy confundida. Shaoran se veía muy calmado y las palabras las pronunciaba de una forma tan suave que incluso llego a pensar que hablaba en un tono dulce y tierno.

-Que bueno. – El rey se quedo cayado unos minutos- Yo vine porque… bueno en realidad…- no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo arrepentido que estaba. – Lo siento. – termino diciendo con voz fuerte.

Sakura seguía inmóvil a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba su marido. Se quedo mirando fijamente a Shaoran pensando que probablemente no había oído bien ¿Le estaba pidiendo perdón? Eso no tenia sentido. Unos días atrás él le había gritado muy convencido de que ella lo había traicionado y ahora le estaba pidiendo perdón.

-Lo lamento- volvió a decir Shaoran al no ver reacción por parte de su esposa.- Cometí un error al no creer en ti. Se que fui yo quien traiciono tu confianza al no creer en tu palabra y te pido que por favor me perdones.

-Hace unos días estabas muy convencido de que te había traicionado. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- cuestiono la joven intentando comprender el porque del cambio de actitud de su marido.

- Mande a unas personas a investigar y resulta que Yukito se encuentra muy lejos de aquí por lo que es imposible que ustedes dos se vean. Además tus padres me proporcionaron una carta que él te mando unos meses atrás y las tipos de letra no coincidían. Tu me habías dicho la vedad. La carta que recibí no fue escrita por Yukito. Fui un idiota, debí de haberte creído desde un inicio. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para que me perdones.

Shaoran se vía realmente arrepentido, pero aun así no podía olvidarse tan rápido de la forma en la que él la había tratado cuando se sentía engañado. Shaoran se dio cuanta que el rostro de Sakura mostraba la inseguridad que la muchacha estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-De verdad estoy arrepentido y te prometo que esto nunca volverá a suceder. De ahora en adelante, confiare plenamente en ti. Te doy mi palabra. Se que actúe de una manera muy insensata pero…- el semblante del rey se volvió obscuro- es que cuando leí esa carta y paso por mi mente la idea de que siguieras enamorada de ese hombre no me pudo controlar, yo…- Sakura noto que a Shaoran le empezaba a costar mucho trabajo pronunciar esas palabras. El muchacho empezaba a ponerse nervioso- sentí… celos y miedo… miedo de perderte.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos. Las palabras de Shaoran sonaban tan sinceras y tiernas. Sakura sintió unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo y continúo mirándolo fijamente. El joven camino unos pasos y se acerco a la muchacha.

- Sakura, te juro que la sola idea de que te alejes de mi me… me pone mal y no pienso claramente y por eso actúo como lo hice. Se que nada justifica que no haya confiado en ti pero yo… - el joven estiro la mano y rozo la mejilla de la muchacha de ojos verdes- yo… me enamore de ti. – instintivamente Sakura dio un paso atrás. Ella no supo que mas hacer. Estaba muy confundida. Jamás se imagino que él se hubiera enamorado de ella y menos en tan poco tiempo.

Cuando Sakura se hizo para atrás Shaoran bajo la mano que estaba tocando su mejilla. Era lógico que ella hubiera reaccionado de esa forma, después de todo el amor que el le profesaba a la joven era un amor no correspondido.

-Entiendo que mi confesión te haya sorprendido. Y no creas que te digo esto para pedirte que correspondas a mi sentimiento y mucho menos lo hago para hacerte sentir mal. Solo quería que lo supieras para que entiendas porque actúe como lo hice y que me creas que eso nunca volverá a suceder. Se que tu no sientes nada por mi y que nunca lo harás, pero solo espero que puedas perdonarme y que podamos tener una buena relación como la que estábamos empezando a tener antes de mi torpe desconfianza. - Shaoran se quedo callado por unos momentos para dejar que Sakura asimilara todo lo que le acababa de decir, y después de unos minutos volvió a hablar- Entonces ¿me perdonas?

Sakura miro fijamente a sus ojos y se dio cuanta que su arrepentimiento era sincero, al igual que los sentimientos que él decía profesarle. Finalmente movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa, haciéndole ver a su marido que lo perdonaba. Shaoran sonrío. El joven se veía muy feliz y aliviado.

-Gracias- dijo Shaoran casi como un suspiro. Después se acerco lentamente al rostro de Sakura y se inclino un poco. La joven pudo ver como los labios de su marido se dirigían a los suyos. Estaban tan cerca que la muchacha pudo sentir el aroma varonil de Shaoran que tanto le gradaba. Finalmente pudo sentir como los labios de él rozaron suavemente los suyos. Fue un roce suave y rápido, pero a pesar de ello Sakura sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle. Posteriormente el joven se incorporo, sonrío dulcemente a su esposa y se marcho del cuarto dejando a Sakura muy confundida y mirando fijamente a la puerta que se acaba de cerrar.

____________________________________

- ¡Ah Sakura que bueno que Shaoran y tú arreglaron las cosas!- Grito Tomoyo muy emocionada. – y no me extraña nada que se haya enamorado de ti. Eres tan linda y dulce que cualquier hombre caería rendido a tus pies. ¿Y tú que le contestaste? ¿Qué dijiste ante su declaración de amor?

-Nada – respondió la joven mirando fijamente la taza de té que se encontraba en la mesa. – no supe que decir.

-Parece que enterarte que Shaoran te ama te ha dejado muy consternada. – comento su amiga. Sakura se veía preocupada. Tomoyo que la conocía tan bien se dio cuenta que la revelación del joven no era lo único que la tenia en ese estado. Había algo que su amiga no le había contado. – Sakura no puedes engañarme. A ti te pasa algo más. ¿Qué es?

- Es que hay algo que no te he contado. – tenia recargada su mejilla en su mano derecha y seguía viendo la taza que tenia un te que no había probado. – Eriol me pidió que me escapara con él.

-¿De verdad? – ahora Tomoyo entendía el porque de la cara de preocupación de su amiga. – Y desde luego tú te negaste ¿no?

Sakura negó con la cabeza lentamente.

- Oh – fue lo único que atino a decir su amiga. Después las dos se quedaron en profundo silencio donde solo podía oírse el viento que chocaba contra los árboles del jardín. Finalmente Tomoyo interrumpió el silencio. - ¿Y de verdad quieres irte?

- No lo se- respondió Sakura en voy muy baja.- no lo se.

- Mira Sakura, como tu amiga yo solo quiero tu felicidad. Y si de verdad estás dispuesta a irte con Eriol y abandonar a Shaoran, yo te apoyo. Solo quiero que estés muy conciente de lo que eso significaría y del golpe tan duro que seria para tu marido. Después de todo Eriol es su mejor amigo y tú eres la mujer que él ama. No creo que llegue a perdonar una traición como esa.

Tomoyo tenía razón. Si ella se marchaba con Eriol, Shaoran sufriría mucho. Al pensar en esto la joven sintió una gran opresión en el pecho. Algo dentro de ella le hacia sentirse miserable al pensar que Shaoran sufriera por su culpa. Después de todo él había sido muy bueno con ella en unas ocasiones.

- Yo no quiero que él sufra- replico la reina mas para ella que para su amiga.

-¿Por qué no?, Después de todo él hizo que se casaran a la fuerza y alejo a Yukito de ti. Bien merecido se lo tendría. Shaoran es el culpable de todas tus desgracias. - Tomoyo sabia muy bien lo que hacia. Se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su amiga tiempo atrás, sentimientos que ni la misma Sakura sabia que tenia y Tomoyo estaba consiente que si quería que su amiga no cometiera el peor error de su vida tenia que ayudarla a descubrir esas emociones.

- Aun así no quiero que sufra. Además él no es tan malo como pensaba. Shaoran es un buen rey y piensa mucho en su gente.

-No tienes que defenderlo solo porque es tu esposo. – comento Tomoyo. Tenia que empujar a su amiga hasta el límite para que aceptara la verdad. – tu misma haz dicho que es un prepotente y engreído.

- Él solo hace lo que considera lo mejor para su pueblo. Además no es prepotente. Bueno debo admitir que tiene su carácter, pero la mayor parte del tiempo Shaoran es… tierno y considerado. – Sakura tenía la mirada perdida. Tomoyo sonrío. – También es muy amable. Siempre trata a las personas con respeto. Se sabe el nombre de cada uno de los sirvientes y se interesa por su salud y bienestar. Es generoso y muy guapo. Y cuando me besa es como si… tocara el cielo.

- Sakura, creo que te enamoraste de él. – las palabras de Tomoyo sacaron a Sakura de sus pensamientos. ¿Enamorada? ¿De él? La joven río.

- Eso no es posible Tomoyo. Lo conozco muy poco. Obviamente no puedo enamórame de alguien así de rápido. – trató de negar la joven reina.

- Pues lo describiste muy bien para conocerlo muy poco. – Tomoyo suspiro. – Sakura, yo solo quiero que estés muy conciente de lo que vas a hacer y de lo que eso significaría. Si decides irte con Eriol no hay marcha atrás. Shaoran jamás te perdonaría esa traición.

-Tomoyo ¿Qué debo hacer? – pregunto Sakura. En su voz se notaba la confusión y el desconcierto que sentía en esos momentos.

- Tu eres la única que puede responder a esa pregunta y sabrás hacerlo cuando pongas en orden tus sentimientos y pensamientos. Sabrás que hacer cuando descubras que es lo que verdaderamente quieres. Yo ya no puedo ayudarte más.

Tomoyo tenía razón. En esos momentos ella no era capaz de tomar una decisión debido a que su mente se encontraba en un torbellino de ideas y emociones, pero tampoco sabia que hacer para ordenar sus pensamientos. En esos momentos la joven se sentía perdida y desorientada.

____________________________________

Sakura estaba sentada en su cama. Llevaba puesto su camisón y estaba lista para irse a dormir. Unos minutos antes la joven se encontraba recostada dispuesta a descansar, pero después de dar varias vueltas en la cama se dio cuenta que le resultaría imposible dormir después de la conversación que había tenido con Tomoyo ese día. Su amiga la había dicho que era probable que estuviera enamorándose de su marido, pero aquello le resultaba imposible de creer a la joven reina. La verdad era que estaba muy confundida y en esos momentos no tenia ni idea de cuales eran sus sentimientos. Sakura estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando alguien abrió la puerta. La muchacha de ojos verdes dio un pequeño salto por el susto que su marido le había producido al entrar.

-Sakura, sigues despierta. Ya es muy tarde así que pensé que te encontraría dormida. – El muchacho la miro detenidamente y pudo darse cuenta que algo estaba preocupando a su joven esposa. No le gustaba verla tan angustiada así que se decidió a preguntar- ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves inquieta.

Sakura continuaba sentada en el borde de la cama y miraba fijamente los ojos de Shaoran. Era muy guapo y tenia que admitir que le encantaba saber que él se preocupaba por ella. El corazón de Sakura latía muy rápido cuando el se encontraba cerca de ella y más aun cuando le hacia preguntas de ese estilo con las cuales demostraba el interés y cariño sincero que le profesaba.

Sakura movió lentamente la cabeza en señal negativa aunque sabia que la realidad era otra. En realidad se encontraba muy preocupada ya que en unos días Eriol vendría por ella para llevarla lejos del reino y ella no estaba segura si era eso lo que su corazón realmente quería.

Shaoran se sintió aliviado ante la negativa de Sakura. El joven pensaba darse un baño antes de dormir así que empezó a buscar su ropa en silencio. Ya que tenía todo listo volvió a mirar a su mujer. Ella estaba mirando fijamente el piso.

-Sakura, gracias por perdonarme. – comento Shaoran sin previo aviso.

Estas palabras volvieron a sacar a la joven de sus pensamientos. Volteo la cabeza buscando con la mirada los ojos de la persona que acaba de decir esas palabras. El rostro de Shaoran dibujaba una amplia sonrisa, una tierna y sincera sonrisa. Sakura también sonrío, ella también se sentía muy alegre por haber arreglado los malos entendidos con el. Las miradas de los jóvenes se entrelazaron por unos minutos. Sakura sintió una gran opresión en el pecho al ver la mirada calida del hombre al cual iba a abandonar. La mirada se Shaoran siempre la había inspirado confianza, sentía que nada malo podía pasarle si estaba a su lado.

- De nada – dijo finalmente la joven reina.

-Sabes me gustaría saber tu opinión sobre un proyecto que tengo en mente- dijo Shaoran mientras se sentaba en la cama, a aproximadamente un metro de distancia de su esposa. Sakura no contesto así que Shaoran continuo explicando. – Se trata de un pequeño hospital que quiero construir. No se si te habrás enterado, pero hace unos días vino una mujer a pedirme ayuda ya que su pequeña hija estaba muy enferma y no tenia dinero. Se me ocurrió la idea en cuanto la mujer me explico su situación. Hay muchas personas en el reino que se encuentran en una situación parecida a la de esta mujer y creo que un hospital es la mejor forma de ayudarlos. ¿Tu que piensas? ¿Te agrada la idea?

Sakura no pudo contestar. Un nudo en la garganta le impedía pronunciar palabra. Shaoran era un rey muy generoso y siempre se preocupaba por los demás, siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que los demás necesitaban y eso era una de las cosas que mas le gustaban a Sakura de su marido. Sakura volvió a sentir una opresión en el pecho. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por él? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarlo y admirarlo? ¿Seria que Tomoyo tenia razón y se había enamorado de Shaoran?

-Sakura, ¿segura que estas bien? – cuestiono Shaoran al ver que su esposa estaba muy pálida. Mientras dijo estas palabras el joven redujo la distancia entre ellos y toco la frente de la joven para verificar que no tuviera fiebre.

Ahora que lo tenía mas cerca Sakura pudo ver mejor los ojos preocupados de su marido y cuando él toco su frente ella no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el contacto. De pronto la joven sintió unas ganas inmensas de besarlo. Necesitaba disminuir el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos. Sakura necesitaba ese beso, era la única forma de averiguar que era lo que senita por el hombre que se encontraba sentado frente a ella. Al besarlo podría entender finalmente que era aquella opresión que sentía. La joven no lo pensó dos veces y se acerco poco a poco a él.

Shaoran entendió inmediatamente las intenciones de la muchacha. Ella quería besarlo, y eso era algo que él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Sakura se movía lentamente hacia su rostro, tan lentamente que parecía que lo hacia para torturarlo. Shaoran no pudo controlarse más y decidió acabar con la espera y la tortura, siendo él quien eliminara la distancia entre ellos.

Sakura no se había esperado aquel movimiento por lo que se sobresalto un poco al sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos pero la sorpresa duro poco, ya que al sentir la calidez de los labio de Shaoran, Sakura se dejo llevar.

El beso fue largo, o al menos si le pareció a la muchacha, pero aun así no quería que terminara nunca. Shaoran había pasado sus manos por la cintura de la joven hasta llegar a su espalda y rodearla completamente. Algo dentro de Sakura le hizo darse cuenta de que lo que realmente quería en la vida era eso, quería estar entre sus brazos para siempre y poder besarlo todas las veces que fuera posible. Justamente lo que la joven mas deseaba era lo que desde hacia unos meses ya tenia; porque sin siquiera darse cuanta se había enamorado de Shaoran. Finalmente se había dado cuanta de sus sentimientos, de cómo su corazón latía más rápido cuando él estaba cerca y de cómo se sentía triste y vacía cuando no estaba junto a él. Definitivamente sabía lo que quería, y eso era quedarse al lado de Shaoran, junto al hombre que amaba y sin duda alguna eso es lo que iba a hacer.

Después de unos minutos, Shaoran y Sakura se separaron. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente. Shaoran sonrío. Sakura lo miro detenidamente a los ojos y supo que debía decirle la verdad. Tenia que contarle que lo amaba, porque si no lo hacia sentía que su corazón estallaría.

- Te amo – dijo repentinamente la muchacha de ojos verdes.

Shaoran se quedo inmóvil. Seguramente no había oído bien, o tal vez todo se trataba de otro de sus sueños en lo que Sakura correspondía a su amor. Debía de ser cualquier cosa menos lo que creía haber escuchado. Seguramente su subconsciente lo volvía a traicionar haciéndolo escuchar lo que más deseaba pero que nunca podría tener.

Sakura vio que sus palabras no habían tenido reacción alguna en el hombre en frente de ella así que decidió repetir las palabras que unos minutos atrás había pronunciado.

-Te amo Shaoran. Me enamore de ti en este tiempo que he vivido a tu lado.

Shaoran volvió a escuchar claramente las palabras que su esposa había pronunciado. Si aquello era un sueño debía tratarse del sueño más maravilloso de toda su vida y del cual nunca quisiera despertar. Pero a pesar de todo ese espejismo se veía tan real. Era como si lo que acabara de oír realmente hubiera sido pronunciado por Sakura. Fue en ese momento que la idea de que aquello no fuera un sueño pasó por la mente del príncipe.

-¿Dijiste que me amas? Pero eso es… imposible. – Shaoran seguía desconfiado. Sakura sonrío ante la incredulidad de su marido.

- Es verdad. Estoy enamorada de ti.

-¿Me estas diciendo que correspondes a mis sentimientos? – pregunto el muchacho

-Si – confeso Sakura emocionada.

Shaoran sonrío. Ya no le importaba si lo que estaba sucediendo era un sueño o no. Fuera lo que fuera lo hacia sentir feliz y pleno y pensaba disfrutarlo al máximo hasta el momento en que tuviera que despertar. Con ese pensamiento en la mente el rey volvió a besar a su reina. Aquel fue un beso mucho más apasionada que el anterior y que cualquier otro beso que le hubieran dado a Sakura. La muchacha estaba feliz entre los brazos de su marido y sabiendo que nada podía separarlos ya que los dos se amaban con la misma fuerza e intensidad. La joven debía admitir que aquel beso era el mejor que le habían dado en su vida entera.

Después de unos minutos los dos se separaron.

-Este fue el mejor beso de tu vida. –comento Shaoran con tono cómico.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentar de su esposo. Después de todo su primera impresión de él no había sido equivocada.

-Eres un engreído – comento la muchacha cuando pudo dejar de reír. Shaoran solo sonrío y la volvió a besar. Aquel fue el tercer beso de la noche, pero no el último.

____________________________________

Hiyori se encontraba de muy buen humor aquella mañana. Sospechaba que ese día seria muy bueno para ella, depuse de todo gracias a su carta había logrado deshacerse de su rival. Se vistió rápidamente y bajo a la cocina. Quería ser ella quien la sirviera el desayuno al joven rey y así aprovechar para preguntarle que pensaba hacer con respecto a la traición de su esposa. Cuando entro a la cocina saludo a todos los presentes como muy raras veces lo hacia y posteriormente lleno un vaso con leche. Lo puso en una charola y espero unos minutos para subir a dejarlo al despacho de su futuro esposo. De pronto oyó como alguien bajaba la escalera y se dirigía al comedor.

Hiyori sintió que aquel día era su día de suerte ya que parecía que finalmente el príncipe se había decido a bajar a desayunar y abandonar su despacho. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cocina con el vaso de leche, algo la detuvo en la puerta. Parecía que en el comedor dos personas estaban conversando, y según las voces una de ellas era una mujer. Aquello era imposible ya que Shaoran estaba molesto con Sakura por lo que nunca bajaría a desayunar con ella. Pero a pesar de saber eso la sirvienta debía admitir que las dos voces eran muy claras.

Hiyori decido salir a averiguar a quienes pertenecían las voces. Cuando llego al comedor se dio cuenta de que sus sospechas eran ciertas. En la mesa se encontraban sentados Sakura y Shaoran y según pudo darse cuenta ya no se encontraban peleados, a decir verdad se veían muy cariñosos el uno con el otro. La pareja se encontraba tan absorta en su felicidad que no se percató de la presencia de la sirvienta. Cuando Hiyori escucho la conversación que la pareja estaba entablando cayo en cuanta de lo que había pasando.

- Ya contrate a unas personas para que investiguen quien escribió esa carta falsa que me enviaron. Voy a encontrar y castigar a aquella persona que quiera hacernos daño. – Le decía Shaoran a su esposa mientras acariciaba con su mano derecha la mejilla de Sakura y ella le sonreía dulcemente.

Hiyori regreso a la cocina furiosa. Tiro la charola con el vaso de leche al piso. Todos los presentes la miraron con extrañeza.

-¿¡Que me ven todos!? – grito la sirvienta mostrando su pésimo carácter. Los sirvientes que se encontraban en la cocina desviaron la mirada ante el grosero comentario de Hiyori.

La joven se encontraba furiosa. Su plana había fallado. Shaoran era un idiota al haber perdonado a esa arrastrada. Parecía que después de todo aquel no iba a ser el maravilloso día que ella había pensado. Pero aun así la joven sirvienta no pensaba darse por vencida. Encantaría la forma de quedarse con Shaoran y con el reino y sobre todo estaba segura que encantaría la forma para destruir al estorbo de Sakura Kinomoto.


	6. Traición

Card Captors Sakura pertenece a Clamp.

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, y gracias por leer mi historia. También quería pedirles perdón por haberme tardado tanto con este capitulo, pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pesar que rumbo quería que tomara la historia. Le prometo que sin importar el tiempo que me tarde en subir los capítulos no pienso abandonar la historia. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Besos.

6. Traición

Sakura estaba sentada en una banca del jardín junto a un enorme árbol que le brindaba una sombra muy agradable. Ese era su lugar favorito del palacio. Le gustaba sentir el viento en su rostro, oler el aroma de las flores a su alrededor y ver a los pájaros volar libres por el cielo iluminado por el sol. En ese lugar Sakura podía escapar de toda la presión que se vivía en el palacio con los sirvientes yendo de un lugar a otro y todo el tiempo preguntándole si se le ofrecía algo. El jardín era un lugar mucho más tranquilo donde Sakura podía pensar con claridad y hablar tranquilamente con Tomoyo con toda la seguridad de que nadie las escucharía ni molestaría.

Eran las cinco de la tarda y la reina esperaba a que su amiga apareciera. Necesitaba hablar urgentemente con ella, contarle todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y pedirle un consejo de que debía hacer en el futuro. Después de varias horas de estarla esperando Tomoyo llego y se disculpó por su tardanza. A Sakura no le molesto que su amiga hubiera llegado tarde, por el contrario, estaba muy contenta y aliviada por su llegada. Había llegado a pensar que su amiga había olvidado la cita que tenían.

En cuanto Tomoyo se sentó en la banca, Sakura empezó a contarle todo lo acontecido el día anterior. Le relato la forma en la que había descubierto que estaba enamorada de Shaoran, de cómo él no le había creído en un inicio y como finalmente habían sellado su confesión de amor con un beso.

-Ayyy Sakura ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!- grito Tomoyo mostrando la gran felicidad que sentía al saber lo que su amiga había hecho. – Estoy completamente segura de que serán muy felices juntos. Hacen una pareja preciosa. ¿Pero porque no te ves feliz? – cuestiono la muchacha viendo la cara de sufrimiento de su amiga. - ¿No es esto lo que querías?

-Claro que si Tomoyo, es el tipo de amor con el que he soñado toda mi vida, es solo que…- Sakura se veía realmente angustiada. Tomoyo pudo adivinar que era lo que hacia sufrir a su amiga.

-Se trata de Eriol ¿No es así? – pregunto Tomoyo. Sakura movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

-Tengo miedo. – Finalizo diciendo la joven princesa tras unos minutos de reflexión. – Miedo de lo que vaya a pasar.

-Sakura, querida – empezó diciendo Tomoyo con una voz muy dulce. No le gustaba ver a su miga sufriendo de esa forma. – tu problema tiene una fácil solución. Lo único que tienes que hacer es ir a buscarlo y decirle que no te vas a ir con él.

-El problema es que en estos momentos Eriol no se encuentra en el reino y va a volver hasta el día es que supuestamente voy a huir con él.

- ¿Y eso cuando es?

- El próximo sábado. Va a venir por mí a las siete de la tarde. Un carruaje nos va a estar esperando por la parte de atrás del palacio.

-Sigo sin comprender cual es problema Sakura. Lo único que tienes que hacer es acudir a tu cita, tal y como lo habían planeado. Después le dices que en realidad no quieres escapar con él porque amas a tu marido y listo.

- ¿Y si no me cree? – pregunto Sakura. Su voz dejaba en evidencia la gran desesperación que estaba sufriendo- ¿Qué hago si quiere llevarme con él a pesar de que le diga que no lo amo?

-Sakura tienes que confiar en que todo saldrá bien. Además si le importas tanto como el te ha dicho entonces comprenderá que tu felicidad no esta a su lado y te dejara ir. Ya veras como todo estará bien.

- Es que Tomoyo, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

- Tú tranquila. Ya veras que todo eso son figuraciones tuyas. En unos días estarás completamente feliz junto al hombre que amas y eso es lo que cuenta.

Las palabras de su amiga habían logrado tranquilizar un poco el alma de Sakura. Seguramente Tomoyo tenia razón y se estaba preocupando de mas. Lo más probable era que Eriol aceptara su cambio de opinión y la dejara vivir feliz junto a Shaoran. Si, todo iba a salir bien, por que ahora sabía que amaba a Shaoran. También sabía que estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por defender su amor. Sakura sabia muy bien lo que quería hacer con su vida y de lo que tenia que hacer para lograr su felicidad. Pero una cosa que la joven reina no sabia era que detrás de ese gran árbol que le brindaba su reconfortante sobra, una persona había escuchado atentamente toda la conversación. Hiyori sonrío. Finalmente había encontrado la forma de quitar de en medio a Sakura.

____________________________________

Estaba empezando a amanecer. Pronto todos en el palacio se despertarían y empezarían con sus rutinas diarias, pero en lo que se refería a Sakura, las cosas no serian así. Ese era el día en que Eriol vendría por ella y en el que la joven debía decirle que no querría marcharse. Ese asunto no había permitido a la joven dormir en toda la noche. Estaba recostada en su cama, mirando por la ventana como el sol empezaba a salir. A su lado se encontraba Shaoran, abrazándola dulcemente, como lo hacia todas las noches desde que se confesaron su amor.

Los últimos días le habían parecido un completo sueño a Sakura. Shaoran pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ella, hablaban y se cuidaban el uno al otro, y cuando la noche llega se demostraban su amor entre besos y carisias. Definitivamente los últimos días de la vida de Sakura habían sido maravillosos y por eso mismo se encontraba muy nerviosa en esos momentos. No quería que todo lo que estaba viviendo se terminara por una decisión que tomo días atrás de una manera precipitada, impulsiva e inconsciente.

En esos momentos su matrimonio con Shaoran estaba en riesgo y con él su felicidad. Todo tenía que salir perfecto. Esperaba que Eriol comprendiera sus razones y quedaran como simples amigos. Pero si las cosas no salían así… prefería no pensar en lo que pasaría si Shaoran se enterara en que estuvo a punto de escapar con su mejor amigo. Eso era algo que su esposo jamás le perdonaría.

Pasaron unas horas más antes de que Shaoran se despertara y bajaran juntos a desayunar como era la nueva costumbre. Shaoran empezó a hablarle de cómo iba su idea del pequeño hospital que pensaba poner, mientras Sakura se limitaba a sonreír. Le encantaba verlo tan entusiasmado contándole cada detalle de su idea. Parecía un niño pequeño hablando sobre un nuevo juguete. Se veía tan tierno que Sakura no pudo dejar de sonreír ni un solo minuto. Estando a su lado se sentía segura y le daba mas fuerzas para luchar por su amor.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Shaoran se retiro a su despacho ya que tenia que arreglar unos asuntos relacionados con el nuevo hospital. Sakura no lo volvió a ver hasta la hora de la comida, después de la cual regreso a su despacho. Al rey le dolía mucho tener que estar alejado de su esposa aunque fueran solo unas horas, pero sabía que tenía tareas que realizar.

Sakura estaba sentada en la sala. Casi no había comido nada ya que se encontraba muy preocupada para poder pasar alimento. Afortunadamente Shaoran estaba muy atareado con todo el trabajo que tenia que no se había percatado del extraño comportamiento que su esposa estaba teniendo todo el día. La muchacha miraba fijamente el reloj. Eran las siete menos quince. En unos minutos llegaría Eriol por lo que Sakura considero que seria mejor esperar al joven en el jardín como lo habían acordado antes de que se marchara. Todo el día había sido un martirio tener que esperar a que llegara ese momento, y ahora que finalmente había llegado la hora de la verdad, estaba muerta de miedo.

Sakura camino rápidamente intentando no ser vista por los sirvientes. Cuando llego al jardín se dirigió directamente al lugar en donde Eriol debía de estarla esperando. Había caminado unos cuantos pasos cuando vio la figura de un hombre que se encontraba a lo lejos. La joven se acerco mas a él dándose cuanta que, como lo había sospechado, se trataba de Eriol. Él la esperaba con una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Sakura siguió caminando. Se sentía muy angustiada. Siguió caminando y aun así sentía que jamás llegaría a tiempo para detener una locura que ella misma había ocasionado. La joven apresuro su paso hasta que finalmente pudo llegar a lado del hombre que la esperaba con ansias.

- Te ves preciosa- fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Eriol. En su voz mostraba toda la felicidad y adrenalina que estaba sintiendo.

-Eriol…- trato de decir la joven

- El carruaje nos esta esperando afuera, será mejor que nos demos prisa. – interrumpió el joven aun notablemente emocionado.

- Eriol, yo necesi…- volvió a insistir la joven sintiéndose frustrada al ver que Eriol no le permitía hablar.

-Sakura te extrañe tanto- Sakura sintió que enloquecería ante la nueva interrupción.

-Eriol por favor tienes que escucharme, - Sakura estaba al borde de las lagrimas. Si no lograba arreglar ese asunto perdería a Shaoran para siempre. ¿Pero como podría decirle a Eriol que no quería fugarse con él si ni siquiera la dejaba hablar?- yo no quiero irme contigo.

Eriol miro detenidamente a Sakura como si no comprendiera las palabras que la joven acababa de pronunciar.

-Sakura comprendo que estés asustada, pero te prometo que todo va a estar bien. Yo voy a protegerte. No tienes que quedarte con él solo porque es tu marido. Tú no lo amas. – Eriol intentaba convencer a la joven que lo mejor era que se marcharan juntos pero conforme las palabras salieron de su boca, la sonrisa fue desapareciendo de su rostro. Algo le decía que Sakura estaba hablando muy en serio.

-Eriol, en eso te equivocas. Yo amo a Shaoran. En este tiempo que he vivido a su lado me he dado cuenta que estoy enamorada de mi marido y que…

Esta vez no fueron las palabras de Eriol las que interrumpieron a Sakura si no sus labios. Eriol la había tomado rápidamente por los brazos y había acercado el frágil cuerpo de la princesa al suyo para poder besarla con mayor facilidad. Todo había sido tan rápido que Sakura no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Cuando se dio cuenta, los labios de Eriol ya se encontraban sobre los suyos si dejarle ninguna forma de escapar. Tras unos segundos él la libero. Él la miraba con una gran sonrisa, mientras elle no sabia que decir.

De pronto Sakura sintió un gran nudo en el estomago. En el momento en que Eriol la había tomado de los brazos para besarla, la muchacha había sentido una presencia a unos cuantos metros. Pero ahora que estaba libre de los brazos del joven que momentos atrás la había besado, se percato de que definitivamente había alguien a su lado y había mas que solo una persona.

Sakura estaba aterrada. Se negaba a voltear, pero sabia que era algo que debía hacer. Debía saber quien había observado la escena anterior. Fue con ese pensamiento que se dio valor para voltear lentamente. Estaba muerta de miedo. Su corazón latía frenéticamente y en su cabeza solo pasaban las palabras "que no sea él, por favor que no sea él". Cuando finalmente levanto la cabeza Sakura sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

Ahí, parado frente a ella se encontraba Shaoran, mirando fijamente a su esposa y a su mejor amigo. Sakura no podía definir la mirada de su esposo, no sabía si sus ojos mostraban odio o desilusión o tristeza o tal vez las tres cosas. Un paso atrás de Shaoran venia Hiyori con una perversa sonrisa dibujada en los labios y unos metros mas atrás venían unos guardias. Todos habían visto la escena de unos minutos antes. Los guardias empezaban a hablar entre ellos seguramente para criticar a Sakura. Pero nada de eso molesto a la joven, ni siquiera la sonrisa de triunfo de Hiyori, ya que lo único que a ella le importaba era lo que pensara su esposo. Lo único que a Sakura le importaba era lo que fuera a sentir, decir y hacer la persona que se encontraba frente a ella, el hombre al que amaba y al que jamás había visto que mirar a nadie con la frialdad con la que él la estaba viendo en esos momentos.

____________________________________

Después de comer Shaoran se dirigió a su despacho. Se sentó frente a su gran escritorio y empezó a leer unos papeles. Tenia que encontrar el mejor lugar para construir el hospital, pero un no lograba decidirse entre las muchas opciones que tenia. Tras leer varias veces esos papeles Shaoran se sintió exhausto. Miro un gran reloj que se encontraba frente a él. Eran las seis y media. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido y él ni cuenta se había dado. Se froto los ojos. No había visto a su esposa en casi todo él día. Tal vez seria mejor que dejara su trabajo de lado por lo que sobraba del día y así poder pasar un poco de tiempo junto a la mujer que amaba. Si, eso es lo que iba a hacer. El joven rey empezó a arreglar las cosas que se encontraban en su escritorio para disponerse a ver a Sakura. Cuando todo estaba listo el príncipe oyó como alguien tocaba fuertemente a la puerta.

Hiyori había esperado todo el día el momento preciso para hablar con Shaoran y ese momento finalmente había llegado. Eriol llegaría en cualquier momento y Sakura estaría ahí para esperarlo, eso era precisamente lo que Hiyori quería que Shaoran viera. Quería que viera a su esposa junto a Eriol para que se convenciera que en esta ocasión no se trataba de ninguna mentira como había sido el caso de la carta.

- Ahhh Hiyori eres tú. – comento Shaoran en cuanto se dio cuenta que se trataba de la sirvienta. – ¿se te ofrece algo? – pregunto el rey intentando ser lo mas educado posible, pero la desesperación de salir de ese cuarto y de ir a ver a su esposa era cada vez mayor.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo. – se limito a decir ella.

- ¿Y no podría ser en otro momento? Es que la verdad tengo prisa.

- No, tiene que ser ahora.

-¿Pasa algo malo? – la forma tan dura con la que la muchacha decía las palabras hacia que Shaoran sintiera escalofríos. ¿Qué era tan importante que no podía esperar ni un minuto?

- Se trata de su esposa.

- ¿De Sakura? – Pregunto Shaoran muy preocupado- ¿le ha pasado algo?

- No exactamente

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – las palabras confusas que Hiyori pronunciaba estaban empezando a exasperar a Shaoran. Necesitaba saber exactamente que es lo que estaba pasando.

- Ayyy Shaoran me duele mucho ser yo quien tenga que decirte esto.- prosiguió Hiyori. Había ensayado muy bien cada palabra que iba a decir y no cabía duda de que era una gran actriz por el toque melodramático que le daba a cada oración- Te juro que haría cualquier cosa por evitarte este sufrimiento y así…

- ¡Habla de una buena vez! – exploto diciendo el joven príncipe.

Aunque a la muchacha le hubiera gustado seguir con su maravillosa interpretación no tuvo más remedio que ir directo al grano.

- Tu esposa te engaña. Te engaña con tu mejor amigo y planea escaparse con él. En unos minutos tu reina se va a escapar con otro hombre.

Shaoran se quedo pasmado ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Se quedo atónito mirando Hiyori. De pronto se mirada se lleno de odio y furia.

-Retráctate – dijo tras varios minutos con una voz fría y llena de rabia.

- Es la verdad así que no puedo retractarme.

- Ya una vez desconfíe de mi esposa y todo era un engaño, y por ese error casi la pierdo. No pienso volver a cometer el mismo error. Además lo que dices es imposible. Eriol jamás me traicionaría así y Sakura me ama. No se de donde sacaste esa estupidez pero no pienso creer ni una sola palabra.

La severidad con la que Shaoran hablaba así que Hiyori temblara de miedo, pero aun así debía continuar defendiendo lo que acababa de decir.

- Te juro que es verdad. Yo escuche como la misma Sakura se lo confesaba a su amiga, la tal Tomoyo. Ellos van a escaparse hoy. En estos momentos ya deben estar juntos. Si nos apresuramos podrás ver con tus propios ojos que lo que te digo es verdad. Lo único que tienes que hacer es venir conmigo, yo te llevare a donde están.

- No pienso seguirte el juego Hiyori. – contesto Shaoran. – Aunque te aprecio mucho no voy a insultar a mi esposa volviendo a dudar de ella. Así que te suplico en nombre de todos los años que llevamos de conocernos que dejes esta tontería.

- Shaoran tienes que creerme. Me duele mucho ver como te engañan de esta manera. Por favor. – Hiyori noto como la mirada y la convicción de Shaoran no cambia peor a pesar de eso ella no iba a desistir. Esa misa noche iba a deshacerse de Sakura sin importar lo que le costara. – Esta bien, si no quieres venir conmigo lo entiendo, pero por lo menos dame el beneficio de la duda. Déjame probarte que te estoy hablando con la verdad.

Shaoran no dijo nada pero siguió mirando a Hiyori. Ante su silencio, la muchacha decido proseguir con su plan.

- Eriol y Sakura piensan escapar en un carruaje que debe estarlos esperando afuera del palacio, cerca de la entrada trasera. Manda a unos de tus guardias para que revisen el camino que esta detrás del castillo. Si te estoy mintiendo tu escolta no encontrara nada, pero si encuentran el carruaje podrás darte cuenta que lo que dije es verdad.

Shaoran miro a la mujer unos minutos más y después de unos segundos desvío la mirada al piso. Se notaba muy contrariado, indeciso, como si no supiera que es lo que debía hacer. Finalmente hablo.

-Te conozco Hiyori, si no hago lo que me estas pidiendo seguirás insistiendo hasta que acepte tu propuesta- Shaoran inhalo profundamente. – no tengo intenciones de continuar con esta discusión por mas tiempo así que realizare lo que me pides, pero si mi gente no encuentra nada a las afueras del castillo, no quiero que vuelvas a decir nada en contra de mi esposa. Jamás.

- Esta bien. – contesto la joven.

Shaoran mando llamar a unos soldados los cuales llegaron rápidamente. El rey les comento que debían buscar en la parte trasera del palacio un carruaje que pareciera sospechoso y si lo encontraban debían informarle inmediatamente. Los 5 hombres se fueron. Shaoran se sentó frente a su escritorio con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida. Tras unos segundos de espera llegaron los guardias con la noticia de que, en el camino que se encontraba justo detrás del palacio, habían encontrado un carruaje estacionado y que se había marchado en cuanto el cochero vio a los soldados.

-Ves Shaoran, todo lo que te he dicho es verdad- comento Hiyori con aire triunfante.

- Esto no prueba nada. – Empezó a decir el príncipe con voz queda- podía tratarse de un carruaje cualquiera.

- Tienes razón- afirmo la muchacha mientras se acercaba lentamente a Shaoran. – Esto no prueba gran cosa- ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él como para tocarlo. – pero yo se que si puede probarlo- puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro del joven y se acerco a su oído para susúrrale unas palabras que los guardias no pudieran escuchar.- solo tienes que seguirme. En tus manos esta descubrir la verdad Shaoran.

Hiyori dio un paso atrás y extendió su mano derecha para que Shaoran la tomara y así guiarlo al jardín donde en estos momentos Sakura y Eriol debían estar juntos. Shaoran miro la mano extendida unos minutos y después se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose con paso firme a la puerta.

-Esta bien. Llévame a donde quieres que vayamos.

Shaoran salio del cuarto y detrás de él venia Hiyori. Ella dio una señal a los guardias para que los siguieran. Si iba a humillar a Sakura, seria mejor que estuviera la mayor cantidad de gente posible para observar el espectáculo.

- Vamos al jardín. – le informo la sirvienta al príncipe para que este supiera en que dirección encaminar sus pasos.

Shaoran caminaba apresuradamente. Quería terminar con esa tontería lo antes posible, pero una vez que llego a la puerta que llevaba al jardín se quedo quieto. A pesar de que quería confiar en su esposa, le daba miedo el siquiera pesar que al abrir esa puerta y caminar unos pasos podría encontrarse con la escena antes descrita por Hiyori. Pero aquello era imposible. Sakura era la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo y Eriol su mejor amigo, casi hermano. Ellos jamás serian capaces de traicionarlo de esa manera tan vil, y con este pensamiento en mente el rey encontró fuerzas para abrir la puerta.

Shaoran empezó a caminar en línea recta. Había un poco de neblina en el ambiente por lo que le era difícil distinguir lo que se encontraba frente a él. Siguió avanzando con paso firme cuando de pronto noto como de entre la niebla empezaban a distinguirse las siluetas de dos personas. Camino mas rápido esperando que se tratar solo de una ilusión o de un mal chiste que le estaba jugando su confundida mente. Entre mas se acercaba las siluetas se volvían mas claras. Era indudable que dos personas se encontraban hablando unos metros mas adelante que él, pero eso no necesariamente significaba que debía tratarse de Eriol y Sakura intentando escapar.

Avanzo unos pasos más y Shaoran pudo darse cuenta que en realidad si se trataba de Sakura y Eriol. Se detuvo frente a ellos, aunque ninguno de los dos parecía notar su presencia. Shaoran pensó que debía de haber una explicación lógica para todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero justo en el momento en que Shaoran pensaba hablar y preguntar cual era la razón de la presencia de su amigo ocurrió algo que el príncipe jamás se hubiera imaginado que podría llegar a pasar.

La poca distancia que había existía entre su mejor amigo y su esposa había desaparecido. Eriol había tomado entre sus brazos a Sakura y la estaba besando con deseo. Shaoran se quedo atónito ante la imagen que sus ojos estaban presenciando.

Hiyori que se encontraba unos centímetros atrás del rey tenía unas ganas inmensas de reír. Su plan no podía haber salido mejor. Ella solo pretendía que Shaoran viera a Eriol y Sakura juntos, pero esto era perfecto. Ahora Shaoran no tendría ninguna duda de que su esposa le era infiel. Además la presencia de los guardias ahí mejoraba mucho las cosas ya que Shaoran nunca permitiría que las personas que lo habían avergonzado frente a su gente permanecieran vivos. Todo había salido mejor de lo planeado.

Tras unos segundos, que a Shaoran le parecieron eternos, Sakura y Eriol se separaron. El joven seguía sin pronunciar palabra. Poco a poco su esposa se volteo y los sentimientos de odio y tristeza lo invadieron al ver los ojos verdes que tanto lo enloquecían y que lo habían traicionado. Su rostro que siempre la había parecido dulce y tierno ahora era vil y traicionero. No sabía si matarlos a los dos en ese mismo lugar o llorar para librarse de la profunda tristeza y resentimiento que sentía.

Sakura lo miraba fijamente, como esperando a que pronunciara alguna palabra. Pero por varios minutos ninguno de los dos pronunció ni una sola silaba. De repente Shaoran desvío la mirada hacia el que se decía llamar su amigo. Lo miro con odio y furia unos segundos mientras Eriol le devolvía una mirada igual de intensa.

Tras unos segundos de frío silencio Shaoran se volteo, avanzo unos pasos, y cuando quedo a la altura del jefe de la guardia hablo con una voz fuerte y cortante la cual helo cada uno de los vellos de la piel de los ahí presentes.

- Arréstenlos.

Tras pronunciar esa sola palabra siguió caminando decididamente hasta entrar al castillo.


	7. Lágrimas

Card Captors Sakura pertenece a Clamp.

7. Lágrimas

Había pasado una semana desde aquel terrible día en que Shaoran había visto a Eriol y Sakura besándose. En un inicio, debido a su cólera, el rey había mandando que encerraran a Eriol y Sakura en una mazmorra, pero al segundo día ella había sido trasladada a su cuarto, en donde seguía siendo una prisionera, pero al menos tenia una cama suave donde dormir.

La joven estaba sentada frente a la gran ventana del cuarto que en alguna ocasión había compartido con su aun marido. Era casi noche y se notaba que afuera había una terrible tormenta. La muchacha miro a una pequeña mesa a su derecha. Sobre ella se encontraba su comida, la cual seguía intacta. Últimamente se había sentido muy mareada, pero aquello debía ser natural en una persona que no había probado bocada por días. Estaba muy pálida y sin ánimos para hacer nada, en las noches dormía muy poco y cuando lograba conciliar el sueño siempre tenía la misma pesadilla en donde aparecía Shaoran recriminando su traición. Si tan solo pudiera explicarle todo lo sucedido.

Desde aquel día no había visto a su maridó, por lo que no le había sido posible aclarar las cosas con él. También tenía prohibido recibir cualquier visita, ya fuera de su familia o Tomoyo, por lo que el único contacto con otro ser humano que había tenido en la última semana era la sirvienta que le llevaba su comida. Esa joven era el único contacto que Sakura podía tener con el mundo exterior. Gracias a ella se había enterado que el juicio de Eriol se había llevado acabo, que había sido encontrado culpable de traición y que seria ejecutado en exactamente 3 días. Sakura no podía creer que aquello fuera a pasar. Eriol y Shaoran habían sido amigos por tanto tiempo, por lo que ella no entendía como Shaoran tenía el corazón para asesinar a su propio amigo. Si tan solo pudiera hablar con él.

Todos sus problemas se arreglarían con solo hablar con Shaoran y contarle toda la verdad sobre lo sucedido, pero él se encontraba renuente a verla o a cruzar una palabra con ella. Por lo que la sirvienta le había contado, Sakura sabia que Shaoran llevaba encerrado en su despacho por días y que solo salía de ahí cuando se le acababa el alcohol y necesitaba ir a buscar otra botella en la bodega. De pronto, una idea cruzo su mente. Si Shaoran no quería irla a buscar para arreglar las cosas entre ellos, entonces tendría que ser ella quien buscara la oportunidad para hablar con él y que mejor momento que cuando bajaba a la bodega, ahí nadie podría interrumpirlos y podían hablar con tranquilidad. Por primera vez en días, sus ojos brillaron ante la pequeña esperanza de arreglar su problema con el hombre que amaba.

Pero después una pregunta turbo su pequeña felicidad: ¿Cómo podría abrir la puerta y salir del cuarto que era su prisión? De pronto volvió a mirar la comida intacta que se encantaba junto a ella. La sirvienta que se encargaba de llevársela parecía tener simpatía por la pobre y desolada reina. Tal vez Sakura podría pedirle que dejara la puerta abierta cuando saliera. Seria un poco difícil convencerla ya que seguramente tendría miedo de ser descubierta, pero esa era su única oportunidad. Lo único que le quedaba a Sakura era arriesgarse con ese plan si no quería quedarse encerrada en ese cuarto para siempre y más que nada si quería volver a estar junto al hombre que amaba.

Como respuesta a sus plegarias Sakura logro escuchar como alguien abría la puerta de su cuarto. Se trataba de aquella sirvienta que representaba su única oportunidad. Seguramente venia a recoger los platos de la comida que horas antes había entregado a la joven reina.

- Buenos noches Su Majestad – saludo la joven sirvienta una vez que entro en el cuarto.

- Buenas noches Akari – saludo la princesa con voz débil.

- Otra vez no ha comido nada. – comento la sirvienta al ver que la comida permanecía intacta. – Si sigue así pronto va a enfermarse.

- No te preocupes por eso. – tras una leve pausa Sakura se dio valor para pedirle a Akari el gran favor del cual dependía su vida. – Akari… ¿podría pedirte un favor?

- Claro Su Majestad. El que usted quiera.

- Necesito hablar con mi marido. Como creo que ya te haz enterado él piensa que yo lo traicione, pero las cosas no sucedieron de la forma en que el supone. Por eso necesito verlo y aclarar las cosas con él.

- Ayyy Señora, nada me haría mas feliz que verla a usted y a su marido felices de nuevo. Pero no entiendo que es lo que quiere que yo haga.

-Yo… necesito verlo, pero el no quiere venir a verme. Por eso quería pedirte que tú… dejaras la puerta de mi cuarto sin llave cuando salgas. Así yo podría salir más tarde en la noche a buscar a Shaoran y hablar con él.

La muchacha se quedo viendo detenidamente a Sakura mientras analizaba cuidadosamente en su mente las palabras de su reina.

-Señora, pero lo que usted me esta pidiendo es una locura- afirmo finalmente tras la pausa. – yo no puedo hacer eso, imagínese lo que me pasaría si el rey se entera que deje la puerta abierta para que usted escapara.

- Akari yo no pienso escapar. Yo solo quiero hablar con Shaoran. Necesito arreglar las cosas con él. Además te juro que jamás diré que fuiste tu quien me ayudo.

- Pero…- dijo Akari con voz dudosa.

- Por favor. Te lo suplico, ayúdame. Eres la única que puede hacerlo. – las lagrimas empezaban a caer por el bello rostro de la joven reina.

- Esta bien. Lo voy a hacer. – repuso la muchacha ante las suplicas de la mujer frente a ella. – pero por favor prométame que no piensa escapar.

- Te lo juro. Amo a mi marido y no pienso renunciar a este amor. Si tengo aunque sea una pequeña esperanza de arreglar las cosas con él lo pienso hacer.

- Espero de todo corazón que lo logre, porque a diferencia de lo que todos los demás dicen, yo no creo que usted sea una mala persona.

Sakura no supo si sentirse feliz al saber que tenía a alguien de su lado o triste al enterarse que el resto de las personas creía que ella había traicionado a su marido.

- Gracias – fue lo único que atino a decir Sakura mientras le daba a su cómplice una débil sonrisa.

Akari le sonrío, tomo los platos de la mesa y se marcho. Sakura no pudo oír el tintineo de algunas llaves, por lo que se dio cuenta que Akari había sido sincera y verdaderamente creía en ella. Sakura volvió a sentarse frente a la ventana. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que Shaoran bajara a la bodega.

____________________________________

Shaoran estaba sentado frente a su escritorio. En él no había ningún papel que mostrara que hubiera estado trabajando, lo único que había eran botellas vacías. Se notaba que el príncipe no había salido de ese cuarto en días, ni siquiera para tomar un baño o cambiarse de ropa. En la mano tenia una copa vacía. Hacia unas horas que se había terminado la ultima botella de cognac, y estaba pensando seriamente en bajar por otra, pero el único problema que le encantaba a esa idea era que para bajar las escaleras tenia que pasar frente al curto donde estaba ella. Si, para ir por otra botella de alcohol necesitaba estar cerca del lugar donde Sakura se encontraba y eso lo sacaba de quicio ya que no quería volver a saber de ella jamás.

Sin previo aviso alguien abrió la puerta del despacho. Wey entro rápidamente.

-Señor, me preguntaba si quería que le trajera algo de comer. – comento el mayordomo cuando se encontraba justo en frente de su amo.

Shaoran se limito a negar con la cabeza.

- Como usted guste- tras una reverencia el mayordomo dio señales de estar a punto de salir del cuarto, pero antes que cruzara el arco de la puerta una voz hizo que se detuviera.

- ¿Cómo esta ella? – pregunto Shaoran con voz lo suficientemente alta para que Wey oyera la pregunta.

- Mal. No ha comido nada desde el penoso accidente. – El mayordomo guardo silencio por unos minutos esperando a que Shaoran respondiera algo, pero ante la negativa de Shaoran de pronunciar palabra continuo. – Aunque si me permite decirlo, usted no se encuentra en mejores condiciones. Lleva días aquí solo y bebiendo. Todos estamos muy preocupados. Tal vez las cosas podrían cambiar si usted hablara con la reina y aclararan sus problemas.

- Eso me gustaría a mí, pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de ese beso. Estoy seguro que si estoy frente a ella perderé el control y no quiero lastimarla. A pesar de que ella me ha lastimado como nadie en este mundo, yo no podría hacerle daño. – Shaoran bajo la cabeza para que su mayordomo no pudiera notar como las lágrimas empezaban a caer por su rostro.- No quiero hacerle daño… Por favor déjame solo.

- Como usted guste Su Majestad.

La puerta se cerró y Shaoran volvió a quedarse en una terrible soledad. Necesitaba más alcohol. Necesitaba seguir tomando para olvidar todo lo pasado, pero ¿Por qué las malditas escaleras tenían que estar justo frente al cuarto de Sakura? Aun así tenia que bajar. Estaba empezando a sentir como su garganta se secaba y a su mente volvía la imagen de ese endemoniado beso.

El príncipe se levanto como pudo y camino entre tropiezos a la puerta. La abrió lentamente. Todo le daba vueltas. Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar justo frente a las escaleras. Estaba decidido a bajar pero no lo hizo. Dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y vio la puerta que se encantaba frente a él. Se la quedo mirando por un largo rato. Camino unos pasos hacia el frente hasta quedar solo a unos centímetros de esa maldita puerta. Tomo la perilla con su mano derecha. Quería verla. Si tan solo giraba la perilla podría verla y decirle cuanto la amaba, besarla y abrazarla y jamás dejarla ir. Podía perdonarla por todo lo sucedido, lo único que tenía que hacer era girar esa perilla, pero eso era algo que su orgullo no le permito hacer y quito rápidamente la mano. Giro bruscamente y bajo las escaleras intentando no caer por ellas debido a su estado de embriagues.

Sakura estaba recostada en su cama mirando en dirección a la puerta. De pronto oyó pasos. Debía tratarse de Shaoran intentando bajar las escaleras para llegar a la bodega donde se guardaban todas las bebidas alcohólicas. Esta era su oportunidad. Se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta. Tenía un poco de frío ya que solo traía puesto su camisón para dormir, pero no podía perder tiempo en ir a cambiarse.

Bajo las escaleras silenciosamente para no despertar a ninguno de los sirvientes o de las personas que dormían en el palacio. Una vez en la planta baja camino en dirección a la bodega, esperando a que Shaoran ya se encontrara en ella. Ya que se encontraba cerca del lugar al que pretendía llegar, puedo darse cuanta que alguien se encontraba dentro debido a la tenue luz que salía de la despensa. Camino con paso firme repitiéndose mentalmente cada una de las palabras que había pensado en decirle a Shaoran cuando lo tuviera frente a frente.

Entro rápidamente a la bodega y cerro la puerta tras de ella sin siquiera darle tiempo a su marido de comprender que era lo que estaba pasando. Shaoran se volteo para ver quien había entrado en el cuarto, pero al ver a Sakura parada frente a él se quedo inmóvil por varios segundos.

Hubieron unos largos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra, simplemente se miraban detenidamente intentando controlar el deseo de besarse y perdonarse mutuamente todos sus errores. Finalmente el silencio termino.

- ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto déspotamente Shaoran

-Necesitaba hablar contigo. – contesto tranquilamente la joven. Sabia que en un inicio las cosas serian difíciles, pero ella no estaba allí para dejarse atemorizar por la rudeza de sus palabras.

- Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo. Lárgate

- No me voy a ir hasta que me escuches.

-Entonces di rápido lo que tengas que decir y déjame tranquilo. – Tras decir estas palabras Shaoran se volteo.

- Shaoran las cosas no fueron como tu las piensas

- ¿Ahh no? – Pregunto con tono sarcástico- Entonces explícame que es lo que verdaderamente paso, porque hasta donde yo lo entiendo mi esposa me fue infiel con mi mejor amigo. Explícame que de eso es lo que no entiendo bien.

Shaoran estaba empezando a perder el control. Sus palabras eran cada vez más duras y se acercaba peligrosamente a Sakura. A cada paso que daba él, ella retrocedía otro.

- Yo…- Sakura se había prometido ser valiente y no dejarse invadir por el miedo, pero al estar frente a él y ver su cara inundada por el odio la idea de no sentir miedo se estaba esfumando poco a poco de su mente. – Por favor Shaoran estas exagerando. No… no puedes tenerme aislada del mundo para siempre por algo que no hice y menos asesinar a Eriol.

Sakura se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber pronunciado su nombre porque los ojos de Shaoran se llenaron de furia y desprecio.

- ¡Así que es eso a lo que haz venido!- Shaoran grito mientras seguía avanzando hacia Sakura y ella seguía retrocediendo. - ¡Viniste a pedirme por la vida de tu amante!- El espacio tras de Sakura se había terminado haciendo que su espalada chocara con una pequeña mesa. - ¡Viniste a suplicarme que deje libre a ese bastardo! – Las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de los ojos de la joven mientras negaba efusivamente con la cabeza. - ¿¡Tanto lo quieres!?

- ¡No! Shaoran yo solo te amo a ti, por favor tienes que creerme. Déjame explicarte.

- La única explicación que quiero oír de ti es de porque lo escogiste a él. De todos los hombres que pudiste haber escogido para que fueran tu amante tenía que ser justamente a la persona a la que yo consideraba mi amigo. ¡Dime! – Shaoran tomo fuertemente a Sakura por los brazos para impedir que ella pudiera escapar - ¿Tanto asco te doy? Explícame que fue lo que te gusto de él. – Sakura seguía llorando desconsoladamente

- Shaoran por favor, me estas lastimando. Tú no eres así.

- ¡Solo quiero que me expliques que fue lo que viste en él! ¿Fue acaso su forma de besarte? – y tras pronunciar estas palabras beso salvajemente a Sakura en los labios. – Dime, ¿besa mejor que yo? – Sakura no podía ya pronunciar palabra porque se estaba ahogando entre sollozos. – ¿o fue acaso su forma de hacerte el amor lo que te cautivo?

Tras pronunciar estas palabras volvió a besar a Sakura, pero este beso no fue tan salvaje o agresivo como el anterior. En este beso Shaoran mostró todo el amor que aun sentía por su esposa y el dolor que lo invadía al estar lejos de ella. Al sentir los labios de Shaoran contra los suyos Sakura se sintió invadida por una extraña felicidad. Había llegado a pesar que jamás volvería a sentir los besos de Shaoran con tanta pasión y amor. La joven se dejo llevar por el contacto y correspondió al beso. Después pasó sus manos por la nuca de su marido.

El beso se volvió cada vez mas intenso y sus cuerpos reclamaban cada vez un mayor contacto. Shaoran cargo a Sakura y la sentó en la mesita que se encontraba a sus espaldas mientras los besos comenzaban a bajar por su cuello. Sakura hizo la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para permitirle un mejor acceso, después libro su mano derecha y empezó a recorrer la piel de Shaoran por debajo de su camisa mientras Shaoran se entretenía besando sus hombros y bajando los tirantes del incomodo camisón.

Shaoran empezó a acariciar los senos de Sakura por encima de la tela haciendo que ella produjera un gemido de placer. Ante aquel sonido Shaoran perdió toda cordura y con un movimiento rápido se deshizo de la tela que cubría aquella área dejando al descubierto los pechos de la joven. Empezó a acariciarlos y besarlos logrando que Sakura profesara gemidos por el deleite del contacto.

Con su mano derecha Shaoran logro abrirse camino entre la larga falda que cubría sus piernas y muslos. Al tocar la parte interna de las piernas de la joven Shaoran sintió como aumentaba la presión en su entre pierna. Había soñado durante días volver a estar junto a la mujer que amaba y finalmente podría volver a hacerla suya. Ante el miedo de que algo podría interrumpir aquel maravilloso momento Shaoran se despojo de las prendas que le impedían un mayor contacto y embistió rápidamente a su mujer. Al sentirlo dentro de ella con tanta rapidez Sakura soltó un grito mezclado de dolor y satisfacción. Él la embistió en repetidas ocasiones hasta que finalmente los dos llegaron al clímax. Tras unos segundos en los que ambos recobraron el aliento Shaoran se separo de ella.

El joven se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a una confundida Sakura la cual no sabía que pasaría después de lo ocurrido. Shaoran se acomodo la ropa y se arreglo el pelo, y después, aun sin darle la cara a Sakura y con la cabeza gacha pronuncio unas palabras.

- No te preocupes, mañana mismo daré la orden para que dejen en libertad a Eriol. También voy a permitir que a ti te den libertad y puedas recibir visitas, siempre y cuando no salgas del castillo, y mas te vale que comas, porque si no te retirare esos privilegios.

Tras pronunciar estas palabras Shaoran salio de la bodega dejando a Sakura semidesnuda y llorando desconsoladamente.

____________________________________

Shaoran subió rápidamente las escaleras. Aun podía oír los sollozos de Sakura cuando salio de la habitación. Camino por el pasillo y entro en el cuarto que le había pertenecido antes de casarse con Sakura. Azoto la puerta y se sentó rápidamente sobre la cama. Cerro fuertemente los ojos para poder olvidar la imagen de Sakura destrozada y llorando.

¿Cómo la había podido tratar aso? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirle todas esas cosas y después haberle hecho lo que le hizo? Sin duda se sentía el peor de los hombres. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. Había lastimado a Sakura de una de las peores formas posibles.

Sin previo aviso alguien abrió la puerta. Hiyori había visto a Shaoran subir las escaleras rápidamente y con un semblante gris. Era obvio que algo le estaba pasando y que estaba pasando por un mal momento, lo cual significaba que era el momento perfecto para otro de sus movimientos. Tenia que aprovechar el hecho de que Shaoran se encontraba confundido, triste y abatido, porque si no actuaba en ese momento, tal vez tendrían que pasar semanas antes de que una oportunidad parecida se le presentara.

El cuarto estaba obscuro, pero aun así Hiyori pudo ver la silueta de Shaoran sentado en la cama. Cerro la puerta tras de ella y camino sigilosamente hasta donde se encontraba él. Al llegar al borde de la cama se hincó quedando cara a cara frente a Shaoran. Estiro su mano derecha y empezó a acariciar la mejilla del joven. Lentamente se fue acercando a él.

Shaoran levanto la mirada y pudo ver como los labios de la muchacha se acercaban peligrosamente a los suyos. En cualquier otro momento su hubiera quitado para frustrar los intentos de la joven sirvienta, pero en estos momentos las cosas no eran así. Quería sentir los labios de otra persona sobre los suyos para así poder borrar la imagen de Sakura. Necesitaba olvidarse de ella y del mutuo dolor que se estaban causando. Necesitaba alejar de su mente todos los pensamientos de dolor, sufrimiento, odio y desilusión, y era justamente todo eso lo que Hiyori le estaba ofreciendo.

Cuando Hiyori comenzó a besar a Shaoran se dio cuenta que el no correspondía al beso, pero tampoco se estaba oponiendo y era justamente aquello lo que ella necesita. La joven aumento la intensidad del beso mientras ponía una mano sobre la entrepierna del joven. Aquellos contactos parecían que finalmente estaban surtiendo efecto en el joven. Fue en ese momento en el que la joven se separo de Shaoran y se levanto del piso.

El muchacho no dijo nada, y se limito a mirar a la joven esperando a ver cual seria su siguiente movimiento. Shaoran no tuvo que esperar mucho para ver que era lo que pretendía hacer Hiyori ya que inmediatamente después de ponerse en pie, la joven se desabrocho el vestido y lo dejo caer al suelo dejando al descubierto todo su bien formado cuerpo.

Hiyori se volvió a acercar a Shaoran para besarlo y continuar con el trabajo que había dejado pendiente. Hiyori creyó que finalmente había logrado su cometido que había finalmente ganado la guerra, pero lo que ella no sabia era que cada caricia y beso que Shaoran le había dado aquella noche, no habían sido pensando en ella, si no en una joven de bellos ojos verdes que desde la primera vez que la vio le había robado el corazón.

____________________________________

Estaba a punto de amanecer cuando Sakura se decidió a salir de la bodega. Tenía los ojos hinchados de haber llorado tanto. Estaba subiendo lentamente las escaleras cuando oyó un ruido al final del pasillo, específicamente en el cuarto que alguna vez había sido ocupado por Shaoran.

Subió rápidamente los escalones que le faltaban y se escondió en el primer cuarto que encontró. Dejo parte de la puerta abierta para poder ver quier era la persona que estaba abriendo la puerta del cuarto al final del pasillo. Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, Sakura pudo ver que la persona que acaba de salir era nada más y nada menos que Hiyori.

Pero… ¿Por qué esa mujer estaba saliendo a esas horas del antiguo cuarto de su marido? Su cuarto se encontraba ubicado en la planta baja, por lo que nada tenia que estar hacinado en el piso superior.

A Hiyori le hubiera gustado quedarse en el cuarto junto a Shaoran hasta que amaneciera para que todo el mundo, y sobre todo Sakura, pudieran ver que había dejado de ser una simple sirvienta y que Shaoran era finalmente suyo, pero sabia que era demasiado pronto para ello y que no debía agobiar a Shaoran, por lo que acepto irse del cuarto cuando él se lo pidió. Pero algún día, todos sabrían que ella había ganado, y ese día seria el día más feliz de su vida.

Mientras tanto Sakura seguía viendo a Hiyori caminar por el pasillo con rumbo a las escaleras para descender a su actual cuarto. Sin embargo otro ruido se oyó en el cuarto al final del pasillo y la puerta se volvió a abrir.

Sakura tuvo que ponerse la mano en la boca para no gritar ante la imagen que apareció frente a ella. Se trataba de Shaoran completamente desnudo, con su mano derecha sostenía la sabana para tapar su parte inferior y en su mano izquierda tenia agarrada una prenda interior de mujer.

- Olvidaste esto- dijo a Hiyori estirando su mano izquierda.

Hiyori sonrío y retrocedió unos pasos tomando la prenda que Shaoran le estaba extendiendo.

- Gracias- repuso la muchacha tras darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, para después decender rápidamente las escaleras.

Shaoran siguió con la mirada a Hiyori y una vez que desapareció de su vista se dispuso a cerrar la puerta del cuarto, pero fue en ese momento que sintió la mirada de alguien.

Sakura había salido de su escondite y estaba parada unos metros frente a él con los ojos llorosos. Shaoran jamás se hubiera imaginado que algo así fuera a pasar. Ella lo sabía todo, Shaoran comprendía por la cara de dolor de su esposa que ella sabia lo que había pasado entre él y Hiyori.

Los dos se quedaron frente a frente, en silencio. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a pronunciar palabra. Tras un largo momento Shaoran retrocedió unos pasos, y sin quitar la vista de Sakura cerro la puerta, dejándola sola en el pasillo, con la mirada fija en el lugar donde hacia unos minutos había visto la imagen de su esposo.

De pronto sintió como las piernas ya no podían soportar su peso y cayo arrodillada. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo desconsoladamente de sus ojos. Quería dejar de llorar, pero no podía. Quería salir corriendo de allí, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Quería gritar pero su voz no salía de su garganta. Quería hacer mil cosas, pero lo único que podía hacer era permanecer ahí sentada en el piso, frente a la puerta del cuarto del hombre al que ella amaba y llorando. Sobre todo llorando.


	8. Destino

Card Captors Sakura pertenece a Clamp.

8. Destino

En la última semana, las cosas habían cambiado mucho en aquel palacio. En aquel lugar, donde alguna vez se sintió un ambiente de amor y comprensión ahora era un lugar frío y silencioso. Las únicas voces que lograban oírse provenían de las sirvientas hablando de los chismes que en aquel palacio acontecían. Eran raras las ocasiones en que podía verse a Shaoran o a Sakura. Cuando Shaoran no se encontraba en su despacho era porque estaba con Hiyori en su habitación, mientras que Sakura solo salía de su cuarto cuando Tomoyo iba a visitarla. La joven se veía muy triste y demacrada. Sus ojos ya no tenían aquel brillo de alegría que tanto los caracterizaban y el hecho de que no quisiera probar bocado empeoraba su situación y sus mareos se hacían cada vez más frecuentes.

Otra cosa o mas bien otra persona que había cambiado en aquel palacio había sido Hiyori. La muchacha yo no dormía en su antiguo cuarto ni usaba sus antiguas ropas. No, Hiyori ya no era mas una sirvienta, se había convertido en la querida del rey y por ende debía vestir mejor que la propia reina y debía tener un mejor cuarto, por lo que había convencido a Shaoran para que cambiara su habitación al que se encontraba justo al lado de la de él y por algún extraño motivo muy cerca de la de Sakura.

Shaoran no lograba comprender como las cosas habían llegado a tal extremo, pero lo hecho hecho estaba y no podía dar marcha atrás. El príncipe evitaba a toda costa encontrarse con Sakura, no sabía si por vergüenza u odio, pero la verdad era que no quería descubrirlo. En esa ocasión se encontraba sentado en su despacho con una copa de coñac en su mano, copa que en los últimos días se había convertido en su mejor amiga. En ese momento Wey entro en el despacho, cuando Shaoran volteo a verlo pudo notar que traía una carta con él.

-¿Cómo amaneció el señor? – pregunto el mayordomo como pura formalidad ya que sabía de antemano la respuesta de su amo.

- Podría encontrarme mejor. – Dijo Shaoran en tono sarcástico - ¿Qué traes ahí?

- Bueno señor yo venia a darle la noticia de que el día de ayer se dejo en libertad al joven Eriol. Él acepto todas las condiciones que usted le impuso y prometió no volver al reino.

- Aún no haz contestado mi pregunta Wey. ¿Qué traes ahí? – dijo Shaoran mirando fijamente la carta.

- A eso iba señor. Es una carta que el joven escribió antes de irse.

-¿Para mi mujer?

- Si con su "mujer" se refiere a la joven Sakura – dijo Wey remarcando mucho estas palabras para que Shaoran notara nuevamente su desapruebo de engañar a su esposa con Hiyori – no señor, la carta no esta dirigida a ella, si no a usted.

-¿A mi? ¿Y que tenia que decirme Eriol a mi?

- No lo se señor, desconozco el contenido de la carta. Yo solo cumplo con mi deber de entregársela. – una vez dicho esto el mayordomo se acerco a la mesa y coloco la carta de Eriol en el escritorio justo en frente de Shaoran. – ahora su Alteza si no me necesita más me retiro.

- Espera- dijo de improviso Shaoran.

- Dígame el señor.

Shaoran dudo unos instantes, pero finalmente se decidió a hacer la pregunta que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Ya ha comido algo?

-No señor, su esposa sigue sin probar bocado. Se la pasa encerrada en su cuarto y solo sale de ahí cuando la señorita Tomoyo viene de visita. ¿Se le ofrece algo más al señor?

-No, gracias. Puedes retirarte.

Wey dio una reverencia y salió del cuarto. Shaoran volvió a llenar su copa casi vacía y bebió un gran trago. En ese momento sus ojos se encontraron con la carta que Wey le acababa de entregar. La miro fijamente por unos minutos y la tomo entre sus manos. Tenía una gran curiosidad por saber que era lo que Eriol, quien alguna vez había sido su mejor amigo, tenia que decirle. En el momento en que estuvo a punto de abrir la carta la imagen de Eriol besando a Sakura vino a su mente inundando todos sus sentidos con el odio que desde aquel día lo sofocaba. Eriol lo había traicionado y no le importaba lo que quisiera decir en su defensa. Tomo fuertemente la carta entre sus manos, quería romperla, destrozarla, sacar con eso todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo. Algo dentro de él se lo impedía. Algo le decía que lo mejor era guardar aquella carta, no para leerle, sino como símbolo de lo único que le quedaba de tantos años de amistad. Abrió un cajón de su escritorio y metió la carta en él, lo cerró con llave y dio otro trago a su copa. Se recostó en el respaldo de su silla y cerro los ojos con la esperanza de quedarse dormido, profundamente dormido para así no poder notar la terrible soledad en la que se encontraba.

* * *

Todo le daba vueltas. Había estado tomando todo el día. No lograba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la carta que Wey le había entregado en la mañana. ¿Qué diría esa carta? ¿Qué tenía Eriol que contarle a él? Tal vez en ese pedazo de papel le pedía perdón por haber intentado robarse a su esposa. O quizás le decía que no pensaba darse por vencido y que regresaría por Sakura. Fuera como fuera, prefería no saberlo.

Hacia mucho calor ese día y no sabía si era a causa del alcohol, pero sentía que se asfixiaba entre esas cuatro paredes que formaban su despacho. Era como si cada minuto que pasaba el oxígeno fuera disminuyendo más y más. Tampoco ayudaba en mucho el hecho de que su mente fabricara locas historias y suposiciones de lo que contenía la carta.

Necesitaba salir de ahí, ir a algún lado, cualquier lado, donde fuera, pero lejos de todo. Sobre todo lejos de sus pensamientos. Pensó en ir al jardín, sin embargo la imagen de Eriol y Sakura besándose en ese lugar lo hizo desistir de la idea. Podía ir a su cuarto. Pero… ¿a que cuarto? ¿Su actual cuarto? ¿Aquel curto en le que compartía las noches con Hiyori? No, no quería ir ahí, le recordaba lo cobarde que había sido al volver a la sirvienta en su amente por una decepción amorosa. ¿Entonces debía ir al cuarto que había compartido con su esposa los primeros meses de su feliz matrimonio? No, ahí tampoco podía ir. Seguramente ella se encontraría ahí y no tenia ganas de verla. Entonces ¿A dónde podía ir?

Se paro de la silla y se dirigió tambaleándose a la puerta. No tenia idea de a donde iba, pero no podía quedarse en ese infernal despacho. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y salió por ella. Empezó a dar unos pasos rumbo a la escalera viendo detenidamente al piso. Cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de su destino oyó como alguien venía subiendo las escaleras. Alzo la mirada para ver de quien se trataba y al descubrir el rostro de la otra persona su corazón se detuvo.

Era Sakura. Ella también se había percatado de su presencia y lo miraba fijamente al pie de la escalera.

Shaoran se quedo inmóvil por unos minutos admirando la imagen que tenia frente a él. Hacia días que no la veía y solo en sus sueños había logrado encontrarse con ella. Sin embargo ella estaba muy diferente. Sus ojos estaban opacos, rojos e hinchados, probablemente gracias a la falta de sueño y a las constantes lágrimas que derramaba. Esos ojos que estaba viendo frente a él no se parecían en nada a los ojos verdes y llenos de brillo que él recordaba. También pudo comprobar que Wey no le había mentido. Era obvio que la muchacha no comía mucho en los últimos días. Estaba muy pálida y más delgada de lo que él recordaba. Su cabello estaba suelto y se notaba que hacia días que no lo cepillaba. En definitiva, la mujer que Shaoran tenía frente a él no era ni la sombro de lo que había sido, y a pesar de eso a Shaoran le seguía pereciendo la mujer más bella que había pisado el planeta.

Pasaron varios segundos en los que ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra. Sakura miraba fijamente a Shaoran y él no podía quitar la mirada de ella. En ese momento Sakura rompió el juego de miradas y siguió con su camino rumbo a su cuarto.

Shaoran pudo ver como la joven se alejaba de él y se le oprimió el corazón ante la idea de volver a perderle. Tenía que hablarle, tenía que decirle algo, tenía que detenerla antes que se fuera. Tal vez esa sería la últimas vez que la volvería a ver y no podía permitir que ese momento fuera tan corto. Se armo de valor y olvido por un segundo todos los rencores para solo decir:

-Sakura- no había pronunciado su nombre en días y ahora que lo hacia sonaba tan dulce y angelical.

A pesar de haber sido apenas un susurro, Sakura fue capaz de oírlo y ante la sorpresa se detuvo. Él caminó unos pasos hacia ella quedando justo detrás de la muchacha. No sabía que más decir. Se había quedado sin palabras. Estaba nervioso y ansioso.

-¿Cómo estas?- fue lo único que atino a decir el joven príncipe. Era una pregunta muy estúpida. Era más que obvio que ella no se encontraba bien.

Sakura no contesto. Y sin embargo no se fue, siguió parada dando la espalda a Shaoran. Ante el silencio de su esposa el rey siguió hablando.

- Me han dicho que no comes mucho. Eso no esta bien. Si sigues así vas a enfermar. Si no te gusta la comida que preparan podrías pedir lo que tú quieras. Recuerda que teníamos un trato en el que quedamos que tu ibas a comer si yo…

- No tienes que hacer esto. – Las palabras de Sakura interrumpieron el discurso de Shaoran.

-¿Hacer que? – pregunto Shaoran sin comprender de que hablaba la joven.

- Fingir que te importo.

Estas palabras hirieron profundamente a Shaoran. Era como si acabaran de clavarle una daga directamente en el corazón. Él no estaba fingiendo nada, realmente se preocupaba por ella.

-Sakura yo…- intento explicarle el príncipe.

En ese momento la joven se volteo dándole finalmente la cara, la cual tenia llena de lágrimas. Sakura lo volvió a interrumpir.

- Shaoran, ya lo se todo. Me refiero a lo tuyo con Hiyori. Es obvio que solo me tienes aquí para evitar los chismes, y yo lo acepto, pero no hagas esto. No me lastimes fingiendo que te intereso – sus palabras se fueron haciendo cada vez menos audibles. Todo le estaba dando vueltas. - …y que te…preocupas por…mi...- le estaba costando mucho trabajo seguir hablando. Sentía que le faltaba el aire y las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban iban desapareciendo.- Yo entiendo… qu..quu….que- de pronto todo se volvió obscuro.

* * *

Estaba desesperado, hacia una hora que el doctor había entrado a examinar a Sakura y seguía sin salir. ¿Sería tan grave lo que su esposa tenía?

Shaoran estaba afuera del cuarto de Sakura caminando de un lado a otro y mirando cada minuto el reloj. Wey, quien se encontraba parado junto a la puerta del cuarto, acompañaba a su amo y de vez en cuando era capaz de oír las maldiciones que este decía entre susurros.

-Suficiente, voy a entrar- dijo el rey por la quinta vez.

Wey respondió de la misma manera tranquila y serena en que lo había hecho las otras cuatro ocasiones.

-Señor, lo mas prudente es esperar. Estoy seguro que pronto tendremos noticias.

Aunque el argumento de Wey no convencía ni calmaba los nervios del joven príncipe, nuevamente le hico caso y siguió caminando de un lado al otro.

En ese momento pudo oír como alguien venía subiendo las escaleras. Shaoran dio una rápida mirada para descubrir que se trataba Hiyori.

-Shaoran, ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Qué paso?, me acabo de enterar ¿se encuentra bien? – Pregunto Hiyori con una falsa preocupación.

-No lo se. –contesto Shaoran sin dar mucha importancia a la presencia de su amente. – El doctor aún no ha salido. No sabemos nada.

-Ayyy mi amor, me duele tanto verte así, tan afectado. Debería tenerte sin cuidado lo que la pase a esa mujer, digo después de lo que te hizo…- Hiyori estaba muerta de celos en su interior al ver lo preocupado que se encontraba Shaoran por Sakura. Ojala fuera grave lo que tenía. Ojala se muriera y dejara de causarle problemas para siempre. – no se Shaoran, yo tengo mis dudas… ¿No será que esta fingiendo?, digo tal vez lo único que quiere es inspirarte lastima para que así la perdones. Sabes, no me sorprendería nada, de ese tipo de personas puedes esperar lo que sea, hasta…

- ¡Hiyori basta! – replico Shaoran harto de las palabras de la muchacha.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del cuarto de Sakura y salió el doctor.

-¿Qué tiene doctor? ¿Qué le pasa? – Se apresuro a decir un preocupado Shaoran una vez que el doctor cerro la puerta tras de él.

-Se encuentra muy débil, pero afortunadamente en estos momentos ya esta estable. – respondió el doctor ante la cara de preocupación del rey. – no debe molestársele en nada y sobre todo debe de comer bien. La buena alimentación y el sueño son básicos para una mujer en su estado.

-¿En su estado? – pregunto Shaoran sin entender de que era lo que hablaba el doctor.

-Si, ¿Qué aun no lo sabe? Su esposa esta esperando un hijo. Esta embarazada.

* * *

-Ayy amiga ¡Felicidades!- grito emocionada Tomoyo cuando se entero que Sakura iba a tener un bebe. – Me alegro tanto por ti. Debe sentirse tan bonito saber que llevas un ser dentro de ti.

Sakura solo sonreía ante el baile de alegría que estaba haciendo su amiga por todo el jardín. La verdad era que si, hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz. La noticia de que iba a ser madre era como un rayo de luz en su vida llena de obscuridad y lo que más le alegraba era saber que ese hijo era de Shaoran. Volteo a ver a la ventana del piso superior del palacio que pertenecía al despacho de Shaoran. Las cortinas estaban cerradas. La sonrisa desapareció de los labios de la princesa. Seguramente Shaoran se encontraba ahí dentro bebiendo como era su nueva costumbre. No había visto a su marido desde que les dieron la noticia de que iban a ser padres. En un inicio Sakura pensó que ese embarazo podría llegar a solucionar o cuando menos calmar un poco las cosas entre ellos, sin embargo al darse cuanta que Shaoran no la quería ver, sus esperanzas se desvanecieron.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? – Preguntó Tomoyo- hace unos minutos te veías feliz y ahora… ¿Es por Shaoran?

-Se supone que debería estar celebrando esta noticia con él y a pesar de todo sigue sin querer verme. ¿Qué tipo de vida llevara nuestro hijo si sus padres no se soportan? Siempre soñé con tener un hijo pero nunca espere que fuera en estas condiciones.

- Tranquila Sakura, estoy segura que las cosas se solucionaran pronto.

-Estoy empezando a dudarlo. Pero bueno. Tengo que ser fuerte por mi hijo.

- Si Sakura tienes que estar tranquila, recuerda que el medico dijo que tu embarazo era de alto riesgo, así que no debes preocuparte por nada. Oye… ¿y tus padres ya lo saben?

-No, aun no. No han venido a visitarme y ya sabes que yo no puedo salir del palacio, así que aún no le he dicho. Eres la primera persona a la que se lo cuento.

-¿Y como se va a llamar?, ¿Ya pensaste en algún nombre? – pregunto Tomoyo.

-No, aun no. Pero todavía tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso. A propósito… se que aun falta mucho para que mi hijo nazca, pero… me encantaría que tu fueras su madrina. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Aceptas?

-Ayyyy amiga por supuesto, nada me haría más feliz. Vas a ver que voy a ser la mejor madrina del mundo. Lo voy a consentir tanto.

Sakura seguía mirando con felicidad a su amiga. Ella siempre había estado a su lado y sabía que si en alguien podía confiar esa era Tomoyo.

-Te vas a ver tan bonita con tu pancita de embarazada. Oye… ¿y que te parece si te coso unos vestidos para cuando empiece a notarse tu embarazo? ¿Crees que Shaoran se enojaría?

-No veo porque había de enojarse- contesto Sakura viendo nuevamente a la ventana del despacho. – y a mi la verdad me encanta la idea. Es mas si quieres tengo unas telas en mi cuarto que nunca he usado y que podrían servirte. Si las quieres puedo ir por ellas.

-Mejor voy yo por ellas. Recuerda que tu estas embarazada y tienes que cuidarte así que no puedes andar subiendo y bajando las escaleras a cada rato. Mejor dime donde están y yo las traigo.

-De acuerdo. Están en mi cuarto. En el ropero de la derecha.

- Esta bien. Tú quédate aquí, no me tardo

Tomoyo emprendió camino rumbo al castillo. Iba con paso lento pero constante. Subió las escaleras y vio frente a ellas el cuarto que pertenecía a su amiga. Se acerco a la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla algo la detuvo. Miro a su lado derecho y se dio cuanta que el cuarto junto al de Sakura estaba abierto. Según lo que su amiga le había contado, ese debía tratarse del cuarto de la bruja de Hiyori. Seguramente la sirvienta había olvidado ponerle llave a su cuarto. Tomoyo sintió mucha curiosidad por saber que había dentro de él. Pensó en entrar pero su conciencia se lo impidió diciéndole que no era bueno espiar a las demás personas. ¿Bueno? Pero si esa sirvienta no sabía nada de lo que era el bien. Hiyori había lastimado a su amiga más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo, era justo que cuando menos ella pudiera ver que guardaba esa mujer en su cuarto.

Tras unos minutos de reflexión, Tomoyo se convenció de entrar así que se dirigió sigilosamente al cuarto y entro cuidadosamente. Era un cuarto bastante grande, aunque no tenía muchas cosas. Solo había una cama, un escritorio y un ropero. Tomoyo se acerco al ropero y lo abrió. En el encontró varios vestidos bastante feos para su gusto, pero nada más. Cerró el ropero y se acerco al escritorio. En él había numerosos cajones, los cuales empezó a abrir sin encontrar nada interesante. Sin embargo cuando empezaba a pensar que no encontraría nada de utilidad se dio cuenta que uno de los cajones estaba cerrado con llave. ¿Qué guardaría Hiyori en él? Empezó a revisar el resto de los cajones y en el último de ellos encontró unas llaves. Tal vez alguna de ellas abría el cajón anterior. Empezó a intentar con cada una de las llaves hasta que finalmente una de ellas abrió el misterioso cajón. Cuidadosamente Tomoyo abrió el cajón encontrando un montón de papeles. Empezó a revisarlos cuidadosamente. Los primeros no tenían gran importancia, perecían ejercicios de caligrafía, como si Hiyori hubiera estado practicando su letra, pero ¿para que? Sin embargo Tomoyo no tuvo que esperar mucho para encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta. Los siguientes papeles eran todos iguales. Todos eran cartas dirigidas a Sakura de parte de Yukito diciendo que necesitaba verla. El contenido de esas cartas era exactamente el mismo del de la carta que Shaoran había recibido y la cual había ocasionado el primer conflicto entre los reyes.

¡Así que había sido ella! Hiyori lo había planeado todo para separar a su amiga del hombre al que amaba y a pesar que las cosas no habían salido como la sirvienta lo había planeado, esa carta había desencadenado el resto de los eventos que ahora tenían a los dos esposos distanciados.

Tomoyo no lo podía creer. Estaba furiosa. Tenia que contarle todo a su amiga. Sakura debía saber la clase de víbora que tenia por enemiga y así decirle a Shaoran toda la verdad para que él la corriera del palacio. Tal vez si Shaoran se enteraba de esto, las cosas entre Sakura y él podría finalmente solucionarse.

Si, tenía que contarle todo a Sakura para que ella finalmente pudiera quitarle a venda de los ojos a Shaoran. Tomoyo tomo los papeles entre sus manos, cerro el cajón, salió del cuarto, cerro la puerta y corrió a donde se encontraba su amiga para informarle sobre su nuevo descubrimiento.

* * *

"¿Qué pasa con Tomoyo?" Era la pregunta que cruzaba por la mente de la joven princesa. Hacia mucho tiempo que se había ido por las telas y aun no regresaba. Estaba empezando a preocuparse, pero pudo tranquilizarse cuando vio la figura de su amiga venir a lo lejos. Aunque, si se lo preguntaban, Tomoyo parecía algo preocupada. Cuando su amiga se acerco lo suficiente como para poder oír a Sakura, esta le pregunto:

-Tomoyo ¿Qué paso? ¿No pudiste encontrar la tela? – Preguntó la joven al ver que su amiga solo traía unos papales en la mano - ¿y que es eso?

-Sakura, acabo de descubrir algo. – respondió Tomoyo a la mirada inquietante de Sakura. – tienes que ver estos papeles.

- ¿Qué son? Y ¿de donde los sacaste?

-Los saque del cuarto de Hiyori. – Dijo Tomoyo mientras le extendía los papeles a su amiga- Fue ella quien invento que Yukito y tu se seguían viendo y esos papeles son la prueba.

Sakura leyó detenidamente cada uno de los papeles en sus manos. Era verdad. Hiyori fue quien lo había planeado todo. Tras terminar de leer volteo a ver a su amiga sin saber que decir.

-Tienes que hablar con Shaoran. Él debe saber el tipo de persona tiene en su cama todas las noches.

Sakura seguía inmóvil, como procesando toda la información que acaba de recibir.

-Vamos amiga, tienes que darte prisa, no creo que pse mucho tiempo antes que Hiyori se de cuenta que entre a su cuarto y sobre todo que faltan esos papeles. Tienes que hablar con tu marido ahora mismo.

Esas palabras despertaron a Sakura de sus pensamientos. Asintió con la cabeza y se paro decididamente. Hablaría con Shaoran y le contaría todo lo que ahora sabía. Empezó a caminar con los papeles en la mano y a unos cuantos metros del lugar donde se encontraba con anterioridad se volteo para ver a su amiga.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de seguir su camino hacia el despacho de Shaoran.

* * *

Shaoran estaba sentado en su despacho como de costumbre, la única diferencia era que en esta ocasión no había tomado ni una sola gota de alcohol. Estaba meditabundo, pensando en la noticia que había recibido tiempo atrás. Iba a ser papá. Sakura estaba esperando un hijo suyo, y aunque la noticia lo emocionaba mucho no sabia que pensar y mucho menos como actuar. ¿Debía olvidar todo lo pasado y salir corriendo a donde se encontraba Sakura para decirle que la amaba y que quería que volvieran a ser una familia? ¿O debía quedarse firme en su decisión de no hablarle?

Mientras pensaba en todas estas cosas alguien abrió la puerta. Se trataba de Hiyori, sin embargo, Shaoran estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto la presencia de su amante.

-Shaoran, mi amor ¿estas bien? – pregunto Hiyori con un tono de falsa inocencia en su voz. – me imagino en que debes de estar pensando. Es en esa mujer y su bastardo ¿no es así?

Fueron estas palabras las que hicieron que Shaoran volteara a ver a Hiyori y notar finalmente su presencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hiyori?, ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Shaoran irritado.

-Ayyy mi amor no me hables así, lo único que quiero es hacerte compañía. Después de la noticia que acabas de recibir me imagino como te sientes y sobre todo lo que piensas.

- ¿A si? ¿Y que es lo que estoy pensando? – pregunto el rey en forma retadora

-Pues es obvio que tienes tus dudas, yo también las tendría.

-¿A que dudas te refieres?

-Pues al bebe obviamente. – dijo Hiyori mientras se acercaba provocativamente a Shaoran - ¿no haz pensado que ese hijo podría ser de Eriol?

Estas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Shaoran. Esa idea jamás había cruzado su mente. Estaba tan seguro de la paternidad del niño que no se había detenido a pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Es posible no lo crees- continuo Hiyori al ver que sus palabras finalmente habían tenido algún efecto en Shaoran. – además, de esa mujer podemos esperarlo todo. Ya sabes que es una…

-¡Basta! – grito Shaoran levantándose de su silla. No iba a permitir que nadie insultara a Sakura.

Hiyori se hico unos pasos hacia atrás ante el terror de ver a Shaoran tan molesto.

-Bu…bueno, yo, yo solo decía - comenzó diciendo la sirvienta aunque su voz temblara- es solo una suposición.

-Pues no andes suponiendo cosas que no son. Ahora vete, quiero estar a solas. – termino diciendo el príncipe mientras retomaba su lugar frente al escritorio.

Hiyori no tuvo que esperar a que se lo dijeran dos veces y salió rápidamente del despacho. Cerro la puerta tras de ella y empezó a caminar rumbo a las escalera con una mezcla de miedo y enojo ante la reacción de Shaoran. Se detuvo al pie de la escalera y pudo notar como Sakura venia en sentido contrario a ella y con unos papeles en la mano.

-¿A donde vas? – pregunto Hiyori a la joven haciendo que esta se detuviera solo unos escalones antes de llegar al piso superior.

-A ver a mí marido, Así que quítate de mi camino. – contesto Sakura

-Él no quiere verte. Sobre todo ahora que estas esperando un hijo de tu amante.

Sakura lo comprendía todo ahora, Shaoran pensaba que el hijo que estaba esperando era de Eriol y por eso no quería verla.

-Y supongo que tú tienes algo que ver con que Shaoran piense eso, ¿No es así? Así como tu tuviste que ver con que él pensara que yo seguía viendo a Yukito.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Hiyori aterrada. Era imposible que lo supiera. Nadie lo sabía por lo que no había forma que Sakura se hubiera enterado que ella había escrito aquella carta falsa.

-Lo que escuchaste, ya se que fuiste tu quien escribió aquella carta donde decía que yo me iba a encontrar con Yukito. Lo se todo y en este mismo momento se lo voy a ir a contar a Shaoran.

-No tienes pruebas de lo que estas diciendo. Nadie va a creerte- contesto Hiyori al sentirse acorralada.

-Claro que va creerme- contesto Sakura- y sobre todo cuando le enseñe esto – dijo la muchacha mostrando los papeles que tenía en la mano. – son bastante convincentes. Ahora quítate de mi camino.

- No voy a permitir que le digas nada a Shaoran.

Y después de pronunciar estas palabras, en un acto de desesperación y de miedo ante la idea de perder todo lo que había logrado ganar, Hiyori empujo a Sakura por las escaleras.

La joven princesa perdió el equilibrio, intentó agarrarse del barandal de las escaleras, pero al no lograrlo dio un fuerte grito de miedo y desesperación y empezó a caer por las escaleras sin que nada pudiera detenerla.

* * *

Shaoran estaba caminando de un lado a otro en su despacho sin logar aclarar sus ideas. Las palabras de Hiyori lo habían confundido más y lo tenían aún más preocupado. El estaba completamente seguro que el hijo que esperaba Sakura era suyo, pero la duda y la incertidumbre no lo dejaban tranquilo. Necesitaba saber la verdad, pero ¿Quién pondría decírsela? De pronto, a su mente vino un recuerdo que podía ser la solución a sus dudas. Se trataba de la carta que Eriol le había dejado antes de irse. No tenia idea de cual era el contenido de ese papel ya que nunca lo había abierto, pero en esos momentos, su contenido podía ser de vital importancia.

Se acerco rápidamente a su escritorio, tomo la lleva que abría el cajo dentro del cual se encontraba la carta y lo abrió con rapidez.

Ahí estaba, exactamente donde la había dejado. La carta de Eriol podía significar el alivio de su angustia y sufrimiento o su destrucción total. Tomo la carta entre sus manos, la abrió y la empezó a leer detenidamente. Tras unos minutos la volvió a doblar, se recargo en el respaldo de su silla y cerro los ojos.

De pronto una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Hacia mucho tiempo que no sonreía y se sentía tan bien hacerlo. Si tan solo hubiera abierto esa carta antes, se hubiera evitado tantos conflictos, sufrimientos y tantas dudas.

En esa carta Eriol le pedía perdón por todo lo sucedido, le decía que la belleza y gracia de Sakura lo habían confundido tanto haciéndole creer que la amaba, sin embargo gracias a ese tiempo de encarcelamiento, había tenido la oportunidad de pensar bien las cosas y se había dado cuanta que lo único que sentía por la joven era una gran ternura y un deseo por protegerla como se protege a una hermana pequeña. Eriol le decía a su amigo que su amistad era lo más importante para él y que se iba porque así se lo habían pedido y era lo menos que podía hacer para pagar el daño que había causado. En lo que se refería a Sakura, Eriol le juraba que nunca había pasado nada entre ellos y que la joven realmente lo amaba. Sakura se lo había dicho cuando se negó a escaparse con él, sin embargo él, confundido, no le hizo caso y por eso la beso contra su voluntad. Finalmente le decía que esperaba que las cosas entre Sakura y él pudieran solucionarse y lograr finalmente la felicidad que tanto se merecían.

Shaoran estaba feliz. Finalmente su alma había conseguido la paz que tanto necesitaba. No sabía si Eriol había sido completamente sincero en la carta, pero la verdad era que Shaoran creía cada una de las palabras contenidas en ella.

Tenía que verla, tenía que ir a buscarla y decirle que la amaba. Estaba cansado de tanto odio y resentimiento, quería volver a ser feliz, y ese niño que venía en camino podía significar esa nueva esperanza que tanto necesitaba. Se levanto rápidamente de la silla y cuando se disponía a salir de su despacho oyó un grito proveniente del pasillo, el cual le helo la sangre. Ese grito era de una mujer, de su mujer. Era Sakura quien había gritado de esa manera.

Shaoran salió corriendo del despacho rumbo a las escaleras. Al llegar ahí encontró a Sakura tirada al pie de las escaleras y a Hiyori hincada a su lado. Shaoran se apresuro a bajar las escaleras y revisar la salud de su esposa. Estaba tan absorto y preocupado en esta tarea que ni siquiera noto el momento en que Hiyori escondía unos papeles en la espalda.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto agresivamente el joven príncipe sin mirar a Hiyori.

-Ella… yo intente ayudarla. Ella quería…quería ir a verte y nos encontramos en las escaleras. Empezó a insultarme y yo…yooo… ella perdió el equilibrio y se cayó. Te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver en esto.

- Eso no me importa en estos momentos. – Contestó el joven mientras seguía inspeccionando a su esposa- ¿Qué esperas para llamar a un doctor?

Hiyori miro con odio el cuerpo de la princesa. Aun cuando esa bruja estaba a punto de morir seguía causándole molestias. La sirvienta se volteo y empezó a caminar para cumplir con la orden que le acababan de encomendar y la última que estaba dispuesta a soportar.

* * *

Shaoran estaba afuera del cuarto de Sakura esperando a que el doctor saliera para darle noticias de su esposa. Estaba muy alterado. No entendía porque el destino se empeñaba en que fuera infeliz. Ahora que estaba seguro de que podía formar una familia y olvidarse de todo lo demás, sucedía esto. De pronto la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué pasó doctor? ¿Cómo esta mi esposa? ¿Y nuestro hijo?- el doctor se limito a negar con la cabeza ante las preguntas del rey.

-Lo siento mucho Señor, pero su esposa perdió el bebe.

Shaoran sintió un terrible dolor en su corazón. Todas las ilusiones que tenía con la llegada de ese niño se habían desmoronado en un segundo.

-¿Y ella? ¿Cómo esta mi esposa? – pregunto temeroso y con la cabeza aún agachada.

- Físicamente esta bien, tiene algunos moretones causados por los golpes, pero ya esta conciente, el único problema es que…

Shaoran levanto la cabeza ante el silencio del doctor. La incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

-¿Qué pasa doctor? – Dijo impaciente – dígame lo que le pasa a mi esposa.

El doctor respiro profundo antes de proseguir.

-Parece que al caer su esposa se golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza y bueno…- Shaoran lo estaba mirando fijamente – perdió la memoria.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto Shaoran sin comprender muy bien las palabras que acababa de pronunciar el medico.

- Se trata de una amnesia temporal, por el momento su esposa no recuerda nada, ni a nadie.

-¿Y que podemos hacer al respecto? – pregunto un angustiado Shaoran.

-Nada, solo tener paciencia. Con el tiempo los recuerdos irán volviendo a su mente. Debe de tenerle mucha paciencia. Si le damos toda la información de una sola vez podría ser muy perjudicial para sus nervios, así que lo único que usted puede hacer es esperar.

-Esta bien doctor, haré como usted me diga.- Shaoran respiro profundamente ante el alivio de saber que al menos su esposa estaba viva.- ¿Ya puedo pasar a verla?

- Si claro… Ahhh espere, se me olvidaba. – comento el doctor antes de que Shaoran pudiera entrar al cuarto de su esposa. – La reina no recuadra nada, bueno casi nada. – tras una leve pausa el medico continuo hablando ante la cara de confusión del príncipe- Parece ser que hay una persona de la que si se acuerda y a estado preguntando por ella. Seria muy recomendable para la salud de su esposa que busque y traiga a esa persona. Tal vez viéndola, la reina pueda recordar algo.

-Esta bien doctor. No se procure, traeré a esa persona aunque se me vaya la vida en ello. – prometió Shaoran con toda sinceridad. Lo único que le procuraba era el bienestar de la mujer que amaba. Tras pronunciar estas palabras de despidió del doctor y entro al cuarto donde se encontraba su esposa.

La joven estaba recostada en su cama con los ojos abiertos. Al oír que alguien se acercaba volteo la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, pero al ver a Shaoran no dio ninguna muestra de algún sentimiento, lo miro como se mira a un desconocido.

-¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó la joven cuando Shaoran se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de la cama- ¿y que hago aquí?

- Yo…- empezó a decir Shaoran sin saber como terminar la frase. –…soy un amigo. Me llamo Shaoran y esta es mi casa. Tú estas aquí porque sufriste un pequeño accidente y te ofrecí mi casa para que te recuperes.

- ¿Y cuando podré irme?

Esas palabras lastimaron profundamente al rey. La sola idea de que Sakura se fuera, de que se alejara de su lado era insoportable.

-Bueno… - contesto el joven fingiendo una fortaleza que no tenía – cuando el doctor diga que estas completamente recuperada.

-Ahhh…- dijo la muchacha mirando al techo, conforme con las respuestas que le acababan de dar.

Tras unos minutos en silencio Shaoran recordó las palabras del medico.

- Sabes, me han dicho que haz estado preguntando por una persona… - comenzó a decir Shaoran.

-¿Tú sabes donde esta? ¿Puedes pedirle que venga? – interrumpió la joven al príncipe, mirándolo con una alegría inimaginable. – tengo tantas ganas de verlo.

- Si Sakura, yo puedo traer a esa persona aquí – dijo el príncipe sonriendo. Aun cuando la muchacha no recordaba nada, no se la había quitado esa costumbre de interrumpirlo. – Solo necesito que me digas su nombre y mañana mismo lo tendrás aquí.

La sonrisa de Sakura se hizo aun más evidente.

-Muchas gracias. – respondió la joven entusiasmada. – se llama Yukito, Yukito Tsukishiro, es mi novio.

* * *

Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto en escribir este capítulo, lo que pasa es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, además no estaba muy segura de cómo continuar la historia, pero bueno finalmente he subido un nuevo capitulo. Es un poco más largo que los anteriores (se los debía jaja) y espero que les guste, porque lo escribí con mucha ilusión. También quería comentarles que la historia esta a punto de llegar a su fin. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por seguir al pendiente de mi historia. Muchas gracias por todo.


	9. Problemas

Card Captors Sakura pertenece a Clamp.

9. Problemas

Shaoran no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Sakura se encontraba leyendo un libro en el despacho, sentada en un sillón justo frente al escritorio donde Shaoran supuestamente estaba trabajando. Llevaban horas en ese lugar y ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra. Ella estaba muy concentrada en su lectura, parecía que el libro en sus manos realmente la estaba entreteniendo. Mientras tanto Shaoran lo único que podía hacer era mirarla, mirar cada detalle de su rostro, sus gestos, sus manos al darle la vuelta a las hojas y sus ojos verdes fijos en cada palabra que leía.

- Disculpe su majestad, no quiero sonar grosera,- dijo la joven rompiendo el profundo silencio con una voz amable y que al mismo tiempo temblaba con cada palabra. - pero debo admitir que su mirada esta empezando a incomodarme.

- Ah, yo… - empezó a decir el rey nerviosamente al ver que la joven lo había descubierto – lo lamento… es solo que… bueno… no volverá a ocurrir.

Sakura le sonrió y volvió a fijar su mirada en el libro. Shaoran volteo la mirada a su escritorio esperando encontrar algo que pudiera entretenerlo y así dejar de mirar a su esposa. De pronto la joven volvió a hablar.

- Disculpe que vuelva a interrumpirlo su majestad, es solo que… me preguntaba… ¿Cuánto tiempo más me quedare aquí? No es que me queje, - aclaro la joven inmediatamente- aquí todos me han tratado muy bien y sobre todo usted, pero yo no quiero ser un estorbo para nadie.

- Sakura, tu no eres ningún estorbo, por el contrario, me complace que seas mi invitada. Además ya oíste lo que dijo el doctor en la mañana, todavía no te recuperas por completo, así que tendrás que quedarte un poco más de tiempo aquí.

- Pero yo ya me siento bien, no entiendo porque….

- Sakura lo siento pero es mi última palabra. No puedes irte hasta que el doctor diga que estas completamente recuperada.

La reina afirmo con la cabeza y permaneció en silencio.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? – dijo la joven tras meditar unos segundos lo que iba a decir.

- Por supuesto.

- Es solo que… bueno usted es un rey y los reyes deben de tener reinas sin embargo no he visto a ninguna mujer en este palacio… así que me estaba preguntando si es usted casado.

- Si, si lo soy. – contesto Shaoran sonriendo.

- ¿Y porque ella no esta aquí?

- Bueno, es que ella esta… de viaje – contesto el joven tras pensarlo por unos segundos.

- Ah… ¿y volverá pronto?

- Eso espero – respondió Shaoran con toda sinceridad.

- Sabe, yo también espero que sea así – dijo la princesa sonriendo – me encantaría conocerla.

Shaoran sonrió, pero tras unos segundos la sonrisa se borro de sus labios. ¿Qué tal si su esposa nunca volvía?, ¿Qué tal si Sakura nunca recobraba la memoria? Si era así, él no podría retenerla para siempre. Ella seguiría preguntando cuando podría marcharse, y en algún momento tendría que acceder aunque eso significara perderla para siempre. De pronto la puerta del despacho se abrió interrumpiendo los pensamientos del príncipe.

- Sakura ¿estas bien? – pregunto Tomoyo entrando rápidamente al despacho y corriendo a donde se encontraba su amiga.

Sakura la miro un tanto asustada y asintió.

- ¿Quién es usted? – pregunto Sakura ante la confusión.

- Tampoco te acuerdas de mí. Me llamo Tomoyo. Tú y yo somos muy buenas amigas. ¿De verdad no te acuerdas?

Sakura frunció el ceño haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar quien era la bella joven de cabello negro parada frente a ella, sin embargo su mente estaba en blanco.

- Lo siento mucho, pero no la recuerdo.

-Sakura debes poder recordarme, soy yo, Tomoyo.

De pronto Tomoyo sintió como alguien la tomaba ligeramente del brazo. Cuando la joven volteo se dio cuenta que se trataba de Shaoran. Él le sonrió y le indico con un movimiento de cabeza que se sentara frente al escritorio. Ella lo obedeció mientras Shaoran se sentaba al otro lado del escritorio.

- No recuerda nada, ni a nadie. – Empezó a decir el joven príncipe con voz muy baja, de tal forma que Sakura no pudiera oír nada - además el doctor dijo que no debíamos presionarla, así que lo mejor es dejarla en paz por ahora y esperar a que empiece a recordar por ella misma.

- ¿Tampoco te recuerda a ti? – pregunto Tomoyo

-No, tampoco y no puedo decirle que soy su marido porque eso la confundía y la perjudicaría mas.

-¿Entonces que podemos hacer?

- Parece que solo podemos esperar.

- ¿Y el bebé?

La mirada de Shaoran se empaño al recordar que apenas unos días atrás se encontraba feliz con la idea de ser padre.

- Lo perdió

- Lo siento mucho Shaoran – comento la joven con toda sinceridad. – pero hay algo que aun no entiendo, ¿Cómo es que paso esto?

- Pues según parece Sakura iba subiendo las escaleras, se tropezó y cayó.

Tomoyo se quedo pensando unos minutos. Toda aquella historia le parecía muy extraña. Algo le hacia pensar que aquello no era lo que realmente había pasado. Sin embargo esta idea se borro de su mente al recordar algo de gran importancia.

- ¿Hablaste con ella antes del accidente?- pregunto Tomoyo con voz muy preocupada.

- No – respondió Shaoran sin darle importancia a la pregunta.

-Entonces… ¿ella no pudo contarte nada?

- ¿Contarme que? – El rey se incorporo en su asiento al oír aquellas palabras. Tomoyo había logrado captar su atención y ahora estaba muy interesado en saber que era lo que supuestamente debía contarle Sakura antes del accidente.

Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior. Sin duda el asunto del engaño de Hiyori era un tema importante que Shaoran debía saber, sin embargo la joven sentía que era una información que solo a Sakura le correspondía contar a su marido, y ella no quería meterse en los asuntos de los demás. Aunque considerando la situación, era imposible que Sakura pudiera contarle algo a Shaoran. Tal vez podía esperar hasta que su amiga recuperara la memoria para ser ella misma quién la dijera todo a su esposo. Pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo haría falta para eso? Además, tener a Hiyori en la misma casa en donde se encontraba Sakura era muy peligroso para el bienestar de su amiga. Si, era verdad; Hiyori era una mujer peligrosa y más si se sentía acorralada. Lo mejor seria contarle todo a Shaoran para que tomara cartas en el asunto de una buena vez.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué era lo que Sakura quería contarme antes de que sufriera el accidente? – pregunto el príncipe al ver que Tomoyo no respondía sus inquietudes.

- Pues… resulta que antes del accidente… ella y yo….

De pronto la puerta del despacho se abrió.

- Él acaba de llegar. –Interrumpió Wey - Lo esta esperando en la sala Su Majestad.

Shaoran comprendió inmediatamente a quien se refería el mayordomo y asintió.

-Lo siento Tomoyo, pero creo que deberemos continuar con esta conversación en otro momento.

-Pero Shaoran…

- Lo lamento. – dijo el príncipe mientras se levantaba de su asiento. - ¿Puedes quedarte con Sakura unos momentos?

- Claro – dijo finalmente la muchacha al darse cuenta que no había forma de hacer que Shaoran se quedara.

El joven la sonrió y salio rápidamente del despacho rumbo a la sala. Al llegar ahí logro ver a un hombre sentado de espaldas a él. Camino unos pasos más hasta que quedaron frente a frente. Cuando el hombre se percato de la presencia del rey se levanto del lugar donde estaba sentado. Shaoran lo reconoció de inmediato. A pesar de que solo lo había visto una sola vez, su rostro se había quedado muy grabado en su mente.

- Siéntate por favor. – pidió Shaoran a su invitado.

Yukito obedeció y tomo el lugar que había abandonado unos segundos atrás.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué estoy aquí de nuevo? – Preguntó el recién llegado- He cumplido mi parte del trato, me fui muy lejos de aquí, ¿Por qué ahora me pidió que volviera?

- Te pedí que regresaras porque Sakura te necesita.

- No comprendo. – Dijo Yukito confundido- primero me alejas de la persona a la que yo más amaba en el mundo, arruinas toda oportunidad de que ella y yo seamos felices y ahora quieres que vuela a su lado ¿Te haz vuelto loco?

- En primer lugar tú no amabas a Sakura tanto como dices porque si fuera así jamás hubieras aceptado el dinero que yo te ofrecí y en segundo lugar – continúo diciendo Shaoran con un leve tono de molestia en la voz. – si te pedí que volvieras no es por gusto, sino porque es lo que Sakura necesita en estos momentos.

- ¿Sakura me necesita? ¿Pero que necesita ella de mi teniendo por esposo al mejor rey de todos los tiempos? – Pregunto Yukito en tono sarcástico.

Shaoran respiro profundamente. En cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera sacada a Yukito del palacio a patadas, pero en esos momentos la verdad era que necesitaba su ayuda si quería recuperar a su esposa por lo que no le quedaba mas remedio que ser amable.

- Ella sufrió un accidente y ha perdido la memoria. No recuerda nada ni a nadie, excepto… a ti.

- ¿A mi? ¿De verdad? – Yukito soltó una carcajada - ¿Qué irónico no?

Shaoran volvió a respirar.

- Si, solo te recuerda a ti, y es por eso que te mande llamar. Necesito que pases un tiempo junto a ella hasta que recupere sus recuerdos.

- ¿Y eso como en cuanto tiempo será?

- No lo sabemos. El medico dijo que podían ser días, semanas o incluso meses.

- ¿Y quieres que yo este a su lado durante todo ese tiempo?

- Si, al menos hasta que su situación mejore un poco.

- ¿Y que ganaría yo con toda esta situación? – pregunto Yukito

- Te pagare. Te daré tanto dinero que no tendrás que trabajar nunca más. Se que el dinero que te di la última vez que nos vimos se te esta acabando, así que esto realmente te conviene. Lo único que te pido es que te quedes un tiempo en el palacio.

Yukito lo pensó por un minuto y finalmente decido.

- De acuerdo, lo haré.

- Muy bien. – respondió Shaoran ante la afirmativa. – posteriormente te mostraran tu habitación para que puedas instalarte, en estos momentos quiero que vayas a ver a Sakura. – Dijo Shaoran en forma de orden mientras se levantaba de su asiento- acompáñeme por favor, te llevare a donde ella se encuentra.

Shaoran empezó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras para llegar al despacho mientras Yukito caminaba justo detrás de él. Una vez frente a la puerta del despacho, Shaoran la abrió lentamente y entro con paso firme. Sabía que la escena que estaba a punto de presenciar no iba ser de su agrado, sin embargo era algo que debía suceder por el bien de su esposa.

-Sakura, hay alguien que quiere verte – dijo Shaoran a la joven quien seguía sentada intentando leer.

Una vez pronunciadas estas palabras se oyó un grito de alegría por parte de la reina quien salió corriendo para abrazar al hombre que se encontraba detrás de Shaoran.

- ¡Yukito!, te he extrañado tanto – confeso la joven al hombre entre sus brazos. Después de unos segundos lo soltó y giro sobre su propio eje para quedar frente a Shaoran - Su majestad muchas gracias. De verdad no se como agradecerle todo lo bueno que usted a sido conmigo.

- No tienes nada que agradece. – Sonrió el joven. – Lo he hecho de todo corazón.

Sakura afirmo y volvió a dar la vuelta para quedar nuevamente frente Yukito. Lo tomo de la mano y lo dirigió a la silla que estaba justo en frente de la que ella ocupaba unos minutos antes.

- Tengo tantas cosas que contarte… - pudo oír Shaoran que decía Sakura al recién llegado.

- Esto debe ser muy difícil para ti- comento la voz de una joven

- Si lo es Tomoyo, pero tengo la esperanza de que no será por mucho tiempo. – respondió el rey aun mirando a la joven que amaba. Después volteo a ver a Tomoyo – Tu y yo estábamos teniendo una conversación antes de que nos interrumpieran. Dijiste que era importante.

De pronto alguien toco a la puerta.

- Adelante – dijo Shaoran

Wey abrió la puerta lentamente y entro. Se dirigió a donde se encontraba el rey y le susurro en el oído.

-Lamento interrumpirlo su majestad, pero allá abajo hay unos hombres que quieren hablar con usted.

- ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto el príncipe con el mismo tono de voz que su mayordomo

- Son unos campesinos Su majestad.

-Lo siento, en estos momentos no puedo atenderlos, diles que vuelvan otro día.

- Su majestad, se que ha estado pasando por momentos difíciles y lo comprendo, pero usted sigue siendo el rey y tiene asuntos que atender, y este asunto es particularmente importante. Además dudo que estos hombres puedan venir otro día, vienen de la frontera norte del reino y ya han gastado demasiado dinero en al viaje como para realizar otro en otra ocasión.

- ¿De la frontera norte? ¿Un asunto importante? – Preguntó Shaoran contrariado- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo Wey?

- Creo que esto es algo que debe escuchar usted mismo de boca de los testigos.

Shaoran se quedo pensando unos segundos y después volteo a ver a Tomoyo.

-Lo siento Tomoyo, pero parece que tenderemos que dejar nuestra conversación para otro día.

- Pero es un asunto muy importante.

- De verdad lo lamento, pero tendrá que ser en otro momento. – Dijo Shaoran mientras salía de la habitación- Nos vemos después.

Shaoran cerro la puerta tras de él dejando a Tomoyo muy consternada y esperando que nada malo fura a pasarle a su amiga.

El rey bajo las escaleras junto a Wey hasta llegar a la sala. Ahí había dos hombres con ropas muy humildes sentados. Se veían notablemente nerviosos. En el momento en que vieron entrar a Shaoran a la sala se pusieron de pie e hicieron una reverencia.

- Su majestad lamentamos mucho venir a molestarlo a su palacio.- dijo el hombre más viejo. Tenia la mirada fija en el suelo como muestra de respeto al rey.

-No se preocupen,-dijo Shaoran sentándose en un sillón. – Tomen asiento por favor. – mientras el rey decía estas palabras Wey se encargaba de cerrar cada una de las puertas que tenían acceso al salón – Me han informado que vienen desde muy lejos. Díganme ¿Qué asunto tan importante los trae hasta acá?

- Bueno, vera usted- comento el hombre que hasta esos momentos no había pronunciado palabra. – nos da mucha pena molestarlo con nuestros asuntos pero es que esta situación esta cada día peor. Se trata de nuestras tierras.

- ¿Qué ocurre con ella?- Pregunto Shaoran sin comprender aún bien lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Nos las están quitando – contesto el anciano

Shaoran se incorporo en el asiento.

- ¿Cómo dicen? ¿Pero como es eso posible?

- Mire Su Majestad, todo comenzó unos meses atrás. Nosotros trabajábamos las tierras que usted nos había dado y la cosecha estaba yendo muy bien. Sin embargo un día empezamos a notar que alguien estaba hurtando nuestro ganado y nuestra cosecha, por lo que decidimos turnarnos los hombres del pueblo para vigilar por las noches. Fue así que nos dimos cuanta que por las noches venían campesinos del reino vecino a quitarnos nuestros alimentos. Así siguieron las cosas por unos días hasta que decidimos ir a hablar con el reino vecino. Supusimos que con eso todo mejoraría, pero no fue así, por el contrario, las cosas empeoraron. Empezaron a llegar soldados y se instalaron en parte de nuestro territorio. Intentamos hablar con su general pero no logramos nada. Cada día que pasaba los soldados se iban recorriendo más y adentrándose más en nuestros terrenos. Como ya no soportábamos más la situación decidimos enfrentarnos a los soldados, sin embargo como usted ya se imaginara, nuestro encuentro termino en una tragedia. Los que sobrevivimos tuvimos que huir a un pueblo cercano, sin embargo los soldados están moviéndose nuevamente y amenazan con destrozar el pueblo en el que nos encontramos si no lo desalojamos. Ya no sabemos que hacer, por eso en una reunión con todo el pueblo, decidimos que mi hijo y yo vendríamos a verlo directamente a usted para pedirle que nos ayude a recuperar nuestras tierras.

Shaoran había escuchado muy atento toda la narrativa de aquel pobre y anciano hombre.

-¿Por qué no se me aviso antes de esta situación? – pregunto Shaoran mientras aún analizaba las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

- En un inicio pensamos que debía tratarse de un error o una confusión que nosotros solos podríamos solucionar, sin necesidad de molestarlo, Su Majestad. Sin embargo hace más de un mes decidimos enviarle una carta.

- ¿Una carta? Wey, - dijo Shaoran volteándose para ver a su mayordomo, quien se encontraba detrás de él. - ¿Por qué nunca me llego esa carta?

El mayordomo se acerco al rey y le susurro.

- Señor, creo que esa carta llego aproximadamente hace una semana y si mal no recuerdo debe encontrarse en su escritorio. Sin embargo con todos los problemas personales de Su Majestad, creo que no ha tenido el tiempo de revisar ciertos papeles.

Shaoran permaneció en silencio. Wey tenía razón. Con todos los problemas que tenía con Sakura había descuidado su reino y había permitido que cosas así sucedieran. Todo era su culpa. Su deber era estar al pendiente de lo que su pueblo necesitaba. Era su más importante obligación y aun así no la había cumplido. Les había fallado a todas las personas que confiaban en él. Si tan solo hubiera estado más al pendiente…Sin embargo ese no era el momento de lamentarse. El mal ya estaba hecho, ahora le correspondía encontrar la solución.

- Muchas gracias por venir y contarme todo directamente. Les prometo que tomare cartas en el asunto. Por el momento quiero que desalojen el pueblo en el que se encuentran. Yo pagare todos los gastos que eso generen. Se que será algo difícil, sin embargo, si esos soldados deciden atacar, no quiero que nadie sea lastimado. Ahora, para solucionar este problema me comunicare con el rey Tetsu, tengo curiosidad por saber si esta enterado de lo que su ejercito esta haciendo, y si lo esta, tendrá que darme una buena explicación para haber roto el tratado de paz que él y mi padre firmaron hace años. Quédense tranquilos. Este problema se solucionara -

- Muchas gracias Su Majestad- dijeron los hombres poniéndose de pie y haciendo una nueva reverencia. – Ahora nos retiramos, no queremos causarle más molestias.

-No fue ninguna molestia, es mi deber- contesto Shaoran.

Tras estas palabras los hombres salieron de la sala escoltados por un sirviente recién llegado.

Shaoran volvió a tomar asiento y suspiro.

- Wey, necesito que me consigas un sirviente de mucha confianza para que lleve una carta a Tetsu.

-Como usted ordene Su Majestad.

-Espero que este asunto todavía pueda solucionarse de manera pacifica.- dijo Shaoran más para él que para su mayordomo.

…

- ¿Así que tus padres vinieron a verte en la mañana? – pregunto Tomoyo a su amiga.

- Si, Bueno… vino un hombre y una mujer que decían ser mis padres. Yo la verdad me sentí muy apenada porque sinceramente no los recuerdo.

- Bueno Sakura no debes mortificarte por eso, ya te explique que con tu caída haz olvidado algunas cosas pero pronto estarás bien.

- Si, gracias por tu apoyo.

- ¿Y donde esta Shaoran?

- No lo se- contesto la princesa- no lo he visto en toda la mañana. Tampoco he visto a Yukito, aunque él debe seguir dormido, siempre se levanta tarde- comento la joven entre risas

- ¿Lo quieres mucho?- pregunto Tomoyo. Habían pasado unas semanas desde la llegada de Yukito y Sakura no mostraba mejora alguna, por el contrario, cada día parecía más enamorada de Yukito.

- Muchísimo- dijo Sakura sonriendo- aunque…

Tomoyo miro fijamente a Sakura. Aquella pequeña muestra de duda podía ser la mejor señal de que Sakura estaba empezando a recuperarse.

-Aunque ¿Qué? – cuestiono Tomoyo desesperada ante el silencio de su amiga.

- Dices que tú y yo somos muy buenas amigas ¿verdad? – pregunto la reina

-Si, así es

-Entonces puedo confiar plenamente en ti.

-Por supuesto Sakura, puedes contarme lo que tú quieras. – contesto con toda sinceridad Tomoyo.

- Es solo que… quiero mucho a Yukito, pero hay veces que siento que… que no puedo confiar en él. Tengo la sensación de que va traicionarme, o que no me quiere tanto como dice. No se, es algo que no puedo explicar.

- Creo que te entiendo Sakura. Y bueno yo pienso que si tienes ese sentimiento es por que dentro de ti sabes que algo no anda bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Sakura sin comprender lo que su amiga decía.

- Lo único que yo te puedo aconsejar es que no menosprecies ese sentimiento, si no te sientes segura a su lado por algo ha de ser, así que por mucho que lo quieres debes andarte con cuidado.

Sakura asintió y se quedo callada pensando en las palabras de Tomoyo. La joven estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios de Tomoyo. Parecía que finalmente Sakura estaba empezando a recordar.

…**.**

Shaoran estaba sentado en el comedor. Llevaba horas sentado ahí. Desde la mañana que había tomado su desayuno no se había movido de ese lugar. Tenía tantas cosas en que pensar que no sabía como ordenar su tiempo para solucionar todos los problemas que se le estaban presentando. De pronto entró Wey.

-Su majestad, ¿me mando llamar?- pregunto el mayordomo.

- Si Wey, necesito saber si se entrego la carta al rey Tetsu.

- Si su majestad, nuestro mensajero la entrego en el palacio hace dos semana, sin embargo aún no hemos recibido contestación.

- ¿Y como va la situación? – pregunto el joven

- El ejercito enemigo sigue avanzando, sin embargo no ha habido muertos ya que se desalojaron a todos los campesinos de la zona, tal y como usted lo ordeno.

- Muy bien. Voy a necesitar a otro mensajero y que esta vez no se vaya hasta tener una contestación de Tetsu.

- ¿Qué tiene planeado su majestad? – pregunto Wey con curiosidad

- Necesito hablar con Tetsu personalmente, así que le enviare otra carta invitándolo al palacio. Así podremos solucionar las cosas hablando como personas civilizadas.

- ¿Y que va a hacer si el rey se niega a venir?

Shaoran suspiro.

- No tendré mas alternativa que mandar a nuestro ejercito a combatir. Tendríamos que ir a la guerra.

Los dos hombres se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

- Pasando a otro tema- dijo Shaoran tras varios minutos intentando no pesar en la opción de la guerra- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi esposa?

- Igual Su Majestad. No parece haber tenido ninguna mejora. En la mañana vinieron a verla sus padres, pero no los reconoció. En estos momentos la señorita Tomoyo se encuentra con ella.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer si nunca me recuerda? – pregunto Shaoran. Su voz mostraba la gran angustia que sentía.

- No piense esas cosas Su Majestad. Ella lo ama, así que ya vera como pronto todo se soluciona. Ah, ahora que lo recuerdo, la señorita Hiyori lo ha estado buscando.

- Hiyori. Ya me había olvidado de ella. – dijo Shaoran tomándose la cabeza entre las manos. – Dile que venga, necesito hablar con ella.

- Como usted ordene. – contesto Wey haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del comedor.

Shaoran se quedo sentado esperando la llegada de Hiyori y meditando que es lo que iba a decirle cuando ella llegara.

- Mi amor. Hace tanto que no te veo. – grito Hiyori al entrar al comedor. – Te he extrañado tanto. – continuó mientras abrazaba al rey

- Hiyori necesito hablar seriamente contigo – dijo el joven mientras se libraba de los brazos de su amante. – Wey déjanos solos por favor- comento esta vez dirigiéndose a su mayordomo quien salió tras hacer una reverencia.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?

- Bueno Hiyori, yo quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que paso, específicamente quería pedirte perdón por lo que te hice.

- ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto Hiyori al no comprender lo que pasaba. La joven pensaba que Shaoran se acercaría más a ella ahora que su esposa ni siquiera lo recordaba, pero las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella había pensado.

- Me refiero al hecho de que te volví mi amante. Tal vez arruine tu oportunidad de conseguir un buen esposo y de verdad lo siento. Pero intentare reparar mi error. Mira te comprare una casa no muy lejos de aquí, yo veré que nunca te falte nada, además tendrás unas cuantas sirvientas y podrás…

- ¿Me estas corriendo de aquí? – interrumpió Hiyori.

- Hiyori, de verdad lo siento, no quería que las cosas terminaran así. Te juro que me haré responsable de mis actos y…

- No puedo creer que de verdad estés haciendo esto. Y todo es por esa maldita mujer.

- Hiyori, ella es mi esposa y la amo.

-Pero ella nunca te amo y nunca te amara. Vas a abandonarme por una simple ilusión. ¿Qué vas hacer si nunca recupera la memoria? Y si la recupera ¿crees que ella aceptaría estar contigo? ¿Por qué crees que solo recuerda la tal Yukito? ¡Porque lo ama! Siempre lo ha amado, así como yo te amo a ti. No puedes echarme de aquí. Te di todo mi ser, no puedes simplemente deshacerte de mí.

- No quiero deshacerme de ti. Quiero que tengas una vida mejor. Quiero que tengas una vida tranquila, que encuentres un buen hombre que te ame y que sean felices el resto de sus vidas. No quiero que toda tu vida te la pases siendo mi amante, no quiero que la gente te rechace y te señale porque tú no te mereces eso. Yo no puedo amarte, así que quiero que encuentres la felicidad en otra parte.

- Ella te traiciono y aun así quieres estar a su lado. Es una maldita traidora, embustera e interesada. Date cuenta que es una cualquiera que solo quiere tu dinero y fortuna. – continuaba diciendo Hiyori. Decir cosas en contra de Sakura era la única arma que le quedaba para quedarse en el palacio.

- Ya basta Hiyori. No voy a permitir que sigas insultando a mi esposa. Estoy tratando de ser justo contigo pero no puedo permitir que sigas diciendo esas cosas de Sakura. He tomado mi decisión y tendrás que respetarla. Lo hago por tu propio bien, así que arregla lo que tengas que arreglar porque te vas en 2 semanas. – Dijo Shaoran mientras se dirigía a la salida del comedor. – Lamento que las cosas terminaran de esta forma. De verdad siento mucho todo el daño que te cause. Te prometo que nunca te faltara nada.- termino diciendo el príncipe y posteriormente salio del comedor.

- Te odio Shaoran Li. Te odio Sakura Kinomoto. Los odio a los dos y les juro que me las van a pagar. Esto no se va a quedar así, me vengare. Me vengare hasta que vengan de rodillas a suplicarme clemencia. ¡Se los juro! – grito Hiyori con gran odio y furia.

Shaoran siguió caminando rumbo a su despacho sin oír ninguno de los gritos pronunciados por Hiyori. Camino en silencio y con la cabeza baja. Parecía que sus problemas se estaban multiplicando con cada día que pasaba. Estaba tan distraído que casi choca con una mujer que venia bajando las escaleras.

-Lo siento – dijo distraídamente el príncipe

- Shaoran ¿te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Tomoyo.- te vez un tanto preocupado y distraído.

-Ah Tomoyo eres tú. No te preocupes. Estoy bien.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices. – contesto la joven no muy convencida. Siguió bajando las escaleras, ahora acompañada por Shaoran.

- ¿Estabas con Sakura?

- Si, vengo de estar con ella. A propósito, ¿crees que sea un buen momento para la conversación que teníamos pendiente?

- Eh, claro. Si tú quieres. – contesto el rey caminando a un sillón cercano. – Siéntate por favor. – Continuo mientras la joven tomaba asiento donde Shaoran le había indicado- Ahora si dime, que es eso tan importante que querías decirme.

- Bueno, la verdad siento mucho meterme en los asuntos ajenos, pero ya que Sakura no puede recordar nada, creo que me corresponde a mí hablar en su lugar. – Tras pronunciar estas palabras Tomoyo hizo una pequeña pausa- Se trata de Hiyori- comento finalmente librándose de un peso que no la dejaba vivir tranquila.

- Ahhh, ya entiendo. – Dijo Shaoran. Ahora comprendía porque Tomoyo estaba tan apurada con ese asunto.- Bueno, ya no tienes que preocuparte más por ella, muy pronto se va a ir del palacio.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Se va? – pregunto la joven con mucho interés.

- Si, así es. Es lo mejor. No creo que a Sakura le haga ningún bien verla en el palacio y mucho menos cuando recupere la memoria, es por eso que le pedí que se fuera.

- ¿Y ella acepto?

-Bueno en un inicio no, pero creo que es solo cuestión de tiempo. Es una decisión que ya he tomado y no pienso dar marcha atrás. Le comprare una casa y vivirá ahí. Finalmente es mi responsabilidad todo lo que paso así que tengo que afrontar la consecuencia de mis actos.

- Entonces…- empezó a decir Tomoyo mientas analizaba la situación.- ¿Ella estará muy lejos de Sakura?

- Si, así es. Eso es lo que te preocupaba ¿no?, que Sakura pudiera verla y perjudicara su recuperación.

Si, eso le inquietaba, sin embargo lo que realmente la tenia preocupada era que Hiyori pudiera hacer algo en contra de su amiga. Sin embargo, si lo que Shaoran decía era verdad, entonces ya no tenía que preocuparse más. Hiyori estaría demasiado lejos de Sakura como para causarle algún daño. Parecía que finalmente las cosas iban a empezar a mejorar. Sakura estaba empezando a dar muestras de recuperar sus recuerdos y Hiyori iba a irse muy lejos de aquel palacio. Tal vez no había necesidad de contarle a Shaoran sobre las cartas que había encontrado en el cuarto de Hiyori. Sakura pronto estaría bien y sería ella misma quien le contara toda la verdad a su marido. Tomoyo se sintió aliviada por un momento, lo mejor sería esperar a que Sakura le contara todo a Shaoran, después de todo ese asunto solo les concernía a ellos. Si, tal vez Hiyori no tendría su merecido en estos momentos, pero la justicia llegaría cuando Sakura mejorara y eso era lo único que importaba en esos momentos: que su amiga recuperara su vida.

- Si, eso era justamente lo que quería hablar contigo, - dijo mientras tomaba la decisión de permanecer callada por un tiempo más- pero parece que tú tomaste la decisión sin necesidad de que yo dijera nada.

- Lo único que me preocupa es el bienestar de Sakura. – contesto el príncipe

- Si, lo se. – Tomoyo sonrió. Todo estaba empezando a mejorar- Bueno, ya tengo que irme. Mis padres me esperan. Con tu permiso.

- Hasta luego Tomoyo. Y ven pronto a ver a Sakura, parece que tu compañía le sienta muy bien.

- Así lo haré.- Contesto entusiasta la joven. Tras decir estas palabras se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala.

…

Sakura y Yukito estaban caminando en el jardín. A ella le encantaba ese lugar, así que pasaba gran parte del día admirando la bellaza de las flores y aves que volaban ahí.

- Es un día hermoso ¿no crees? – dijo Sakura a su acompañante.

- Si, muy bello, pero no tanto como tú. – Contesto Yukito logrando que la joven se ruborizara.

Los dos siguieron caminando un rato más en silencio.

- Sakura hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo- dijo el joven rompiendo el silencio que reinaba unos segundos atrás.

- ¿De que se trata? – pregunto la joven consternada.

- Se trata de nosotros y de nuestro futuro.

- No comprendo que es lo que quieres decir Yukito.

- Me refiero a que… creo que ya hemos pasado demasiado tiempo aquí. ¿No crees que ya sea tiempo de que nos vayamos?

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

- A donde sea, querida. Yo quiero que tú y yo nos casemos, que seamos una familia y que vivamos felices por siempre.

- ¿De verdad eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – pregunto Sakura muy alegre. Siempre había soñado con tener una familia a lado de Yukito.

- Por supuesto, ¿que no es lo que tu también quieres?

Sakura estaba a punto de decir que si cuando de repente apareció en su mente la imagen de Shaoran. La verdad era que no conocía muy bien al rey ya que se la pasaba muy ocupado con sus asuntos, pero los pocos momentos que había pasado a su lado eran inolvidables. A su lado se sentía completamente segura, sensación que no tenía cuando se encontraba junto a Yukito. De pronto las palabras de Tomoyo vinieron a su mente. Tal vez la joven de pelo negro tenía razón. Tal vez algo dentro de ella intentaba decirle que no amaba a Yukito como ella pensaba.

- Yukito, yo… no puedo irme así como así. Digo, aquí todos me han tratado muy bien y sería muy ruin de mi parte marcharme sin su consentimiento.

- Entonces pídele al tal Shaoran que te deje ir.- comento Yukito como si se tratara de la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

- Él no me dejara marchar, al menos hasta que el medico me lo permita. Shaoran ya me la ha dicho antes.

- Si se lo vuelves a pedir y le dices cuanto queremos estar juntos no creo que se pueda negar.

- Pero…- comenzó a decir Sakura mientras buscaba otro pretexto para no marcharse.

- ¿Otro pero? ¿Qué ocurre Sakura? Parece que estuvieras buscando pretextos para no que no nos vayamos juntos. ¿Es acaso que ya no me amas?

- No, no es eso. – Aquellas palabras atemorizaron a Sakura. Ella siempre había amado a Yukito, o cuando menos eso recordaba y ese era el único recuerdo realmente suyo que tenía. Desde que despertó aquel día en la cama del palacio solo era capaz de recordar a Yukito, por eso le daba miedo perderlo, le atemorizaba pensar que la única persona con la que realmente tenía recuerdos pudiera desaparecer de su vida. – yo si te amo.

- ¿Entones porque no quieres que nos vayamos? – cuestiono Yukito a la joven

- Es solo que no quiero que Shaoran piense que soy una malagradecida. Él ha sido tan bueno conmigo.

- No te preocupes por él. Es un rey, lo tiene todo, estará bien.

- Pero…

- Sakura no me des más pretextos. Si realmente me amas como dices ve y pídele al rey que nos permita irnos de aquí.

Sakura se quedo pensando unos minutos.

-Este bien, lo haré. Le pediré a Shaoran que nos permita marcharnos. – finalizo diciendo Sakura sin estar realmente muy convencida de sus palabras.

- Oh amor, sabía que así sería. – dijo Yukito ante la respuesta de Sakura.

Después de pronunciar estas palabras Yukito abrazo fuertemente a Sakura. Finalmente la había convencido. Le había costado mucho trabajo, pero finalmente lo había logrado. Pronto se marcharía de ese palacio y no solo con la gran cantidad de oro que Shaoran la había prometido, sin no también con la mujer a la que siempre había amado. Alejarse de Sakura había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en su vida, pero finalmente había llegado el momento de vengarse de Shaoran. Le arrebataría lo que al rey más la importaba en la vida y lo mismo que a él le habían arrebatado tiempo atrás: el amor de Sakura.

…

Sakura estaba muy nerviosa. Días atrás le había prometido a Yukito hablar con Shaoran, sin embrago no había encontrado el valor necesario para hacerlo. No tenía ni idea de que es lo que le iba a decir. Aunque se lo había prometido a Yukito, en realidad nunca estuvo muy convencida de que fuera lo mejor. Sin embargo no quería perder a Yukito, y si no hacia lo que él le había pedido, lo mas seguro es que no lo volvería a ver. Fue con esta idea en mente que se armo de valor para tocar la puerta del despacho donde se encontraba Shaoran.

- Adelante- oyó la joven que una voz le decía desde adentro del cuarto.

Tomo la perilla con su mano derecha y lentamente abrió la puerta. Era de noche y el despacho era solo iluminado por unas cuantas velas sobre el escritorio donde trabajaba Shaoran. Él tenía la mirada muy seria y fija en unos papeles que examinaba. Volteo a ver quien era la persona que había tocado la puerta y al ver la cara de Sakura sonrió ampliamente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y entro en el salón.

- Sakura, ¿Qué te trae por acá?- dijo Shaoran mientras se levantaba de su silla. – pensé que ya estarías durmiendo

-No podía dormir- contesto la joven. – Usted también sigue despierto.

- Si, tengo unos asuntos que terminar antes de irme a dormir.

-¿Problemas en el reino?

-Si, pero nada que no pueda solucionar- contesto Shaoran mordiéndose la lengua, la verdad era que no estaba muy seguro como solucionaría el problema en que estaba metido.

- Si quiere regreso en otro momento que tenga más tiempo.

- No, Sakura quédate. Además yo quería disculparme ya que últimamente te he tenido muy descuidada.

- No se preocupe Su Majestad, usted ya ha hecho bastante por mi y comprendo que tiene cosas que hacer. Además Tomoyo y Yukito me han acompañado todo este tiempo así que no me he sentido sola.

Shaoran no pudo ocultar su molestia al oír al nombre de Yukito. Sin embargo intento disimularlo cambiando de tema.

- Bueno, aún no me dices a que debo el milagro de tu visita.

- Pues, yo en realidad venía a pedirle un favor. – expresó Sakura temerosa

- ¿Un favor? El que quieras. ¿De que se trata?- preguntó Shaoran tranquilamente

- Se trata de mi permanencia aquí. No quiero parecer malagradecida, ni nada por el estilo. Al contrario yo quiero agradecerle todas las atenciones que usted ha tenido conmigo y con Yukito, pero creo que ya es hora de que nos marchemos.

Shaoran se quedo callado unos segundos. Pensaba que ya había convencido a Sakura para que se quedara, sin embargo ella estaba ahí nuevamente tocando el tema de su partida.

- Pero…

-Si, yo se que el medico aun no ha dicho que puedo marcharme, pero la verdad es que yo ya me siento muy bien y no veo la diferencia entre terminar de recupérame aquí y en mi casa.

-¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que quieres irte? ¿No eres feliz aquí? – pregunto Shaoran intentando comprender porque Sakura había cambiado de opinión acerca de la idea de quedarse.

- La verdad es que…- comenzó a decir Sakura sin saber como terminaría la frase. – quiero formar mi propia vida al lado del hombre que amo. Yukito y yo queremos tener nuestra propia casa y nuestra familia.

Shaoran jamás se hubiera esperado aquella respuesta que le rompió el corazón. Quería irse porque amaba a Yukito. Y si aquello era verdad, entonces ya no había ninguna esperanza para él. Parecía que ella de verdad lo había olvidado por completo y que había olvidado el gran amor que alguna vez se tuvieron. De aquel sentimiento ya no quedaba nada en el corazón de Sakura… ¿O tal vez si?... No podía rendirse tan fácilmente. El medico le había dicho que Sakura tararía en recuperar la memoria, pero que no era algo imposible, así que no podía rendirse. Él la amaba con todas sus fuerzas y sabía que alguna vez Sakura también lo había amado y ese sentimiento debía permanecer dentro de ella. Lo único que necesitaba era mas tiempo, tiempo para hacerla recordar el gran amor que se tenían.

- Sakura yo comprendo como te sientes, ¿Pero estas segura que eso es lo que realmente quieres?

-Si, es lo que quiero de verdad.

Shaoran conocía bien a Sakura y sabía que cuando una idea se le metía a la cabeza era muy difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión.

- Mira, vamos a hacer esto. Dame dos semanas. Quédate en el palacio dos semanas más. Si después de esas dos semanas aun quieres marcharte podrás hacerlo. – indicó Shaoran. - ¿Te parece bien?

-¿Dos semanas?

- Si, es todo lo que te pido. Por favor, solo dame dos semanas más.

Shaoran se veía muy angustiado, parecía que de su respuesta dependía la vida del hombre que tenia frente a ella.

-Esta bien, me quedare dos semanas más. – finalizo diciendo Sakura. Por alguna extraña razón no le gustaba ver sufrir a Shaoran.

- Muchas gracias. – contesto Shaoran con una gran sonrisa.

- Bueno, eso es todo lo que quería hablar con usted, lo dejo para que siga trabajando. – tras pronunciar estas palabras Sakura hizo una reverencia y salio rápidamente del despacho. Mientras Shaoran seguía pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

En aquella ocasión lo había logrado, había conseguido que Sakura se quedara más tiempo, sin embrago no podría retenerla para siempre. Ella seguiría insistiendo en que irse y en algún momento el tendría que acceder o contarle la verdad. Shaoran se presiono la cabeza con las manos. En aquel momento no quería pensar en eso, no obstante si llegaba el momento tendía que decidir entre dejar ir a la mujer que amaba o contarle toda la verdad y causarle un daño a su salud.

- Acaba de ver a su esposa salir de aquí. – dijo Wey, quien entró al despacho en el momento en que Sakura se retiro. – ¿Buenas noticias su majestad?

- Si y no. Es algo largo y estoy cansado. Luego te cuento. – respondió Shaoran mientras se sentaba nuevamente frente al escritorio de madera tallada. - ¿Y tu que haces aquí tan tarde? ¿Alguna noticia?

- Si, acaba de llagar el mensajero que envió para invitar al rey Tetsu a venir al palacio para dialogar.

- Si es así dile que venga. Me urge saber cual fue la respuesta de Tetsu.

Wey hizo una reverencia y salio en busca del mensajero. Volvió varios minutos después acompañado de un joven muy apuesto.

- ¿Tu eres el hombre que llevo mi mensaje al rey Tetsu?- pregunto Shaoran.

- Así es Su Majestad

- Y bien, ¿Cuál fue su respuesta?

-Bueno… la verdad es que en un inicio el rey se negó a recibirme. Tuve que insistir mucho. Finalmente acepto verme, pero no me dio una respuesta hasta unos días después. Dijo que aceptaba su invitación a venir, pero si me lo pregunta no se veía muy convencido para entablar un dialogo. Además, en el tiempo que estuve ahí pude ver que en su palacio entraban y salían una gran cantidad de generales, coroneles y todo este tipo de personas. También había muchos soldados en la ciudad alistándose, es como si fueran a una guerra.

- ¿A la guerra? ¿Y te dijo el rey cuando vendría?

- Me dijo que luego le avisaría a Su Majestad la fecha de su visita. Después de decirme eso me corrió del palacio.

Shaoran se quedo meditando el asunto. Después de lo que su mensajero le había dicho, precia que una conversación con Tetsu seria inútil. Es como si el rey ya hubiera decidido que se irían a guerra sin importarle ningún tratado de paz o las vidas que se ponían en riesgo.

- Una última cosa antes de que te vaya. A tu parecer ¿la guerra es inminente?

- Su Majestad, a mi parecer ya estamos en guerra.

…**.**

Shaoran iba subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto. Había pensado que la llegada de aquel mensajero podría tranquilizarlo un poco, sin embargo no fue así. Las noticias que acababa de recibir lo habían dejado más preocupado y alterado. Él era un hombre pacifico al igual que su padre. Detestaba la guerra por la gran cantidad de sufrimiento que traía. Sin embargo en aquella situación parecía que era la única opción que tenía para no perder el reino.

Shaoran iba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando paso frente a la puerta del cuarto de Sakura. La amaba tanto. Solo quería lo mejor para ella. Quería que fuera feliz y que tuviera una vida pacifica y eso era algo que el no podía ofrecerle en esos momentos. Ninguna mujer podía ser feliz viviendo en un país que se encontraba en guerra. Lo mejor sería que ella no recuperara la memoria, porque si lo hacia solo sufriría al ver a su pueblo en aquellas condiciones. Además, si de verdad se iban a la guerra, el tendía que estar en las batallas. Ere el responsable de aquella situación por lo que también debía ir a pelear para salvar a su gente. Si Sakura se recuperaba, sufriría al saber que su marido estaba arriesgando la vida. Lo mejor para Sakura en esos momentos es que permaneciera al margen de la situación, y la única forma de lograrlo era permitir que se fuera. Aquella decisión le dolía profundamente. No quería dejarla ir, pero era lo mejor. En esos momentos él no podía ofrecerle la vida que allá necesitaba.

Toco la puerta del cuarto de la joven. Era noche. Tal vez ya estaba dormida. Sería mejor hablar con ella mañana. Shaoran giro sobre su propio eje cuando oyó que una dulce voz hablaba desde dentro del cuarto.

- Adelante

Shaoran se volteo nuevamente y abrió la puerta lentamente. Ahí estaba ella. Tenía puesto un bello camisón blanco que usaba para dormir, sobre él acomodaba una bata de un blanco igual de puro. Tenía su cabello suelto. Se veía hermosa. Sus ojos verdes brillaban ante el tenue resplandor de las velas. Estaba parada al pie de la cama como lo había estado en su noche de bodas. En realidad toda aquella situación le recordaba mucho su noche de bodas. Él entrando en el cuarto casi obscuro, ella parada al pie de la cama, vestida completamente de blanco he intentando no mostrar su nerviosismo. Él camino lentamente hasta donde ella se encontraba. Al estar frente a ella sintió un gran deseo de besarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos como lo había hecho la noche en la que unieron sus vidas, sin embargo aquella noche no tendría el mismo final que su noche de bodas. Esta noche no terminaría en un profundo y tierno beso, si no en una despedida.

- Su majestad, ¿Qué hace usted aquí a esta hora?- pregunto Sakura

Su voz era tan dulce. Si tan solo pudiera tenerla entre sus brazos una última vez.

- Necesitaba decirte algo- contesto él ahogando las ganas de llorar.

"_-¿Tienes miedo?- pregunto él al ver como la joven temblaba y se mordía el labio inferior. _

_-Un poco – confeso Sakura_

_-No tienes porque tenerlo, no pienso hacerte daño._

_La tomo entre sus brazos y la beso tiernamente. El príncipe pudo sentir como ella correspondía a aquel primer beso."_

Porque tenía que recordar aquella noche mágica justo en aquel momento. Sus recuerdos solo lo estaban torturando. Sin embargo, aún con esa imagen en su mente, debía hacer lo que tenía planeado.

-¿Qué es lo que necesita decirme?- pregunto Sakura con curiosidad.

Tenía que decirlo de una vez y rápido, porque si no lo decía pronto terminaría por arrepentirse y nunca dejarla marchar. Estaba decidido, era lo mejor para ella. Solo quería que fuera feliz, aunque no fuera a su lado.

- Sakura…- Shaoran hablo con la cabeza gacha para esconder como unas lágrimas empezaban a escaparse de sus ojos – eres libre. Puedes marcharte…

…

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero finalmente he subido un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste. El siguiente capítulo podría ser el último de la historia, aunque últimamente he pensado que podría alargarla unos capítulos más, aun así me gustaría saber su opinión. ¿Quieren que termine la historia el siguiente capitulo como estaba planeado o prefieren que continuo la historia un poco más? Creo que eso es algo que les corresponde a ustedes elegir ya que es para ustedes para los que escribo. También quiero agradecer todo su apoyo y sobre todo sus reviews. Gracias por todo.


	10. Regreso

Card Captors Sakura pertenece a Clamp.

10. Regreso

Estaba sentada al borde de la cama mirando fijamente un punto de la pared. Era muy tarde y a pesar de sentirse cansada no lograba conciliar el sueño. Llevaba puesto su camisón blanco para dormir sin embargo tras dar varias vueltas en la cama decidió levantarse, ponerse una bata para disminuir el frió que sentía y finalmente sentarse en la cama. Dos semanas, ¿era ese el tiempo que le quedaba en aquel castillo? ¿Solo dos semanas? Era verdad que quería empezar una nueva vida a lado de Yukito, sin embargo le producía una inmensa tristeza pensar que en dos semanas tendría que abandonar aquel castillo. No sabía porque, pero se sentía feliz en aquel lugar, con la forma en que todas la trataban y sobre todo… estando a su lado. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza. Que tonterías estaba diciendo. ¿Acaso la razón por la que no quería marcharse…era el rey? Esa era la mayor tontería que jamás se la había ocurrido. Conocía a Shaoran desde hacia muy poco tiempo, y era verdad que lo apreciaba y le estaba agradecida por todo lo que había hecho por ella, sin embargo él no podía ser la razón por la que ella quisiera quedarse, no podía serlo… ¿O si? Otra vez la maldita duda venia a acecharla. Respiró profundamente. Todo era tan confuso y tan difícil. Seguramente toda aquella confusión se debía a…de pronto un sonido interrumpió su pensamiento. Alguien estaba tocando a la puerta. ¿Pero de quien podría tratarse a aquellas horas de la noche? ¿Yukito? No, seguramente él ya estaba dormido. Entonces, ¿podría tratarse de….? Con aquella esperanza en el corazón Sakura se levantó de la cama, peino su pelo rápidamente con sus dedos y hablo con voz clara y fuerte.

- Adelante

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y pudo notar que efectivamente se trataba del hombre que ella esperaba. Por un momento estuvo a punto de sonreír, sin embrago se contuvo. No quería ser obvia y dejarle ver al rey la emoción que sentía al verlo. Sin embargo Shaoran no parecía compartir la misma felicidad que ella sentía en esos momentos. De pronto una imagen vino a su mente, una imagen borrosa y que nunca antes había visto pero que sentía era real. En realidad aquella imagen que vino a su mente se parecía mucho a aquella situación: ella vestida de blanco y parada al pie de la cama, Shaoran entrando en aquel cuarto, el silencio en la habitación. Todo era tan parecido y extraño. Aquella sensación la asustaba así que decidió intentar olvidarlo y hablar primero.

- Su majestad, ¿Qué hace usted aquí a esta hora?- pregunto Sakura

- Necesitaba decirte algo- respondió él. Sakura pudo notar que su voz mostraba una profunda tristeza.

Y de nuevo la imagen vino a su mente. Solo que en esta ocasión era más clara y más llena de color. El vestido que ella traía en su mente era más largo que la bata que usaba en aquellos momentos y mucho más bonito. Shaoran también vestía muy elegante y parecía en cierto modo… feliz, contrariamente a como se veía en ese momento. ¿Qué era lo que podría estar torturando al rey en aquellos momentos? ¿Qué pensamiento pasaba por su mente que no lo dejaba sonreír? Y mas aún ¿Qué significaba aquella imagen que seguía apareciendo en su mente?

-¿Qué es lo que necesita decirme?- pregunto Sakura con curiosidad.

Y de nuevo la imagen. Y de nuevo aquel vestido blanco…tan blanco…y de pronto lo supo. Aquel vestido no era un vestido cualquiera, era un vestido de bodas… de su boda pero aquello no tenia sentido ¿con quién se había casado? ¿Shaoran? No, no era posible.

Tras unos segundos de silencio Shaoran volvió a hablar.

- Sakura…- y mientras pronunciaba su nombre Shaoran agacho la cabeza – eres libre. Puedes marcharte…

Sakura se quedo helada por un segundo. No comprendía nada. Cada vez estaba más confundida. ¿Acaso Shaoran le estaba diciendo que podía marcharse con Yukito? Pero habían quedado en que ella esperaría dos semanas ¿Qué lo había hecho cambiar de opinión?

Y nuevamente aquel recuerdo. ¿Recuerdo, en verdad estaba recordando algo que había vivido o era solo que su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma? Podía ver como Shaoran se acercaba cada vez mas a ella y a pesar de eso estaba completamente segura de que en esos momentos Shaoran no se había movido de su lugar.

-No comprendo su majestad.- dije la muchacha intentando distraer sus pensamientos. - Creí que me había pedido que me quedara dos semanas, ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar de opinión?

- En estos momentos eso no es importante. – Contesto Shaoran aun sin levantar la cabeza.- Lo único importante es que mañana mismo debes marcharte con Yukito e irte muy lejos de aquí. -

- ¿Cómo?- pregunto Sakura aun más confundida- En verdad que no comprendo. ¿Qué fue…- la joven dejó la frase incompleta. En su mente se estaba formando nuevamente aquella confusa imagen. Ahora Shaoran no solo estaba demasiado cerca, sino que estaba acariciando su mejilla con dulzura. Todo parecía tan real que por un momento creyó que Shaoran verdaderamente la estaba tocando. Sakura intento aclarar su mente y siguió hablando para no mostrar su confusión al príncipe. – lo que paso?- ahora no solo la acariciaba, sino que la abrazaba, la tenía rodeada por sus fuertes brazos. Sakura era capaz de sentir su aroma varonil, un aroma que inundaba todos sus sentidos.

-Sakura ¿estás bien? – percatándose finalmente de la extraña actitud que estaba teniendo la joven.

- Si Su Majestad – dijo la joven mientras giraba sobre su propio eje dándole la espalda al príncipe. – Es solo que estoy cansada. – y mientras decía estas palabras cerraba los ojos, pero no por causa del cansancio, si no para poder concentrarse mejor en aquella imagen que inundaba su mente.

Todo era tan claro. Ella seguía parada al borde de la cama con su bello vestido blanco, Shaoran la abrazaba con fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo. Después de unos segundos la separaba lentamente de su pecho para darle un suave y tierno beso en la frente. Posteriormente el rostro del príncipe empezó a descender lentamente hasta quedar a la altura de los labios de la muchacha, y tras un segundo que parecía durar una eternidad sus labios se encontraron en un suave y delicado beso que poco a poco fue volviéndose más intenso.

En ese momento Sakura volvió a abrir los ojos encontrándose con lo que realmente estaba pasando en aquella habitación. Nadie la estaba abrazando y mucho menos besando. Ella seguía de espaldas al rey y él seguía sin pronunciar palabra. Pero…¿Qué había sido aquellos? ¿Aquel beso había sido real? ¿Era parte de algún recuerdo o de un anhelo reprimido? Necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba estar segura. No podía seguir con aquellas dudas que no la dejaban tranquila. Si no aclaraba su mente y sus sentimientos en ese momento, jamás podría vivir en paz. Y solo había una forma de aclarar todo de una buena vez.

- Es tarde – dijo finalmente Shaoran – lo mejor será que me vaya. Necesitas descansar. Mañana será un largo día. – Tras pronunciar estas palabras Shaoran se giro y caminó hacia la puerta. Estaba completamente devastado. Lo que tanto había temido finalmente había pasado. Había perdido a Sakura para siempre. Tomo la perilla de la puerta con su mando derecha, pero antes de poder girarla una voz lo interrumpió.

- Espere – dijo Sakura con voz firme y decidida.

Shaoran se quedo inmóvil intentando descifrar si aquella voz había sido real o producto de su imaginación. Sin embargo pronto obtuvo su respuesta.

-Espere por favor Su Majestad – repitió la joven

Shaoran se volteo lentamente y miro a donde se encontraba Sakura. Ella seguía al pie de la cama, pero ahora lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el joven sin mucho animo

-Bueno yo…- comenzó a decir Sakura. –… quisiera pedirle una favor. – se decidió a decir finalmente.

Sakura estaba muy sonrojada, pero Shaoran ignoro ese detalle.

-El que quieras – contesto con firmeza

-Tal vez le parezca extraño lo que le voy a pedir pero por favor no me cuestione y solo hágalo – dijo la joven con decisión. Era como si en un instante la joven tímida y respetuosa hubiera desaparecido para dar lugar a aquella mujer fuerte y decidida. Shaoran sonrió. Aquella mujer frente a él le recordaba mucho a la Sakura que conoció hacia tiempo en el palacio. Aquella joven que había llegado a pedirle ayuda y que había terminado por darle una de las lecciones más importantes de su vida. Sin duda extrañaba a esa mujer que tan solo con una mirada lo había conquistado.

-Lo que me pidas dalo por hecho.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Se mordió el labio inferior y finalmente armándose de valor dijo:

-Béseme

Por un instante la sonrisa de los labios de Shaoran desapareció. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Sakura le estaba pidiendo que la besara? ¿Era aquello un sueño? Sin embargo en esos momentos no le importaba averiguarlo. No esperaría a que Sakura se lo pidiera dos veces y si aquello de verdad era un sueño prefería no despertar nunca.

Sakura espero por unos segundos. Empezaba a sentirse muy tonta. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decir algo así? Pero justo cuando estaba pensando que aquello había sido una mala idea, sintió unos labios sobre los suyos. Shaoran había corrido desde la puerta hasta donde se encontraba la joven y al mismo tiempo que acercaba sus labios a los de ella, rodeaba sus caderas con su mano izquierda y colocaba su mano derecha en su nuca para profundizar el beso. Todo había pasado tan rápido que Sakura no había tenido tiempo de asimilarlo. Sin embargo no había mucho que asimilar. Shaoran la estaba besando y aquel era el beso más maravilloso que hubiera podido imaginar. Fue en ese momento que Sakura rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de Shaoran y se entrego por completo al beso. Todo era tan perfecto, tan mágico… y de repente como un rayo de luz empezaron a aparecer nuevas imágenes en su mente. Imágenes que nunca antes había visto y que al mismo tiempo le eran tan familiares.

Estaba ella en un vestido blanco entrando a una iglesia, el escenario cambiaba y ahora estaba en los jardines del palacio caminando junto a Shaoran, ahora discutía con Hiyori al pie de una escalera, ahora Eriol la estaba besando y en ese momento llegaba Shaoran, el escenario volvía a cambiar y se encontraba sola y llorando en su habitación, ahora estaba en casa de Yukito discutiendo con él, ahora ella completamente empapada y hablando con Shaoran, ahora él la besaba en su despacho, en la bodega del palacio, en su habitación, en las escaleras, en el comedor…

Y el beso se termino. Ambos se separaron por un momento para tomar aire. Con la respiración aun agitada se miraron fijamente.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Finalmente cada idea, cada sentimiento, cada imagen tenía un lugar propio dentro de su mente. Era como si hubiera despertado de un profundo sueño. Sakura sonrió. Miro los ojos de Shaoran y sin quererlo su mirada se desvió a las cortinas amarillas que cubrían las ventanas de su cuarto y que en esos momentos se encontraban justo detrás de él.

-Te confieso algo. – dijo Sakura

Aquella frase le pareció muy extraña a Shaoran. Sakura no le hablaba con tanta familiaridad desde su accidente. Sin embargo decidió dejar sus dudas de lado, tanto del beso como de sus palabras, y permitir que la joven hablara. Ella se hizo un poco hacia atrás aumentando un poco el espacio entre ellos pero aun dejando sus manos sobre el pecho y hombro de Shaoran. Seguía mirando detenidamente la cortina.

-Se que yo las elegí, pero la verdad es que nunca me han gustado esas cortinas.

-¿Cómo? – dijo Shaoran muy confundido

¿Cortinas? Acababa de besarla de forma apasionada, la había entregado su corazón y su alma en aquel beso y lo único en lo que ella podía pensar ¿era en las cortinas?.. Esperen. Algo no tenía sentido ahí. ¿Cómo sabía Sakura que ella había escogido esas cortinas? Él no se lo había mencionado nunca. Entonces eso significaba que….

-Sakura…- dijo Shaoran lentamente.

-¿Qué? ¿A ti si te gustan? – preguntó la joven con preocupación mientras seguía analizando las cortinas con la mirada.

Shaoran tomo su rostro suavemente con su mano derecha y la giro hacía él intentando llamar su atención.

-Sakura… ¿Sabes quién soy yo? – preguntó con una mezcla de esperanza y miedo.

-Por supuesto- contesto la joven como si fuera algo obvio. – Eres el rey – la mirada de Shaoran se nublo ante aquella respuesta que no le brindaba ninguna nueva información- … y… mi marido. – respondió finalmente.

Shaoran no sabía si había escuchado bien. ¿Su marido? ¿Había dicho que él era su marido? La sonrisa en los labios de Sakura fue la mejor respuesta que la joven hubiera podido darle. Finalmente Sakura había recuperado sus recuerdos. Shaoran sonrió y se acerco lentamente a ella dándole un beso suave y tierno pero igual de apasionado que el anterior. Tras unos segundos volvieron a separarse. Shaoran la miraba fijamente a los ojos. A esos ojos verdes que tanto le encantaban. Con su mano derecha movió un mechón de cabello que caía sobre la frente de su esposa y con ternura le dijo:

-Regresaste. Por fin regresaste

Sakura sonrió y poniendo todo su peso en la punta de sus pies logro darse el impulso necesario para llegar nuevamente a los labios del hombre que amaba. Shaoran la apreté fuertemente a su pecho y tras unos minutos de intensa pasión y amor la cargo para colocarla delicadamente en la cama de su nuevamente habitación.

….

-Buenas noches General Yamazaki. –Dijo el mayordomo dando una reverencia al hombre que se encontraba frente a él. Wey llevaba una vela en la mano con la intención de iluminar el salón principal que se encontraba completamente obscuro- ¿Qué lo trae al palacio a estas altas horas de la noche?

-Buenas noches Wey. – Contestó el hombre con voz firme- Se que es tarde y en realidad lamento haberte despertado, sin embargo el motivo de mi visita es muy importante y no podía esperar ni un segundo más.

-¿En verdad? ¿Y de que se trata?- pregunto Wey con curiosidad

- Hace apenas unas horas el rey me hizo llegar una carta diciéndome que la guerra se acercaba y que tenderíamos que estar preparados. Para esto, el rey me pidió que le trajera un informe muy específico de la cantidad de armamento con el que contamos, el número de soldados y algunas estrategias de ataque. De igual forma me dijo que le trajera esta información tan pronto la recopilara sin importar la hora que fuera y bueno pues aquí me tienes. – termino de relatar el General Yamazaki al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mano derecha mostrando unos papeles al mayordomo.

-Es usted un hombre muy responsable y leal General. Puedo entender perfectamente porque el rey confía tanto en usted.- Ante cada palabra de halago, el militar se paraba mas erguido e inflaba el pecho de orgullo. – Sin embargo me temo que en estos momentos Su Majestad debe de estar… descansando, por lo que no creo conveniente interrumpirlo. ¿Por qué no vuelve mañana más temprano?

-Eso me será imposible. Mañana mismo salgo al puerto a vigilar el desembarco de unos cañones. ¿Cree que será posible que deje estos papeles en el despacho del rey? Así el podrá revisarlos cuando tenga tiempo.

-Muy bien General. Si usted prefiere que las cosas se hagan así. Por favor sígame, lo llevare al despacho del rey para que usted mismo coloque los papeles. – Tras decir estas palabras Wey empezó a subir las escaleras que llevaban al despacho de Shaoran. – Sin embargo tengo una duda General, ¿no le parece un poco peligroso dejar esta información tan importante sobre un escritorio? Digo, después de todo si esta información cae en las manos equivocadas, las consecuencias podrían ser terribles.

-No creo que eso vaya a pasar Wey. Después de todo, las personas que viven en este castillo son de confianza. Nada malo puede pasar.

-Si usted los dice General- contesto finalmente Wey y tras pronunciar estas palabras los dos hombres entraron al despacho dejando en completas tinieblas el salón que anteriormente habían ocupado.

El General Yamazaki era un hombre inteligente y tenía razón, en aquel castillo todos eran personas de confianza excepto solo por una de ellas. Y el principal problema era que en aquella ocasión la única persona en quien no podía confiarse se encontraba debajo de las escaleras y había escuchado toda la conversación de aquellos dos hombres. Si, era verdad, el General Yamazaki era un hombre inteligente, él único problema era que Takashi Yamazaki no sabía que Hiyori buscaba venganza.

….

Estaba empezando a amanecer. Los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por un pequeño hueco de la ventana que no era cubierto por las cortinas del cuarto. Shaoran no había podido dormir en toda la noche y a pesar de eso no se sentía cansado. Por primara vez en semanas se sentía feliz. En aquellos momentos no importaba el peligro de una guerra inminente, ni los costos que significaría una batalla contra un reino vecino, lo único que le importaba era que finalmente, tras tanto tiempo de haberse comportado como un idiota, de arrepentimiento y de dolor, finalmente podía ver la luz de un nuevo día con la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos.

Sakura estaba profundamente dormida, recargada en el pecho de su esposo. Respiraba tranquilamente. Shaoran jamás la había encontrado más hermosa y delicada. No quería mover ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo por miedo a que un sonido o movimiento pudieran despertarla e interrumpir su maravilloso descanso. Sin embargo, no fueron los movimientos de Shaoran los que hicieron que la joven princesa despertara, sino aquella luz se colaba por la ventana y que no lograba ser cubierta por la gruesa cortina amarilla. Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos.

-Buenos días- dijo Shaoran a su esposa

-Buenos días – respondió la joven reina.

-¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Muy bien- dijo la joven con toda sinceridad.

-¿Quieres que bajemos a desayunar?

-No, aun no – contesto Sakura mientras volvía a acurrucarse junto a su esposo. – Quedémonos aquí un rato más ¿Quieres?

-Me encanta esa idea. – Después de esas palabras Shaoran guardo silencio y siguió mirando dulcemente a su esposa. – Te extrañe mucho – dijo finalmente el príncipe. – no soportaba verte en brazos de ese hombre.

-¿Yukito? – pregunto la princesa volteándose a ver a su esposo. El joven asintió. -¿Por qué esta aquí? – volvió a preguntar la joven.

-Él era la única persona a la que recordabas y el médico dijo que sería conveniente que lo tuvieras cerca.

En ese momento vino a la mete de Sakura su accidente. Aquella caída por las escaleras que había sido ocasionada por una mujer que la aborrecía. También recordó la razón por la que Hiyori la había aventado. Esa mujer había escrito aquella carta que ocasionaron las primeras dudas de Shaoran. Todo estaba en su mente de nuevo. Todo… incluso… su embarazo. Sakura se levantó repentinamente de la cama y toco su vientre. Su hijo. ¿Lo habría perdido? Tenía miedo de preguntar. Tenía miedo de la respuesta que Shaoran pudiera darle. Sin embargo debía saberlo. Necesitaba saber que había sucedido con su hijo.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien? – pregunto Shaoran cuando su esposa se levanto tan inesperadamente de la cama. - ¿Pasa algo?

-Shaoran…- comenzó a decir la princesa. Su voz temblaba ante cada palabra – hay algo que necesito saber…el bebé que estaba esperando… ¿lo…perdí?

Shaoran se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle la verdad a Sakura, pero no esperaba que aquello ocurriera tan rápido. Sakura volteo a verlo. Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus verdes ojos. Shaoran se levanto y la abrazó fuertemente susurrando suavemente a su oído las palabras "tranquila, todo estará bien".

Sakura no necesitó más respuesta por parte de su marido que ese abrazo. Lo había perdido. Había perdido a su hijo y todo por culpa de aquella mujer. Necesitaba decírselo a Shaoran. Decirle todo lo que sabía de Hiyori y lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser. Fue por eso que intento controlar su tristeza y hablar lo más elocuente que se pudiera.

-Shaoran…

-Tranquila, todo estará bien – volvió a repetir el príncipe

-Fue ella.- dijo Sakura entre sollozos – fue ella.

-¿Ella? – preguntó Shaoran sin comprender a que se refería su esposa. - ¿Quién? ¿De qué hablas?

- Hiyori. Fue ella quien escribió la carta en nombre de Yukito.- mientras decía estas palabras, la joven se libro del abrazo de su esposo para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos.- Fue ella. Quería que dudaras de mi y cuando se enteró que yo la sabía todo me aventó. Shaoran, no fue un accidente, Hiyori me empujo por las escaleras. Por ella perdí a nuestro hijo.

Shaoran se quedo helado. Intentaba asimilar todo lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Hiyori había causado la caída de Sakura? ¿Había intentado matarla? Aquello no podía ser posible. Llevaba tanto tiempo de conocer a esa mujer y nunca se dio cuenta de quién era realmente. Había sido un verdadero idiota. Había puesto a Sakura en peligro todo este tiempo.

-Sakura… querida… ¿estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo? – pregunto Shaoran mientras tomaba con delicadeza el mentón de su esposa.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy – dijo la joven retrocediendo unos pasos y librándose del tacto de su marido. Ya no estaba llorando. ¿Después de todo ese tiempo, Shaoran aún no era capaz de creer ni confiar en mí? – No lo estoy inventando. De verdad fue ella quien me empujo de las escaleras. ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

Shaoran la miro detenidamente. Había cometido muchos errores en el pasado y todos por no confiar en su mujer. No volvería a cometer el mismo error. Sakura nunca lo había engañado, mientras que Hiyori… ahora que lo pensaba bien… Hiyori había estado involucrada en cada una de sus desgracias ya fuera de forma directa o indirecta.

-Si te creo. – Dijo finalmente el joven príncipe – Por supuesto que te creo. Jamás volveré a desconfiar de ti. Es solo que me cuesta trabajo creer que todo este tiempo he estado tan ciego.

Ahora que lo pensaba con mayor detenimiento una ola de furia empezaba a inundar el cuerpo de Shaoran. Estaba molesto, furioso con Hiyori y consigo mismo.

-Te prometo Sakura – dijo el joven príncipe mientras tomaba de los brazos a su esposa – que Hiyori va a pagar por todo el daño que nos ha hecho.

Sakura se limito a mirar a Shaoran a los ojos. Lo único que ella quería era que se hiciera justicia y que finalmente Shaoran se diera cuenta del tipo de mujer que había tenido a su lado.

-Pero en estos momentos hay algo que me interesa más. –volvió a hablar Shaoran después de unos minutos de silencio. – Sakura… yo… quiero pedirte perdón. Me he comportado como un verdadero idiota contigo y no tienes idea de cuánto me arrepiento. Te prometo que jamás volveré a desconfiar de ti y dedicare toda mi vida a intentar hacerte feliz. Te amo. De verdad te amo.

Ante estas últimas palabras Sakura no tuvo más remedio que sonreír. Ella también lo amaba y lo que más quiera en el mundo era estar a su lado. Sin decir una sola palabra, la joven se abalanzo sobre el príncipe para besarlo dulcemente. Ella no era una mujer rencorosa, y sabía que el arrepentimiento de su marido era sincero. Lo único que ahora quería era recuperar el tiempo que estúpidamente habían perdido.

-Sera mejor que te pongas tu bata y bajemos a desayunar – comento Shaoran. – los sirvientes deben estar esperándonos con el desayuno.

Sakura asintió y recogió del suelo la bata blanca que había usado la noche anterior. Sakura y Shaoran salieron de su recamara rumbo al comedor, donde tomaron asiento esperando a que les sirvieran el desayuno. A los pocos segundos llego Wey.

-Buenos días sus majestades. – Saludo cortésmente el mayordomo.

-Buenos días Wey – contesto Sakura con un tono de voz muy alegre.

-Buenos días- respondió Shaoran tras dar un sorbo a su jugo de naranja. – Wey, hay unas cosas que me gustaría pedirte que hicieras.

-Usted dirá, su majestad – dijo Wey mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

-Primero que nada necesito que mandes unos guardias al cuarto de Hiyori. Quiero que la arresten y que eventualmente se le realice un juicio.

-¿Y bajo que cargos se le juzgará?- preguntó Wey

-Intento de homicidio.- contesto Shaoran con voz fuerte y segura.- contra la reina.

Wey se quedo en silencio unos segundos intentando asimilar lo que acaba de oír.

-Como usted ordene su majestad.- dijo finalmente el mayordomo – ¿hay algo más en lo que le pueda ser útil?

-Sí,- respondió Shaoran.- necesito que la pagues al Señor Yukito el dinero que le prometí y que le digas que puede marcharse ya que no necesitaremos más de sus servicios en este castillo. Mi esposa finalmente ha regresado. – concluyo Shaoran sin poder evitar la sonrisa en sus labios.

-Como usted ordene su majestad – dijo Wey dando otra reverencia. – Y bienvenida a su casa – dijo el mayordomo en esta ocasión dirigiéndose a Sakura.

-Gracias Wey – dijo la joven con toda sinceridad.

-¿Ya no se le orece nada más?, Alteza – pregunto el hombre a Shaoran.

-Nada más Wey. Muchas gracias.

-De acuerdo. En ese caso me retiro. Solo quería informarle que anoche vino el General Yamazaki a traerle unos papeles que usted le había encargado. Los dejó en su despacho.

¡Yamazaki! Shaoran había estado tan emocionado por recuperar a Sakura que había olvidado por completo que en unos días debía partir a la guerra junto con su ejército. Acababa de recuperar a la mujer que amaba y nuevamente tenía que separarse de ella. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Sakura su partida?

-Gracias Wey, en cuanto termine de desayunar subo a mi despacho a verlos. –respondió el príncipe. Wey realizó una última reverencia y se marcho para cumplir las órdenes del monarca.

-¿General? – Preguntó Sakura preocupada cuando Wey salió del comedor - ¿Por qué vino un General, Shaoran? ¿Qué pasa?

-Sakura, hay algo que necesito contarte. – dijo Shaoran mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano de su esposa. – lamentablemente nos encontramos en guerra. – Sakura se quedo callada. Su respiración se volvió más acelerada. – Es por eso que el General Yamazaki vino anoche. En unos días tendré que marcharme.

-¿Marcharte? ¿A la guerra?- pregunto Sakura angustiada. – No Shaoran, no me puedes hacer esto. Es muy peligroso. ¿Qué será de mi si algo llega a pasarte?

-Sakura sé que esto es difícil, pero tengo que hacerlo. Yo soy el rey. Es mi deber. Tengo que luchar junto a mi pueblo.

-Lo entiendo Shaoran, pero…

Sakura no pudo terminar la frase ya que en ese momento entro Wey al comedor. Detrás de él venían dos soldados.

-¿Qué pasa Wey? – preguntó Shaoran contrariado por la presencia del mayordomo y los dos soldados.

-Su majestad, venimos del cuarto de la señorita Hiyori. – contesto Wey. – No está. Ni ella ni sus cosas. Su majestad, Hiyori se fue.

….

-Su majestad- dijo un hombre alto, de cabello obscuro que acababa de entrar en el comedor – lamento interrumpirlo, - el joven estaba muy nervioso. Sabía que el rey odiaba que lo interrumpieran mientras comía, sin embargo aquella joven era tan terca y se había negado a marcharse hasta hablar con el rey. – pero hay una joven afuera que insiste en hablar con usted.

Tetsu levanto la mirada de su plato. El joven sirviente pudo ver el odio en los ojos de su rey. No necesitó que se le dijera una sola palabra. Dio media vuelta y entre tropiezos y miedo, el joven se marcho dejando que el rey disfrutara de sus alimentos.

Tetsu continuó comiendo aquel delicioso pollo que tanto le gustaba. Sin embargo la paz le duro poco. El mismo sirviente volvió a entrar en el comedor. Tenía la cabeza gacha y sus manos estaban temblando. Era obvio que el joven estaba muerto de miedo.

-De verdad lamento volver a molestarlo, Su Majestad- dijo el joven, mientras su voz temblaba ante cada palabra. – es solo que la mujer insiste en verlo. Dice que es muy importante.- mientras pronunciaba estas palabras Tetsu se había levantado de su silla y comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia el joven sirviente. Era obvio que las intenciones del rey no eran nada buenas. – D…di..dice- continuo hablando el muchacho. Las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta al ver como Tetsu se acercaba a él. –que….. tiene… infoo..oormaciónn.. sobrree…el r..rey…Li

Fueron estas últimas palabras lo que hicieron que Tetsu detuviera su caminata hacia el joven.

-¿Información dices?- preguntó el rey con curiosidad.

-Sí,- respondió el joven un tanto aliviado al ver que se había detenido- información que podría serle útil en la guerra.

Tetsu dio media vuelta y regresó a su asiento en la mesa. Empezó a comer como si no hubiera pasado nada y tras unos minutos ordenó al sirviente que trajera a esa mujer.

Hiyori estaba deslumbrada con la magnificencia y esplendor de aquel castillo. Era obvio que Tetsu era un hombre muy rico y que le gustaba mostrárselo al mundo entero. Cuando entro al comedor, pudo ver la enrome mesa en la que estaba sentado el príncipe, sin embargo lo que más le sorprendió fue la gran cantidad de comida sobre ella. La joven se preguntó si el rey sería capaz de comer aquella gran cantidad de alimentos.

-Me informa mi sirviente que querías hablar conmigo. –empezó a hablar el rey sin siquiera mirar a Hiyori. - ¿Qué quieres?

Hiyori odiaba que la trataran en esa forma tan ruda. Sin embargo por el momento lo que más le convenía era aguantarse.

-Vengo a traerle información que estoy segura que le será muy útil.

-¿Qué tipo de información?- pregunto Tetsu mientras se metía un bocado de pollo en la boca.

Hiyori no respondió y se limitó a colocar los papales que tenía en la mano justo junto al plato del rey.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Tetsu intrigado.

-Son estrategias de guerra del ejército de Shaoran Li. Viene todo en ellos, número de soldados, armas… todo lo necesario para destruir rápidamente a Shaoran.

Tetsu no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar. ¿Podía ser verdad? Era demasiado fácil para ser cierto. Ni en el mejor de sus sueños se habría imaginado llegar a tener esa información en su poder. Se limpio las manos con la servilleta y tomo los papales entre sus manos y empezó a ojearlos. Parecían auténticos. Como si los hubiera escrito un verdadero militar. ¿Sería posible que tuviera entre sus manos lo necesario para apoderarse del reino vecino de manera fácil y rápida?

-¿De dónde los sacaste? ¿Cómo llegaron a tus manos?- pregunto el hombre aún sin creer si todo aquello era cierto o si se trataba de una trampa.

-Del palacio de Shaoran.- contesto Hiyori segura de sí misma.

-¿Trabajabas en el castillo?

-Créame, era más que una simple sirvienta. – contesto Hiyori indignada.

Tetsu soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Así que eras la amante del rey?- dijo el rey secándose unas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos causadas por tanto reír. - ¿Y por qué dejaste esa cómoda posición? ¿No me digas que Li te hecho del castillo?

Hiyori apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Odiaba ser la burla de alguien más.

-¿Lo amabas?- preguntó el rey al no obtener respuesta a sus preguntas anteriores. Nuevamente fue el silencio quien respondió la pregunta de Tetsu. - ¿Por qué debo confiar en ti? Si fuiste capaz de traicionar al hombre del cual supuestamente estabas enamorada, ¿Qué me asegura que no me vas a traicionar a mí?

-Quiero vengarme. De Shaoran. Destruirlo por lo que me hizo.

Tetsu soltó otra carcajada. No cambia duda que no existe peor enemigo que una mujer herida.

-Supongamos que te creo y que estos papeles son auténticos. – Dijo el rey cuando recuperó el aire – Supongo que no me los vas a entregar gratis. ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-Dos cosas.-contesto Hiyori con seriedad. – La primera es que me permita quedarme en este castillo.

-Muy bien – dijo Tetsu dándose cuenta que la mujer frente a él era realmente ambiciosa.- ¿Y cuál es la segunda cosa?

-Que destruya a Shaoran Li.

Una tercera carcajada resonó en la habitación. Aquella joven no solo era ambiciosa, sino vengativa y cruel.

-Eso, querida, - contestó el rey con voz fuerte y segura – dalo por hecho.

…

Hola. Estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo. Antes que nada quería pedirles una sincera disculpa por todo el tiempo que me tarde en actualizar la historia. Sé que no existe escusa pero de verdad se me complicaron un poco las cosas. De verdad lo siento mucho. Bueno, finalmente les traigo este nuevo capítulo que será el penúltimo de la historia. La próxima vez que actualice podrán leer el final de "Amor a la Fuerza". Les prometo no dejar la historia incompleta, solo les pido un poquito de paciencia. Tengo varias ideas sobre el final, pero aun no decido que va a ocurrir. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído mi historia. Hasta pronto y nuevamente gracias.


	11. Emboscada

Card Captors Sakura pertenece a Clamp.

Primero que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por todo el tiempo que tarde en actualizar. No quiero poner escusas, pero por una u otra cosa me había sido imposible hacerlo. Bueno este capítulo se supone que debería ser el último, pero quedo un poco largo, así que decidí dividirlo. Si todo sale como lo espero (y si no vuelvo a alargarme más de la cuenta) en unos días podrán leer el último capítulo. Ténganme un poco de paciencia por favor. De igual forma, no quiero perder la oportunidad de agradecer a todas las personas que han seguido la historia. Muchas gracias y espero no defraudarlos con el final (siento que es una gran responsabilidad haha). Gracias por su paciencia, por sus reviews y por todas sus muestras de cariño. Espero que disfruten este capítulo y nos leemos pronto.

11. Emboscada

Era media noche y el frío que se sentía en la ciudad indicaba que pronto llegaría el invierno. El cielo estaba completamente obscuro, ni una sola estrella podía verse en el firmamento. Sin embargo, el frío, la obscuridad y los fuertes vientos que se sentían a esas horas de la noche no parecían molestar a los soldados que se arremolinaban en las calles para tomar y festejar sus últimos días de libertad. Todos ellos sabían que en unos días se verían obligados a partir en la guerra sin la certeza de si volverían de ella o no, es por esto que estaban empeñados en disfrutar al máximo, los que podrían ser, sus últimos días de vida.

Un soldado, envuelto en capa roja caminaba por las calles intentando esquivar a los borrachos que con mucho esfuerzo, luchaban por mantenerse en pie. Caminaba muy aprisa. Hacía más de una hora que había quedado con unos amigos en una taberna no muy lejos del castillo del rey. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, le había resultado imposible librarse de sus deberes antes, así que esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que sus amigos aun continuaran en el lugar predicho. Giró en una pequeña calle empedrada a la derecha y continúo caminando derecho unos metros más hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino. Al entrar a la taberna su sorpresa fue grande al darse cuenta que, a diferencia del resto de los locales en la ciudad, aquel lugar se encontraba casi vacío. Un grupo de tres hombres ocupaban una mesa al centro del local. Era más que obvio que llevaban un buen rato tomando. Por el otro lado, en una esquina de la taberna se encontraba sentado entre las sombras, un hombre solitario el cual llevaba puesta una capa negra y una capucha que cubría su cabeza, lo cual hacia casi imposible observar su rostro. Comía lentamente un pedazo de carne que, para ser sinceros, se veía muy poco apetitosa. Cerca de su mano derecha había un tarro de madera, el cual seguramente contenía cerveza. Aquel hombre se veía tan tranquilo, ignorando por completo el ruido que hacían los hombres que se encantaban a unos cuantos metros de él. El soldado sintió una extraña curiosidad por aquel hombre: ¿Quién era? ¿De dónde venía? ¿Por qué estaba solo? ¿Era acaso un soldado? Si era así, ¿Por qué no estaba festejando como lo hacía el resto de ellos?

De pronto una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos. Uno de los hombres que se encontraban sentados en la mesa del centro lo estaba llamando casi a gritos.

-¡Hey Takumi!, ¡Por aquí! Llegas tarde, pensamos que ya no vendrías.

-Lo lamento- respondió el soldado acercándose a la mesa de sus amigos olvidándose por completo del misterioso hombre.- Pero tenía que arreglar unas cosas antes de la guerra. En estos momentos las cosas en el castillo están muy revueltas.

-Claro, debe ser difícil ser uno de los allegados del rey – dijo uno de los hombres con una mezcla de sarcasmo y broma.

-Tienes razón- continuó otro de los hombres en la mesa- con todos los privilegios que tienes, pobre de ti- una vez dicho esto el hombre empezó a reír mientras intentaba dar un largo trago a la cerveza.

-Ustedes saben a la perfección que es cercano al rey es el esposo de mi hermana- respondió Takumi mientras hacia una señal al dueño de la taberna para que le trajera un tarro y más cerveza.- yo solo ayudo a mi cuñado en algunas cosas.

-Tienes razón- respondió uno de los hombres- tu cuñado es el importante, tu solo haces su trabajo sucio. – ante estas palabras los tres amigos de Takumi empezaron a reír.

-En lugar de tu hermana, creo que tu eres el que debió haberse casado con él- comento otro de los soldados de la mesa. – siempre estrás tras de él, como un perro faldero- las risas volvieron a estallar en la mesa.

Takumi estaba empezando a ponerse rojo de furia. Detestaba que sus amigos se burlaran de él, pero en cierta forma sabía que tenían razón. Su cuñado, uno de los generales del rey Tetsu, siempre le pedía que lo ayudara con el papeleo y organización del ejército, pero al momento de repartir la gloria y fortuna, a él nunca le tocaba nada. ¿Entonces por qué seguía haciéndolo? Porque a pesar de todo, aquel trabajo tenía sus ventajas, y la más importante de todas era que estaba dentro del catillo y cerca del rey Tetsu. Takumi guardaba la esperanza de que cualquier día el rey se percatara de su habilidad para la guerra y lo ascendiera de puesto, como había ocurrido con su cuñado. Sin embargo ya habían pasado años desde que trabajaba dentro del castillo y aun no había logrado ni siquiera ver al rey en persona. Takumi se sentía completamente frustrado, y la cosa empeoraba en situaciones como aquella en la que sus supuestos amigos lo bombardeaban con verdades incomodas y burlas que no lograba soportar. Sin embargo Takumi se consolaba pensando que lo que él tenía era mejor que lo que tenía cualquiera de sus amigos. Lo que él tenía era información. Estando cerca del castillo le permitía a Takumi enterarse de las decisiones del rey antes que el resto del reino. De igual forma, en algunas ocasiones su cuñado, quien estaba perfectamente consciente de las habilidades militares de Takumi, le contaba algunos planes y estrategias para saber su opinión y posteriormente hacer pasar las ideas como suyas ante el rey. En realidad, en aquella ocasión Takumi tenía en su posición información muy importante y, según la había dicho el esposo de su hermana, clasificada. Tenía tantos deseos de contárselo a sus amigos, mostrarles que no era tan inútil como ellos pensaban, hacerles ver que a pesar de su patética situación, él seguía entando mejor posicionado que ellos, a tal punto de conocer secretos reales. Sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que no lo hiciera, si aquello llegaba a saberse podría significar el fracaso de la guerra y sobre todo su propia muerte. No, Takumi no podía contar lo que sabía. Era demasiado peligroso. Sin embargo eso no impedía que pudiera presumir un poco, claro, sin llegar a contar nada comprometedor.

-Búrlense todo lo que quieran, saben que a pesar de todo mi situación en mil veces mejor que la suya. Ustedes son simples soldados y nunca tendrán la posibilidad de llegar a más, en cambió yo…figúrense que mi posición dentro del palacio ha mejorado tanto que he sido capaz de conocer el pequeño secreto del rey Tetsu en esta guerra.

-¿Secreto? ¿Qué secreto?- pregunto uno de los soldados en la mesa.

-Uno que hará que esta guerra contra el rey Li no sea más que un juego de niños. – contesto Takumi- Es más si quieren apostamos cuanto durara. Yo digo que un mes cuando mucho.

-¿Un mes? – Preguntó otro de los amigos de Takumi- ninguna guerra puede durar un mes, ni siquiera con la mejor estrategia.

-Esta si lo hará. – Respondió Takumi altaneramente- Es solo para que se den una idea de lo importante que es la información que conozco.

-¿De qué se trata Takumi? Cuéntanos que es lo que sabes. Somos tus amigos.

-No puedo- dijo Takumi tras soltar una sonora carcajada- es información confidencial

-Anda Takumi, cuéntanos, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros- insistió el hombre

-Ya déjalo Kaito – dijo el hombre sentado a la derecha de Takumi- que no te das cuenta que Takumi no sabe nada, solo esta alardeando. Intenta hacerse el interesante, pero la verdad es que no es más que un pobre diablo igual que nosotros.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Takumi sintiendo como la rabia se volvía a apoderar de su ser. – yo sé algo que ustedes no, algo muy importante para esta guerra. Algo que cambiara en curso de la historia.

-Y si lo sabes ¿Por qué no nos lo cuentas?

-Yo… ya les dije que no puedo. – Respondió Takumi.- Si esto llega a saberse…

-Nosotros no le contaremos a nadie.- respondió uno de los soldados muy ansioso.

-Pero…- Takumi no sabía qué hacer. Sus amigos no le creerían hasta que les contara lo que sabía. Miro fijamente a cada uno de ellos. Los conocía desde hacía años. Se habían acompañado durante innumerables entrenamientos y batallas. ¿Qué daño podría hacer contarles lo que sabía? Estaba seguro que ellos no contarían nada, después de todo ellos también querían que la guerra terminara lo antes posible. – Esta bien, se los diré. Pero la información no puede salir de estas cuatro paredes.- Los tres hombres alrededor de Takumi asintieron.

-Pues resulta- empezó a contar Takumi- que hace unos días una mujer fue a visitar al rey Tetsu, y según parece, esta mujer había vivido en el castillo del rey Li, era una sirvienta o algo así. Bueno la cosa es que esta mujer estaba muy enojada por algo que le había hecho su rey, así que decidió robar unos papeles que contenían las estrategias de guerra del ejército de Li y se las entrego a nuestro rey como venganza.

-¿Quieres decir que el rey Tetsu conoce todos los movimientos de nuestros enemigos?- interrumpió uno de los amigos de Takumi.

-Así es – dijo el joven soldado. –Es por eso que esta guerra la tenemos prácticamente ganada. Con esa información es prácticamente imposible perder. A decir verdad, en tres días el ejército del rey Li partirá con la mitad de su ejército a las planicies del sur. Ahí se reunirá con uno de sus generales, Yamazaki y el resto de su ejército, el cual se encuentra en la costa. Después todos juntos emprenderán camino rumbo al paso de Taiyo y es ahí donde el rey Tetsu planeo una emboscada. Como ellos no esperan nada de esto, deberá ser muy sencillo vencerlos y capturar a Li. Una vez con el ejército destruido, tomar el reino será cosa fácil, sobre todo si su rey está muerto.

-Vaya, en ese caso, será muy sencillo- dijo uno de los amigos de Takumi- Esta de verdad que es información importante.

-Se los dije- contesto Takumi sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¿Y esa mujer que trajo la información quien era?

-No sé, lo único- respondió nuevamente el soldado. Le encantaba que la intención se centrara en él. – que oí decir es que trabajaba en el castillo y que…

El hombre en la esquina no pudo escuchar más. Ya había terminado su cena y no tenía ningún caso quedarse en aquella taberna. Después de todo había sido una buena idea ir a comer a aquel lugar; el mal sabor de la carne había sido compensado por la interesante charla que había logrado oír entre los amigos. Saco de entre sus ropas unas cuantas monedas de plata y las coloco sobre la mesa. Acomodo su capa y se levanto de la mesa sin hacer ruido, no quería interrumpir la animada discusión que los hombres estaban tendiendo sobre la identidad de la mujer que había entregado los papeles. Camino unos pasos y salió de la taberna. ¿Así que Shaoran había sido tan idiota como para perder unos papeles tan importantes? Respiró hondamente dejando que el frío aire de la noche llenara sus pulmones. Empezó a caminar por la calle desierta sin un rumbo fijo, dejando que sus ideas lo inundaran. Aquel hombre… el tal Takumi tenía razón. El reino de Li y el mismo Shaoran estaban perdidos. Tetsu ganaría aquella guerra rápidamente, no había oportunidad, nada que hacer…nada.

El hombre se detuvo en seco a mitad de la calle. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Era el momento de saldar una cuenta que tenía pendiente con Shaoran Li.

….

Sakura estaba en la sala observando cómo su marido iba de un lado a otro del palacio, terminando de arreglar todos los preparativos para su partida. La vida era muy injusta, apenas unos días atrás había recuperado la memoria y ahora tenía que despedirse de Shaoran sin saber cuándo lo volvería a ver.

-Bien, ya está todo listo. – dijo el rey después de un rato de estar caminando alrededor del castillo. – Es momento de que me vaya- dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en especifico.

Shaoran caminó unos pasos más y se coloco frente a Sakura. Ella tenía la cabeza gacha, mirando al piso. Shaoran tomó delicadamente su rostro con su mano derecha lo cual obligo a la princesa a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué tienes que ir tú?- pregunto la princesa con una voz tan suave que muy apenas pudo ser oída por su marido.

-Sakura, tengo que ir. Es mi deber como rey. No puedo pedirle al pueblo que luche por el reino si yo mismo no voy a la guerra a luchar por él.

-Lo sé. – dijo Sakura tras un suspiro. – Pero es que tengo miedo de perderte.

-Eso no pasara. Tengo mucho porque luchar, mucho por que vivir- tras estas palabras Shaoran deposito un suave y tierno beso en los labios de su mujer.

-Prométeme que volverás a mí. – dijo la joven una vez terminado el beso.

-Te lo prometo.- dijo Shaoran. A pesar de la seguridad que aparentaba en el exterior, Shaoran también tenía miedo, un miedo terrible de no poder llegar a cumplir la promesa recién hecha. – Bueno, será mejor que me marche de una vez, de lo contrario no alcanzare a llegar a tiempo a las planicies del sur.

-¿Es ahí donde te reunirás con el capitán Yamazaki? – pregunto Sakura

-Así es querida y de ahí partiremos al paso Taiyo, así que si no llego a tiempo, todos nuestros planes se verán afectados.

-Está bien – posteriormente Sakura se levanto en puntillas y dio un último beso a su marido antes de tener que verlo partir rumbo a la guerra.

….

Los bosques de sur del reino de Tetsu se caracterizaban por dos cosas. La primera de ellas era el terrible frío que llenaba cada rincón y que se veía intensificado por la caída de indescriptibles nevadas y la segunda era lo engañoso y peligroso que podía llegar a ser el terreno para aquellas personas que no lo conocían bien. Muchos valientes exploradores que habían intentado demostrar su hombría decidían internarse en aquellos bosques, sin embargo eran pocos los que lograban salir de ahí y ganar la gloria que habían buscado inicialmente. Aquel lugar montañoso tenía precipicios, peñascos y otra gran variedad de trapas naturales las cuales habían convertido aquel lugar en el escondite perfecto para bandidos. Muchos hombres que se veían perseguidos por la ley se internaban en aquel bosque donde fácilmente podían encontrar una cueva y adoptarla como un hogar. Estos hombres aprendían a vivir en las difíciles condiciones que presentaba el bosque. Aprendían a encontrar alimento, a defenderse de los animales peligrosos que habitaban ahí y a burlar las trampas que curiosamente la naturaleza había colocado en aquel lugar. En una de las tantas cuevas que había en este bosque se encontraba un hombre con una capa negra que cubría su cabeza. Este hombre relataba a un grupo de amigos su reciente visita a la ciudad y sobre todo, la curiosa conversación que había llegado a oír en una taberna donde se había detenido a cenar.

-Y eso es lo que aquel hombre estaba contando a su grupo de amigos. – terminó por decir el misterioso hombre de entre las sombras. – Es por eso que quería saber si podía contar con ustedes para ejecutar el plan que llevo en mente.

-Hermano- dijo uno de los hombres presentes en la reunión. – tu salvaste mi vida en una ocasión. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites. Y estoy seguro que todos los aquí presentes piensan lo mismo que yo.

Un gran grito de afirmación se oyó entre los presentes.

-Bien- dijo en hombre de de las sombras al grupo que estaba conformado por no más de 10 personas.- Gracias

-Pero, entonces ¿Cuál es tu plan?- preguntó el hombre que anteriormente había demostrado valientemente su apoyo incondicional

-Bueno Soma, necesitaremos formar dos grupos. El primero de ellos de encargara de Yamazaki. Si aquel soldado tenía razón y el general se encuentra en las costas, necesitará el puente de Ogota para llegar a las planicies en las que se reunirá con Li. La tarea de este primer grupo será destruir el puente Ogota, quemarlo sería lo más sencillo. Sin el puente, el ejército comandado por Yamazaki tendrá que rodear el río y tardará cinco días más de lo planeado para llegar a las planicies. El segundo grupo se encargara de Shaoran.

-Y supongo que tu serás parte de ese segundo grupo ¿no es así?- preguntó Soma sabiendo de antemano cual sería la respuesta.

-Por supuesto. – Contesto el hombre

-Entonces yo iré contigo en ese segundo grupo. – dijo Soma decididamente. Tras obtener una afirmación por parte de su amigo, el joven continuó hablando- Creo que para ejecutar tu plan necesitaremos más personas. Tal vez los grupos vecinos estén dispuestos a ayudarnos.

-Tienes razón, tal vez sea buena idea, entre más personas mejor.

-Entonces hermano, ya está decidido- dijó Soma mientras estrechaba la mano de su amigo. – partiremos rumbo a las planicies del sur.

….

El sol empezaba a ponerse cuando Shaoran y su ejército llegaron a la planicie esperada. Tras varios días cabalgando, finalmente había sido capaz de llegar y a pesar de que se ejercito estaba exhausto, el rey se sentía aliviado de saber que Yamazaki aun no llegaba a su encuentro; aquello le daría un día más para permitir que sus hombres descansaran antes de llevar a cabo el resto de su plan.

-Señor- dijo uno de los soldados, - lamento interrumpirlo, pero el ejército espera sus órdenes.

-Si claro, diles que empiecen a acampar. Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que el General Yamazaki llegue con el resto del ejército.

-Sí Señor, así lo hare.

Mientras el soldado se alejaba Shaoran descendió de su caballo y miro a la luna que empezaba a salir. Respiro hondamente el aire fresco de las planicies y cerró los ojos. Se sentía muy cansado y aquella guerra apenas estaba comenzando. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para aguantar todo lo que le faltaba por vivir? Y más importante aun ¿Cómo iba a hacer para continuar su camino estando lejos de ella? Cuando Shaoran volvió a abrir los ojos la obscuridad ya se había apoderado de todo lo que lo rodeaba. A sus espaldas, los soldados empezaban a montar el campamento que sería su casa hasta la llegada de Yamazaki. Shaoran volvió a cerrar los ojos. Esperaba que el General no tardara en llegar. Entre más rápido realizaran su enfrentamiento, más rápido podría llegar el rey a los brazos de su esposa. Sin embargo Shaoran no era capaz de imaginar, que Yamazaki jamás llegaría a su encuentro en las planicies y sobre todo que el final de aquella guerra se encontraba aún muy lejos.

…..

-Señor- dijo uno de los capitanes que acompañaban a Shaoran.- Los hombres están muy impacientes. Hace tres días que el General Yamazaki debió haber llegado y aun no tenemos noticias suyas. Empiezan a correr rumores de que fue capturado. -

-Esos rumores son infundado- respondió el rey con fuerza- Si algo le hubiera pasado a Yamazaki y al resto de nuestro ejército ya nos habríamos enterado. Las malas noticias corren rápido.

Shaoran se levanto de su silla y dio la espalda a los hombres que lo acompañaban en aquella reunión. Aquellas palabras las había repetido él mismo mil veces en su mente, intentando convencerse de que eran verdad y que nada malo había ocurrido con Yamazaki, sin embargo en aquellos momentos ya no estaba seguro de nada.

-Lo sé Señor- dijo uno de los caballeros presentes con la intención de no contradecir a su rey. – Pero no es solo el retraso del General lo que inquieta a los hombres. Estamos muy cerca de la frontera del Reino de Tetsu, y en esta planicie somos blanco fácil mi Señor. Es peligroso quedarnos más tiempo aquí.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer?- pregunto Shaoran dando nuevamente el frente a los hombres encargados de aconsejarlo y luchar a su lado en aquella guerra. – No podemos enfrentar nosotros solos al ejército de Tetsu. Es necesario que esperemos la llegada de Yamazaki.

-Pero no podemos esperar más tiempo su llegada mi Señor. Estamos poniendo en peligro nuestras vidas y la de todos los soldados. No sabemos cuánto tiempo tardara en llegar el General. Ni siquiera sabemos si está vivo.

-Lo está- repitió nuevamente Shaoran, no podía perder la esperanza en aquellos momentos.

-Sí señor, pero es necesario que hagamos algo.

-¿Qué recomiendas entonces?- preguntó el rey con curiosidad.

-Continuar según lo planeado. Mantenernos en movimiento e ir al paso de Taiyo.

-No podemos enfrentar a Tetsu sin el resto de nuestro ejército. – respondió Shaoran a quien aquella idea no lo convencía mucho.

-Los se Señor, y no lo haremos. Lo único que digo es que debemos movernos de aquí. Cerca del paso de Taiyo hay unas montañas donde podríamos acampar y escondernos hasta que tengamos noticias del General. Una vez que lo volvamos a encontrar retomaremos la estrategia según lo planeado. En estos momentos lo importante es movernos de estas planicies. Llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí y siendo sinceros, en este lugar cualquiera podría atacarnos con facilidad.

Shaoran se quedo callado pensando unos momentos en lo que su capitán acababa de decirle. Sin embargo la idea aun no lo convencía por completo. Tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a avanzar por el paso de Taiyo dejando atrás a Yamazaki. Un reencuentro más adelante con el General sería más difícil de lograr, sobre todo si Yamazaki no sabía de los movimientos que la mitad del ejército comandado Shaoran había realizado.

-También tome en cuenta señor que esto podría tranquilizar un poco a nuestros hombres. – Agregó el estratega dándose cuenta de la duda del rey.

-¿Los tres están de acuerdo con esto?- Dijo Shaoran a los tres capitanes que lo acompañaban en aquella junta. Los tres hombres asintieron.

Shaoran respiro profundamente y se sentó en su silla. Esperaba no arrepentirse en un futuro de la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar.

-Está bien. Dígales a los soldados que se preparen. Saldremos al amanecer. – Los hombres hicieron una reverencia y si dirigieron a la salida con la intención de cumplir las órdenes de su gobernante, cuando una voz decidida los interrumpió. – Aun no termino de hablar.

Los tres hombres se quedaron helados en su lugar y voltearon a ver a su rey.

-Partiremos, pero uno de ustedes se quedará aquí con parte del ejército esperando la llegada del General Yamazaki.

-Pero Señor…-intento reprochar uno de los capitanes.

-He tomado la decisión. – contesto Shaoran antes de que el capitán pudiera dar su opinión. – Un número reducido de soldados llama menos la atención y es más fácil de comandar. Además, será más factible que decidan seguir a la parte del ejército en la que va el rey, por lo que los hombres que se queden aquí no correrán ningún peligro.

-¿Pero porque desea dejar atrás a parte de su ejército mi señor?-pregunto uno de los hombres.

-Es necesario que alguien espere a Yamazaki. Le informe de nuestros planes y nuestra ubicación, decirle que todo continúa según lo planeado. De lo contrario, el General podría llegar a pensar que algo malo nos pasó o que decidí cambiar de estrategia.

-Pero Señor, eso me parece muy peligroso.

-Pues es lo que haremos. – dijo el rey sin dudar

-Pero Señor…

-Decidan cual de ustedes será el que se quede y los hombres que lo acompañaran.

-Está bien Señor, se hará como usted ordene. –dijo uno de los capitanes derrotado. Después de estas palabras los tres hombres salieron a cumplir las órdenes que acababan de recibir.

…

Aquella mañana era una de las más frías que habían tenido que enfrentar los soldados de Shaoran. Era como si el clima intentara prevenirlos de algo malo, como si intentara hacer que se quedaran. Sin embargo la tenacidad y valentía de aquellos hombres era más fuerte que cualquier viento helado, y a pasear de las terribles condiciones, el ejército partió, con su rey a la cabeza.

Shaoran iba montando un caballo blanco, fuerte y obstinado como su amo. A pasar de las fuertes corrientes de aire el animal no se dejaba doblegar y avanzaba con paso firme rumbo al destino predicho. La entrada al paso Taiyo se encontraba a unas cuantas horas de la planicie donde habían acampado por un poco más de 4 días.

El camino estaba en muy mal estado, y el frío no mejoraba la situación, sin embargo los soldados no dejarían que aquello doblegara su espíritu y avanzaban entre platicas, risas y uno que otro canto, después de todo, se encontraban ahí para defender su tierra, sus familias y su reino.

De pronto, al llegar a la entrada del paso Taiyo todos guardaron silencio. Aquel lugar les generaba cierto… miedo. Todos dejaron de cantar y hablar. El aire se volvió aun más pesado y los pasos más difíciles de dar. Llevaban unos minutos en aquel lugar cuando Shaoran se paró en seco, ocasionando que el resto del ejército también lo hiciera.

Algo no andaba bien. Shaoran había cruzado el paso Taiyo en pocas ocasiones, pero era capaz de recordar que aquel lugar nunca había estado cubierto por tanto silencio. En definitiva algo no andaba bien. No sabía decir con exactitud que era, pero algo en su interior le decía que no debía estar ahí, que todo aquello había sido una mala idea. ¿Pero qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Darse la vuelta y regresar? ¿Seguir avanzando? De pronto, un ruido interrumpió su concentración revelando ante sus ojos que era lo que estaba mal con aquel lugar.

-¡Ahora! – Gritó una vez de en medio de la nada.

En ese momento cientos de soldados, con la espada desenvainada salieron de entre los árboles, rocas y distintos escondites. Todos dispuestos a atacar y asesinar a quien se les pusiera en frente.

-¡Es una emboscada! – gritó uno de los capitanes de Shaoran mientras desenvainaba su propia espada.

Shaoran tardo unos segundos en reaccionar. Sacó su espada justo en el momento en que un hombre que corría hacia a él intentaba atacarlo. Él se defendió de su agresor con gran habilidad. A pesar de ser un hombre pacífico, siempre había sido muy hábil con la espada y finalmente había llegado el momento de demostrarlo. A lo lejos Shaoran era capaz de oír los gritos de batalla, los alaridos de dolor y los reproches de sus capitanes.

-¡No huyan!- decía una de ellos a sus propios hambres-¡Quédense a pelear! ¡Por su rey! ¡Por su reino!

Shaoran deseaba saber lo que ocurría a sus espaldas, así que mientras intentaba voltear, algo lo embistió fuertemente haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y que cayera del caballo. Rápidamente se levanto y tomo nuevamente su arma. Estaba un poco adolorido por la caída, pero no era el momento para lamentarse, en aquellos momentos tenía que pelear. Un soldado enemigo se acerco a él y empezaron a pelear arduamente. Este soldado tenía un mejor dominio de la espada que su contrincante anterior, pero a pesar de ello Shaoran fue capaz de vencerlo. Mientras asimilaba su reciente victoria Shaoran escucho como uno de los soldados junto a él llamaba a sus compañeros.

-¡Este es! ¡Es el rey compañeros! ¡Contra él!

Shaoran vio rápidamente como tres hombres se le acercaban con obvias intenciones de aniquilarlo. El rey empezó a pelear valientemente, pero cada vez más soldados se unían a aquella batalla. A pesar de resistir y luchar valientemente un hombre le llegó por la espada hiriendo su brazo y ocasionando que perdiera su arma. Instintivamente Shaoran toco su herida sintiendo un profundo dolor y observando como la sangre corría sin parar. A su alrededor todo estaba lleno de cuerpos, la mayoría soldados suyos, sin embargo algunos de sus hombres aun peleaban valientemente. Lentamente un hombre se acerco a él abriéndose camino entre los soldados con los que unos segundos atrás había estado peleando.

-¿Así que este es el famoso Rey Li?

Por su armadura Shaoran pudo deducir rápidamente que no se trataba de un simple soldado. Debía de ser un general. Uno de los encargados de llevar a cabo aquella emboscada.

-¿Quieres decir unas últimas palabras? – preguntó el hombre con cierto tono de burla en la voz. - ¿No? Eso me imagine.

En el momento en que Shaoran vio como aquel General levantaba su espada, cerró los ojos. ¿Así que así se acababa todo? Ese era su final. Toda su vida, sus errores, alegrías y sufrimientos. Todas sus decisiones lo habían llevado a aquel momento en el que el frio metal de la espada tocaría su cuerpo. Se arrepentía de tantas cosas, tantos errores cometidos, tiempo desperdiciado. Había tantas ideas en su mente, pensamientos, sueños, reproches…Y de pronto todo se quedo en blanco. Ya no había pensamientos ni ideas flotando en su mente. Nada. Y frente a sus ojos aparecieron dos rayos de luz verdes, dos estrellas que conocía a la perfección, que tiempo atrás lo habían cautivado y que ahora sabía que no sería capaz de volver a ver. Ya nada la importaba, ya nada dolía, ya nada lo perturbaba; con excepción de una única cosa: el saber que no sería capaz de cumplir su última promesa.


End file.
